A Proper Relationship
by Secrets-and-Smiles
Summary: Gwen comes into the Hub late at night and sees something that makes Jack and Ianto evaluate their relationship. How will things change within the Hub when they become a serious couple? M/M sex and slight Gwen bashing. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1 of 52

**Author Note: **Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter One

Gwen entered the dimly lit hub, the huge cog wheel turning behind her. "Jack?" she called out. Gwen looked around, the computers were off and only a few soft lamps illuminated the hub. 'Perhaps he's asleep' thought Gwen. She sighed, she'd lied to Rhys to get out of the flat saying that she had work to do; she was hoping that Jack would be about so they could have a chat about their relationship, whether or not she should marry Rhys. She knew that Jack would never acknowledge his feelings for her without being pushed to do so, and lately…

Gwen shook her head, she didn't know but Jack had been acting differently, less flirty and more comfortable with himself. She wanted to make sure that he wasn't losing interest, that he knew that he could have her. Gwen frowned, she had noticed that Jack seemed to be flirting with Ianto more; she should really put a stop to that before Ianto got any ideas, or freaked out because he wouldn't know how to deal with the captain's jokes. Gwen couldn't deny it any longer, Jack was her captain, her hero, she needed him, he needed her and she didn't want Ianto to get hurt in the process, that would be all they need. She shivered at the idea of decaf coffee.

Suddenly, Gwen heard a noise and was shaken out of her thoughts. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Ianto running from Jack's office, taking the steps two at a time. She rubbed her eyes in shock, what the hell was going on? Ianto ran over to the kitchenette wearing only tight black boxers and a red tie that hung around his pale neck. He reached into the fridge and pulled out a can of whipped cream. Gwen's breathing hitched as she heard Jack's voice, "Ianto!"

Ianto just grinned and shouted, "I've got it. I'm coming!" moving back up to Jack's office, the smile on his face and his voice dying as he saw a clearly shocked and angry Gwen.

"Not yet you're not" said Jack poking his head around his office door. "What's the hold up?" Ianto couldn't say anything, he just looked from Gwen to Jack and back again, suddenly, horribly aware that he was practically naked. "Ah." Said Jack, noticing Gwen.

He opened the door fully, and met Ianto on the stairs. Gwen blushed as she saw that Jack was naked under his RAF coat and was suddenly filled with desire. Jack, stood behind his silent lover and wrapped the coat around him too, covering Ianto up and binding them together, knowing full well that Ianto was dying of embarrassment. His beetroot red ears were a give away.

"Gwen, what can we do for you?" Gwen's mouth opened and shut again, never once looking at Ianto, just staring at Jack.

Ianto pushed against Jack gently, "I should…I should go." He whispered.

Jack looked down at him and frowned, "why?"

Ianto sighed, "Jack just let me go, you guys obviously need to talk."

With that Ianto pushed his way out of the coat and walked back up the stairs as quickly, and with as much remaining dignity, as possible. Jack raised an eyebrow and said, "right now seeing as you've ruined what could have potentially have been a _very_ good night, what you doing here?"

Gwen struggled to remember how to speak, jealousy and anger built up in her, a heavy weight feeling like it was pushing on her chest. "How could you do this to me?" She hissed.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise and he wrapped his coat more tightly to himself. "What on earth do you mean?"

Gwen looked pointedly at the office where Ianto was stooping to pick up his shirt. "What do I mean? Am I not good enough for you? Why are you shagging tea boy and not being with me?"

Jack frowned and his eyes narrowed, "Gwen I don't know what you're talking about, go home to your _fiancé_" he placed heavy emphasis on the word fiancé, "and we'll talk about this tomorrow".

"No" said Gwen, "I want to talk about this now." She crossed her arms and glared at Jack.

"Fine" snapped Jack, getting really irritated and angry now, "let me get dressed." He marched his way up to his office and slammed the door.

Gwen winced at the sound of the glass shaking but she didn't care, 'how could Jack do this to me?' she thought, 'he must know that we are meant to be together, we get along so well, he confides in me... And what on earth was Ianto doing? He used to have Lisa, he was straight!' Gwen realised now that this was Ianto's fault, perhaps he thought that he could worm his way into Jack's good books, maybe she had just saved Jack from making a big mistake. Hopefully they hadn't have slept together yet, that would just make things awkward when she and Jack were together in the hub.

As soon as Jack entered the office he saw that Ianto was perched on the end of his desk tying his shoe laces. "Hey" he said softly.

Ianto didn't look up 'this is it', he realised. 'I always knew that one day Gwen would take Jack from me, that I am second best…It doesn't matter' Ianto chided himself, 'don't get upset, this was just sex, sure we got dinner and watched films and stuff but it always ended in sex, Jack was just being kind to me.'

Whilst staring at the floor, Ianto didn't hear Jack walk over to him, didn't realise until he felt fingers brush down the side of his face, lifting his chin up. "There's no need to be embarrassed" Jack said, "it could have been worse, we could've got caught having sex over her desk."

Ianto flushed as the memory of that happening filled him with an immature sense of triumph over Gwen, his smile dropped quickly as he realised that Jack would probably be shagging Gwen in his kitchen before he knew it…and she wouldn't have the decency to clean it afterwards.

Ianto moved his head from Jack's hand and stood up. He rolled up his sleeves, making sure not to make eye contact with Jack; he didn't want to see any pity in them. "It's fine sir, I'm sure you should go find her…Gwen I mean and sort things out. I won't bother you."

Jack stared at Ianto hurt saying, "why am I back to sir? We're not at work you know" whilst also thinking 'and right now you're not trying to turn me on'.

Ianto, still avoiding Jack's gaze, said "I best be getting out of your way, I'm sure the two of you have a lot to discuss" and made to move to the door.

Jack grabbed his arm, "Ianto…why are you going? I thought you were staying the night?"

Ianto finally met Jack's gaze and saw nothing but hurt and concern in his eyes, whilst Jack gasped inwardly as Ianto's eyes revealed hurt and a look of defeat.

"Oh no…you don't think…? That I… that I want Gwen, do you?" Ianto shrugged dropping his gaze. Jack laughed softly and pulled Ianto towards him. "Ianto, look at me…I. Do. Not. Want. Gwen. I want you, I need you…I…I think I'm falling in love with you." Ianto stood there dumbstruck; he hadn't really heard that had he? Why would Jack want him?

"Really?" he whispered.

"Yes." Said Jack, "I…really…mean…it" he whispered puncturing each word with a kiss on Ianto's neck and around his face.

"I think I'm falling for you too" whispered Ianto.

Jack smiled and said, "glad to hear it" before pulling Ianto into a kiss.

This kiss was like none that Ianto had experienced before, Jack's lips were soft and gentle, yet he felt great passion passing through them. Ianto tilted his neck as Jack took everything from him in that kiss. Every fear of him losing Jack to Gwen, every fear of Jack leaving him and every doubt he ever had in where he was in Jack's affections left him, through that kiss. Ianto felt his knees go weak as Jack's tongue swiped against his lips softly and immediately opened his mouth, letting Jack taste him and he taste Jack in return. Their bodies moulded into one another and Ianto had never felt so close to someone in his whole life. The kiss ended as the need for air got too much and both men broke apart, breathing heavily.

Jack dropped his head to Ianto's shoulder, kissing his neck slowly as Ianto ran his fingers through Jack's hair. Jack straightened and said, "so this is official yeah? No messing around with each other… just you and me… in a proper relationship."

Ianto honestly felt like his heart was going to burst, it was hammering against his chest so fast, he was surprised that Jack couldn't hear it. He looked into Jack's beautiful blue eyes. "A proper relationship" he echoed with a soft, shy smile on his lips. Jack sighed happily and hugged Ianto tightly.

Pulling apart, Jack groaned as he remembered Gwen was waiting downstairs. "Is she waiting?" Ianto murmured, barely standing apart from Jack, enjoying their closeness.

"Yeah" said Jack, "I'll go sort her out."

Ianto bent down and picked up Jack's boxers, "we'll do it together" he said quietly,

Jack looked at him, "are you sure?"

Ianto smiled, passing the boxers and whispering in Jack's ear, "yeah and afterwards I think we should experiment with this proper relationship…_sir_"

Jack grinned and hurriedly dressed, "we'll get rid of her quickly" he promised. Ianto just smirked.


	2. Chapter 2 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts. Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Two

Gwen paced downstairs, wondering what was taking Jack so long and made her way to the boardroom. She sat in her usual seat, next to Jack's of course, and frowned, 'what is he doing?' she thought. Gwen suddenly realised that Jack was most likely letting Ianto down gently and she smiled, licking her lips in anticipation, running a hand through her hair. She'd waited so long for this and she wanted it to go perfectly. She'd made her move now; he just had to make his.

She could see it now. Jack leaning against the doorway, hands in pockets, smiling sexily. She would act coolly and calmly, nothing would ruffle her exterior, he would work for her. Jack would cross the room quickly, holding her in his warm, safe arms and kiss her gently. Promises of love and forever will be shared in that kiss as Jack laid her gently on the table. She would slip his braces off as he nuzzled at her neck, his hands snaking down the front of her jeans, hitting that spot and make her gasp aloud, "Gwen" he would murmur… "Gwen?" this time her name was said harsher, Gwen shook her head, Jack's voice was all wrong and suddenly she was brought back down to earth out of her fantasy with Jack standing at the door, hand in hand with Ianto.

Gwen suddenly started to feel sick, what was Jack doing? "Gwen?" Jack repeated. She gave her sexiest smile and turned her wide eyes over to Jack, ignoring Ianto, whose happiness in the office slowly turned to icy nerves in his stomach. Jack squeezed his hand gently, letting Ianto know that it was going to be okay.

"Jack" said Gwen, Ianto was convinced that Gwen had just purred his boyfriend's name and his nerves turned to feelings of annoyance.

Jack and Ianto sat down; still holding hands "look Gwen," Jack began.

"Jack" Gwen interrupted, "should we really be having this conversation with an audience?"

Ianto immediately flushed again, and Jack let out a snort, "what the hell are you going on about Gwen, what is your problem tonight?" Gwen's worry gnawed at her stomach, Jack was looking more annoyed at her than attracted to her.

"Look Gwen," Jack sighed, "I just wanted to speak to you about what you saw tonight…"

Gwen gushed, "Oh Jack I wouldn't say anything, I wouldn't want to embarrass anyone…" Jack and Ianto visibly relaxed, "…I mean everyone makes mistakes." Jack's hand squeezed on Ianto's so hard that Ianto winced.

"What?" Jack growled.

"Mistakes…" Gwen's voice faltered, "what, you're not serious about this are you?" she said incredulously.

Ianto said nothing, he knew that Gwen needed to hear it from Jack and he also felt no need to prove his relationship to her. Jack looked at Gwen, he so often thought that Gwen was the heart of the team, but right now a frown marred her pretty face, and the smile he usually thought was cute seemed cruel.

"Gwen, this is serious I don't want to have to discuss our personal lives with you. What I wanted to say to you was that we will appreciate your discretion over this, and I wanted to apologise it must be embarrassing coming into the work place and seeing our sex life."

Gwen kept looking at Jack, her mouth sagging slightly open. "Sex life?" She questioned, "this has happened more than once?"

Jack sighed, "like I said we're not here to discuss our personal lives with you."

Ianto was surprised as Gwen started laughing, "you cannot be serious!" She cried.

Jack frowned, "why?"

Gwen lent forward on the table, "neither of you are gay" she said.

"What is it with your century and labels?" muttered Jack.

Gwen turned her cool gaze on Ianto for the first time and Ianto mentally steeled himself. "You're not gay are you Ianto? So what is this, you trying to get back into the good books after nearly converting us all, by getting into Jack's bed?" Ianto and Jack were shocked by the poison coming out of Gwen's mouth. "I thought you loved Lisa, how could you forget her so quickly?"

Jack made to yell at Gwen but Ianto just squeezed his hand. "Gwen" Ianto said calmly and confidently. "My sexual preference is nothing to you or to do with this. So I'm going to beat through the bullshit and then we can all go home and be happy." Jack was surprised, Ianto rarely swore, he looked deceptively calm but Jack could see the muscles in his jaw tensing.

"You care about Jack right?" Gwen said nothing. "I can understand that, I have no problem with that, it is when you try and mess up my life that it becomes my problem. Yes me and Jack are together, so I would like to ask you to stop acting like this and leave us be. We do not need your understanding just your acceptance. You have Rhys and I have Jack its pretty simple really. You already risked your relationship with Rhys with Owen and don't think that I don't know that you stole retcon, not much gets past me and I certainly noticed that. So don't risk your personal and professional relationships by acting irrationally over this okay?"

Gwen stared at Jack, "is this true?" she asked, "have you been leading me on?" Jack sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Gwen we have never had an intimate relationship, I admit in the past I have flirted but Gwen, I flirt with everyone and I've made a conscious decision to try and stop it since me and Ianto have gotten serious. You have Rhys and I have Ianto. I've always told you to keep your personal life outside Torchwood."

Gwen snorted, "but you two can keep it in Torchwood."

Jack stood up suddenly, "Gwen I am not having this discussion with you. We both have partners and there are no feelings between us, at least certainly not on my side. Now I'm sorry if this upsets you Gwen, but you must remember we are all friends and work together, let's not jeopardise this okay?"

Gwen blinked away her tears; her hero didn't want her anymore. "Did you ever want me?" She whispered.

Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose; he was beginning to get a headache. "Gwen, you're beautiful, you know that but I care about Ianto and nothing is going to change that. Now I think it's time you went home for the night, look just so we can clear the air, take the day off tomorrow, spend some time with Rhys and remember what you want, I'll see you the day after, this isn't a request Gwen, it's an order."

Gwen stood up and said "I think there is still more to say."

Jack stared at her, "Gwen I don't think there is anything else to discuss."

Gwen moved to the door "yeah well I'll have a think about things tonight."

Ianto stood up and said, "Gwen?" His voice was cold and dangerous; Gwen paused, without turning around, "don't you _ever_ use Lisa against me again."


	3. Chapter 3 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews, Torchwood is owned by the BBC. This chapter is definitely M rated due to M/M sex scene. **

Chapter Three

Ianto stood watching the CCTV as Gwen angrily stormed out of the hub onto the plass. Jack stood behind him and slid his arms around his waist; Ianto rested his hands on top of them.

"How long before she tells Tosh and Owen?" said Jack.

Ianto sighed, "that's not the problem, the problem is what kind of trouble is she going to cause? Gwen doesn't give up easily and if she loves you…" Ianto looked over at the whipped cream sitting on Jack's desk, "and to think tonight started so well."

Jack started to kiss Ianto's neck, "it can still be a good night."

Ianto shook his head, "I don't know Jack, aren't you worried?" he turned around, facing Jack, his hands on Jack's hips.

Jack carried on nipping and kissing Ianto's neck, "life's too short" he replied. Ianto raised an eyebrow and Jack moved and looked into Ianto's eyes, "you know what I mean" he said, "our time is too short."

Ianto chuckled, "hey don't write me off just yet."

His chuckle turned into a moan as Jack undid a few of his shirt buttons and began to kiss and suck at his collar bone. Ianto pulled Jack back up and into a heated kiss. He could already feel Jack's arousal against his thigh and the beginnings of his own stirred in his groin. When the need for oxygen came too much both men pulled apart and Jack held out his hand as they made their way down to Jack's quarters.

Ianto knew that tonight would be different, Jack and he had moved in a new direction. For once they knew where they stood, for once they knew that this wasn't just sex or for comfort. For once, Ianto knew that someone cared about him no matter what. For Jack had seen the best and worst of him. Jack had seen him with Lisa, he had seen him live with crippling guilt, seen him fall into a depression so deep that he didn't know how to deal with it. But Jack had helped him, been a good boss and friend, he taught him how to move on after Lisa, to live and laugh again without feeling guilty. 'He taught me to love again' thought Ianto.

Soon Ianto couldn't think any more. Jack was intoxicating, addictive and…talented. Ianto's nerves were on fire as Jack peeled away his shirt for the second time that night. Ianto moved his hands down to Jack's belt, undid the buckle and slid Jack's trousers to the floor, Jack's shirt having been discarded whilst going down the ladder.

Ianto felt the same done to him; he stepped out of his trousers and pushed Jack down onto the bed. Ianto lay down on Jack and began to kiss his neck, moving slowly down his body. He nipped at Jack's collarbone, sucking until he had marked his lover. Then he turned his attention to Jack's nipples, licking and biting them gently, he slowly moved down, grinning as he felt Jack's stomach muscles twitch under his ghosting hands and feather like kisses. Ianto loved how this man saved the world, had been out into the stars and seen so many things, yet it was he, who could make him forget his own name whilst in the throes of passion.

Ianto pulled down Jack's boxers and blew gently on Jack's hard cock. Jack gasped, "Ianto." Ianto smiled and continued down, kissing Jack's hips and thighs, purposely avoiding Jack's straining cock. "Ianto" gasped Jack, raising his hips; he needed contact, friction, anything. Ianto just grinned and returned his attention to Jack's nipples, purposely shifting his weight so Jack's cock rubbed against his stomach. Jack gasped at the contact, but it wasn't enough, he needed more. Jack's whole body was burning with need, desire clouded his thoughts and he just wanted one man, "Ianto!"

Finally, he felt Ianto lightly grab his cock, moving his hand up and down, but his touch was annoyingly light, as he sucked Jack's nipples. Jack's hands pushed on Ianto's shoulders, signalling his need. Ianto just smiled, continuing his actions. Jack groaned and closed his eyes, hands grabbing the sheet beneath him as he concentrated on Ianto's light touches. He gasped suddenly and reared off the bed as Ianto wrapped his lips around his sensitive cock, holding Jack to the bed by pushing on his hips. Jack moaned loudly as Ianto's talented tongue licked at the slit, licking away Jack's pre cum and then without hesitation deep throated him. Jack's eyes opened widely as Ianto hollowed his cheeks, taking Jack fully, Jack bucked underneath him, Ianto smiled inwardly knowing that Jack wouldn't last long. He moved a hand from Jack's hip and stroked Jack's balls, feeling them tighten under his touch. Ianto's name became a mantra for Jack as he came closer and closer to his release, suddenly Ianto's mouth was filled with Jack's warm seed, which he swallowed and milked Jack's cock with his mouth until Jack had finished, not spilling a drop.

Jack lay there, letting his orgasm wash over him, completely sated and happy. Ianto pulled himself up to lay on the bed next to Jack, watching Jack breathe heavily with a twinkle in his eye, "good?" he asked. Jack just looked at him and pulled Ianto in for another kiss. Opening his mouth, Jack could taste himself and found it strangely erotic.

In a sudden flurry of movement, Jack rolled so that he was straddling Ianto and continued his previous assault on Ianto's neck. Ianto moaned as Jack reached a hand down between the two of them and began to strongly, yet gently, stroke Ianto to hardness. Ianto gasped, "Jack!" Jack just smiled and added a twist in the wrist to his hand movements. Jack was bringing him closer and closer but Ianto needed more, "Jack…I need you…in me, now!"

His chest was heaving as wave after wave of pleasure rolled off him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought of the advantages of an immortal boyfriend, Jack's libido never stopped. Ianto moved his hand and stroked Jack's hard again cock and grinned into a kiss, definitely an advantage. Ianto gasped as he felt Jack press a finger into his entrance, he hadn't even noticed Jack grabbing the lube. Soon Jack's finger was joined by another and finally a third, stretching Ianto whilst hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves that made Ianto gasp in delight.

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes and it was as if time itself stood still, Ianto knew tonight would be different, and he was right. Tonight wasn't about sex or stopwatches or naked hide and seek, tonight they made love, their slow, precise movements leading them to both groaning in pleasure. Once they had both climaxed, Jack lay curled around Ianto, an arm around his waist holding him tightly. Both sated and exhausted, they fell asleep with a smile that only love can bring, gracing their lips.


	4. Chapter 4 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Torchwood is owned by the BBC. **

Chapter Four

The next day Ianto woke up with a smile on his face, he couldn't remember the last time he was so happy. He rolled over in Jack's arms and came face to face with blue eyes. Jack smiled, "morning", Ianto leant forward and kissed him. His happiness was marred when he thought about Gwen; Jack smoothed away the frown on his forehead with another kiss, "don't worry." Ianto smiled again, 'how does he always know what I'm thinking?' he wondered. "Because I'm brilliant" Jack grinned, Ianto laughed, "stop it that's just creepy."

Jack looked serious and said, "I think we should tell Owen and Tosh, just so there's no awkwardness if Gwen starts acting up." Ianto sighed he knew this made sense but he was a private man, he didn't like the idea of his love life being the topic of conversation.

"What if they act oddly too?"

Jack frowned, "why would they?"

Ianto flushed at his apparent lack of trust in their friends, "I don't know…Gwen just threw me a bit that's all." Jack kissed Ianto and told him not to worry. He then pulled Ianto out of bed; they headed into the shower together, getting ready to start a new day.

The cog wheel turned for the second time that morning and Owen entered the hub, he flung his bag down, looked around and saw Ianto and Jack muttering in the kitchen and Tosh on her computer. Owen smiled slightly, 'who do they think they're kidding?' he thought, looking at Jack's hand on Ianto's lower back, whilst Ianto made coffee.

He jumped as Jack yelled through, "ah Owen you're here, okay guys boardroom in five." Owen curiously noticed that Ianto tensed up, he wondered if tea boy was in trouble or something.

Once they were all sat down and coffee had been handed out, Owen asked the obvious, "where's Gwen?"

Jack looked at Ianto briefly and took a deep breath. "I gave her today off…we had a bit of an argument last night." Tosh and Owen were puzzled; Gwen had left the hub with them and had seemed fine.

"She came in late last night and found something out…and freaked out. Now I really didn't want to go on about personal lives and I certainly don't want to embarrass anyone…"

Tosh interrupted, "she found out about you and Ianto didn't she?" Jack smiled and Ianto went bright red.

Owen laughed "oh I bet she loved that!" He then made a mental note to get Tosh to find the CCTV for him.

"How did you know?" Jack asked,

Tosh shrugged, "I don't know, you both seemed happier I suppose and very comfortable with each other."

Owen snorted, "It's obvious! You can't keep your hands off him; I don't know how Gwen didn't see it." If possible, Ianto went a deeper shade of red, which in Jack's opinion made him look even cuter.

"The only reason we've brought this up is because Gwen wasn't too happy, didn't think that we were serious and started saying some stuff that I'm sure she'll regret." Even Tosh was now thinking of looking for the CCTV footage. "So I sent her home to cool off, we just don't want things being awkward whilst at work."

Tosh smiled softly whilst nudging Ianto with her foot underneath the table, he looked up from his lap, saw her smile and instantly relaxed.

"So you're serious about this then?" asked Owen, both Jack and Ianto nodded, "about bloody time!" said Owen, everyone laughed at this and Ianto felt much better.

Their laughter fell as they heard the cog door roll and the alarms go off. Jack growled, "I told her to take the day off!" Ianto laid a hand on his arm to placate him. Gwen made her way up to the boardroom, entered and her eyes narrowed at Ianto's hand; he quickly withdrew which irritated Jack even more.

"You're meant to be at home."

Gwen sat down, "I told you our conversation wasn't finished, I've gone home thought things over and I want to talk." Jack groaned inwardly, hoping this was an apology. "I think this is a mistake." Gwen began, Tosh gasped and opened her mouth to retort, Gwen held her hand up, "but if you want this then on your heads so be it."

Tosh exploded, "what the hell are you going on about Gwen?"

Gwen looked at them all, "we all know this relationship will put us in danger, as soon as Ianto gets hurt, his safety will be all that Jack cares about, never mind us."

Jack stood up quickly, "my office now."

Ianto, Tosh and Owen watched as Jack stormed into his office, Gwen in tow looking suitably scared. "I knew this would happen" Ianto said, eyes back down in his lap.

Tosh nudged him again, "ignore her, she's jealous. Come off it Ianto most people would be, you've managed to get the equivalent of…of….of an intergalactic playboy!"

Ianto chuckled, "I'll have to tell him that, he'll love that."

Owen grinned as well, as much as he teased him, he was pleased to see Ianto happy. "Don't let her spoil it yeah? She's just being jealous, she'll get over it."

Ianto smiled, "thanks, anyway more coffee?" Tosh and Owen just grinned in reply.

As Ianto made his way to the kitchen snippets of Jack's bawling out Gwen echoed in the hub, "HOW DARE YOU…HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT I…COMPROMISE THE SAFETY OF THE TEAM….GET OVER YOURSELF…CARE ABOUT ALL… NO MORE EXCUSES, NO! ... LISTEN… CARRY ON…NO BUTS…RETCON!"

The mentioning of retcon made the rest of the teams ears prick up. Tosh motioned Owen over, "shall we see what she said?" Owen nodded and sat down next to her, keeping an eye out for Ianto. Tosh quickly found the footage of Ianto running out of Jack's office in his boxers and they both had to stop themselves from laughing at Gwen's fish impression. They found the CCTV for the boardroom and were shocked when Gwen used Lisa against Ianto.

"Good on him" Owen whispered as they heard Ianto telling Gwen to never use Lisa against him again.

"Thanks" said Ianto, making them both jump, blushing as they had been caught spying. He passed them both a mug of coffee and they both gratefully took a sip…

"Ianto? Is this the good coffee?"

Ianto looked surprised, but there was a twinkle in his eye, "what ever do you mean Owen?"

Tosh spoke up, "you know like if the Queen was to ever come visit, she'd want this kind of coffee, whenever generals and that come to visit, your coffee always taste that little bit better, if that's possible."

Ianto grinned and shrugged, "it's a good day."

They all looked up as Gwen left Jack's office, she had obviously been crying but not one of them felt sorry for her. She passed them without a word, "Gwen?" Ianto called, Gwen flinched and turned around, Ianto passed her a cup of coffee. Gwen looked at it suspiciously and took a sip, she smiled into the cup.

"It's not decaf" she whispered.

Ianto looked affronted "of course it's not." Gwen gave a tight smile again and walked away, Ianto leaned down into Tosh and Owen's ears, "it's just not the good stuff." They had to stifle smiles as Ianto made his way up to Jack's office.

Ianto knocked lightly and let himself in. Jack was stood, arms crossed watching the hub, "thank you" Jack whispered, Ianto was puzzled, "for not giving her decaf." Jack turned around and smiled, "I don't think I can handle an upset and caffeine deprived Gwen." Ianto shrugged and smiled, handing Jack his cup of coffee.

Jack sipped and looked positively horrified, "what's wrong?" asked Ianto really worried.

"I don't have to have _another_ physical do I?" Ianto burst out laughing, last time he had used the extra good coffee it was to convince Jack to have their yearly physicals which he hated.

"No," Ianto whispered, closing the gap between them, "today is just a good day." They kissed lightly, after pulling away Ianto snorted,

"What is it?" asked Jack.

"Did you know that Tosh thinks that I've managed to get myself an intergalactic playboy?" Jack just grinned and they kissed again.


	5. Chapter 5 of 52

**Author Notes: Thank you for all the amazing reviews. Torchwood is owned by the BBC. **

Chapter Five

Several weeks passed and things went along as normal. Gwen limited her disapproval to the occasional frown or huff, Jack just ignored it but he could tell that it upset Ianto. Sometimes they'd be sat in his office, Ianto as always perched on the end of his desk, if Jack had his hand on Ianto's thigh, he'd quickly push it away as Gwen entered the room; it didn't matter that they'd actually been talking about work. Jack tried to talk about it but Ianto would just brush it off, eventually saying that they didn't need to flaunt it in her face.

Jack got angry, "well what's the point if we can't be together?" Ianto froze his heart hammering and a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"What do you mean?"

Jack sighed, "Ianto I spent more time with you when we were sneaking around, I thought telling everyone meant that we could act more like a couple but every time we go out on a mission you refuse to be paired with me, you won't take on any new projects unless they're meaningless and you won't even let me touch you! What is it are you embarrassed? Ashamed? What is it?"

Ianto looked at Jack his cheeks going red as he furiously tried not to get teary, "no," his voice wavered a little, "it's cause I don't want to hurt her and most importantly, I don't want her to give ammunition against us."

Jack closed the gap between them and held Ianto, "ammunition?"

Ianto sighed heavily, his head fitting neatly in the hollow between Jack's neck and shoulders, breathing in his wonderful scent. 'God I love fifty-first century pheromones' he thought.

"Every time you assign a task to me, I can see her roll her eyes thinking that its favouritism, she didn't notice that I used to do them before she was aware of us, every time we pair up she huffs, thinking that either you're protecting me or we're going to bunk off and have sex somewhere and I can _feel_ her staring if you touch me, like she's accusing us of being unprofessional or something."

Jack sighed and said, "do you want me to have a word?"

Ianto shook his head, "I'll deal with it."

The next day, Owen and Tosh were working in their sections whilst Jack and Ianto were in the kitchenette. Tosh smiled a little and caught Owen's eye when Ianto was telling Jack to stop it, "I'm making coffee!" Owen just rolled his eyes as he looked over at Jack who had his arms wound around Ianto's waist, nuzzling at his neck, Ianto just carried on as usual, seemingly oblivious to Jack's advances. Head back down looking over their latest alien remains, Owen smiled a little, he was happy for them, he remembered feeling that happy and content with Katie.

As Ianto handed out the coffees, Jack was around his waist again. Ianto sighed, put the tray down, and turned around putting his hands on Jack's hips. "Are you ever going to let me work today?"

Jack pretended to think about it for a second, "maybe" he replied.

Ianto grinned, "so how do I get rid of you then?"

Jack moved back slightly, hand on heart pretending to be hurt, "did you hear that Tosh?" Tosh just laughed, she liked moments like these when the two acted normally around them. "What could you do…what could you do?" He pretended to ponder as Owen yelled, "keep it clean Harkness!"

Jack's face dropped and Tosh had to stifle a giggle. "How about this?" Ianto said quietly as he pulled Jack in for a kiss, it was a mere brushing of the lips, chaste yet sweet.

At that moment Gwen decided to walk in, she stood hands on hips, frowning, "guys this is work hours you know." Ianto tried to move back quickly as if he'd been slapped but Jack held on tightly with one arm. Tosh scowled, trust Gwen to ruin it, Owen wasn't surprised.

"You're right Gwen it is work hours" said Jack looking at his watch, "so care to explain why you are so late?"

Gwen's frown deepened, "you've never minded before."

Jack shrugged, "hey, you're the one that wants to follow the rules, if we follow no fraternising during work hours I want to follow turn up to work on time." Tosh, Owen and Ianto inwardly smiled. Gwen just huffed and went to her station.

Ianto went to make her coffee, desperately trying to resist the urge to spit in it. Jack followed him, putting his arms around Ianto's waist again, "you okay?"

Ianto turned and smiled, "yeah, but since when did we go from harassment to fraternising?" Jack chuckled and kissed him lightly.


	6. Chapter 6 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews, a speacial mention to Milady Dragon who asked if there were going to be any more "Gwen smackdowns" I hope you enjoy this chapter. Torchwood  
is owned by the BBC**

Chapter Six

Later that day in the boardroom, Jack was going through today's work. "Owen I need you to finish that autopsy and then see if you can tinker around with the Weevil spray some more, they seem to be adapting to it again." Owen nodded and made a note on his pad.

"Tosh I was thinking that seeing as there is no rift predictions for today you could do those upgrades?" Jack smiled as Tosh looked up eagerly, like a kid on Christmas.

"Ianto I want you to look into these reports of people missing in Ebbw Vale, here are the details, it seems pretty bog standard stuff, but there's always a green residue left behind." He wrinkled his nose at that, "I've got the case files upstairs, you'll need to liaise with the police on this one, they refuse to talk to me anymore and won't send over the eye witness statements."

Gwen cleared her throat, "Jack if it's the police shouldn't I be doing it?"

Jack looked at her, "usually I'd say yes but you haven't filed a report in over a month so I need you to get cracking on paperwork today."

Gwen huffed, "figures." Tosh and Owen groaned, not understanding why Gwen couldn't just let this go.

"What?" Jack asked icily,

"Well I'm more qualified for this task, Ianto could do the paperwork but no he gets to do this when I'm stuck doing something beneath my expertise."

A hand slammed down on the table, but to everyone's surprise it was Ianto's, not Jack's.

"Will you just bloody get over yourself Gwen Cooper! Why is it okay that I do _your _paperwork eh? I manage to do all my jobs and do mine, yet _you_ never seem to have the time. And that huge pile waiting for you? That's half of what is expected of you I've left you all the easier and quicker forms to fill, so when you're home swanning off with Rhys, Jack is getting arsey with me 'cause we can't go out 'cause I'm helping _you_ out. And what's the point eh? You constantly belittle me; I don't think you have any idea what I actually do!"

Gwen joined Ianto standing, a sneer on her face, "I hardly think shagging the boss and making the coffee constitutes as hard work."

Jack, Tosh and Owen made to speak but faltered at the cold tone coming from Ianto.

"Okay Gwen, my life is so easy eh? I am in work at six in the morning, _every_ morning and I clean this place up so you don't have to live and work in a pig sty, yeah mopping floors isn't glamorous but someone has to do it. I clean up all the rubbish on your desk, which seems to be a ridiculous amount and I reckon you just waste paper for my benefit." Gwen flushed.

"I then have to feed the Weevils and Myfanwy, file away paperwork, run scans of the rift, usually chase down a few Weevils and then pick up breakfast for everyone, _before you even get in_. Then I make you all coffee, sort out the daily meetings and what have you. I make sure that every file that you need for the case that you're working on is on your desk, or did you just think that they magically appear?

I then go and liaise, even though I apparently don't have the expertise, with Torchwood Two, UNIT and the government, fending off calls from generals and who have you from trying to dictate to us what to do, and I assure you Gwen half the shit you pull wouldn't be stood for with them.

I also have to sort out the archives which haven't been properly maintained since the late 1800s which means that in the three years that I have worked here I am still only on F. Along with that I am currently creating an online archive scanning everything in so we can cross reference and thus ultimately make _your _life easier.

I also have to work in the tourist office, directing people about and making sure that our cover isn't blown. This is accompanied with making sure that you guys eat, that the SUV is always equipped with supplies so you don't die on the field, fieldwork, clean up operations, making coffee and if I'm not too knackered and bloody lucky yes I might even get to shag the boss!"

Gwen's eyes eventually met Ianto's and the anger in them shocked her, "so tell me Gwen what exactly do _you_ do?"

Gwen's voice shook, "you can't talk to me like that" she hissed.

"Oh yes I think I can Gwen, I am fed up, well done you've worn me down, something Owen has been trying to do since my first day. I am fed up of feeling guilty over you and your feelings. I am fed up of feeling embarrassed and passing on interesting projects 'cause I know you'll think its favouritism. I am just plain fed up. What's the point you never consider my feelings and you sure as hell never thank me for anything I do to make your life easier. So I'm gonna stop okay? You can fend for yourself from now on. And if you really want everyone to act professionally at all times I suggest that you do listen to me 'cause I outrank you in every way."

Gwen scoffed, "I'm second in command here."

Ianto looked at her pityingly, "no Gwen you're not, you haven't been here long enough, had enough experience, just 'cause I'm younger doesn't mean that I don't have higher clearance than you. So take my advice, put up or get out 'cause I for one refuse to put up with this anymore!"

With that Ianto scooped up his file and calmly left the room.

Jack looked at Ianto's retreating back and got up, "you need to change your attitude Gwen" he said and then left the boardroom, he figured that Ianto had said all that Gwen needed to hear and went to calm down Ianto.

Tosh and Owen quickly left the boardroom too, not knowing what to say. They left Gwen standing alone in the boardroom, her face red in anger, breathing heavily and wondering how on earth things started to go so wrong.

It turned out that Ianto wasn't idle in his threats. Over the next week the rest of the team slowly lost sight of Gwen as she was swamped in paperwork, which seemed to multiply on her desk every day. Her desk was a mess, unorganised and covered in coffee cups and bits of paper. Her bin was overflowing and for the life of her Gwen could find nothing; she never realised before that when pens ran out, new ones magically appeared, that the bin seemed to empty itself and that whenever she printed something out, it was on her desk before she got up to get it. She was startled to find that her kit wasn't ready when they needed to go out on a Weevil hunt, she complained to Jack saying that it was endangering their missions but Jack just shrugged and said that it wasn't Ianto's job to do; everyone was responsible for their own kits. It was then when Gwen realised how much Ianto had been carrying her since she had joined Torchwood.


	7. Chapter 7 of 52

Author note: Thank you for all the reviews, Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter Seven

Gwen had had a rotten day, it was nine o'clock at night and Rhys had been ranting on the phone because she wasn't home again. Her head was pounding and she could feel the beginnings of a migraine. She had been left alone in the Hub, everyone had gone home hours ago but she needed to finish her paperwork. Gwen sighed as she finished one form and began another, tears pricked at her eyes as she realised that she didn't understand how to complete it, she was just so tired and wanted to go home. Gwen eventually came to the decision that if she found one of the previously completed forms she could see how this one was done, so set off to the archives.

Gwen cautiously crept into the archives, this was Ianto's domain and she still felt like she was intruding. It was eerily quiet down in the depths of the hub, Gwen's footsteps echoed and all she could smell was aging paper and wood polish. After half an hour Gwen eventually found the form she needed and she was impressed by how well Ianto had forged her signature on it, she felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of Ianto staying late and doing it for her. Furrowing her brow she read the form and thought that it was doable, walking along staring at the paperwork Gwen didn't realise that she was getting lost.

Ianto and Jack lay in a state of post coital bliss, breathing heavily; Ianto was on top of Jack and neither man wanted to move, they were far too comfortable and shattered. Jack could feel himself falling asleep and shifted so that Ianto would roll over on to the bed; their peace was disturbed by Ianto's mobile ringing. Ianto raised his head slightly and leant over Jack so he could grab it off his bedside table. He groaned loudly, forcing Jack to open one eye.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Gwen" Ianto replied, staring at his phone, wondering if he could ignore the call.

Jack smiled; "maybe she wants a heart to heart."

Ianto gave him a look and flipped the phone up, "hello?" Ianto listened, "why are you in the archives? Oh you could've just called, I would've, well yes, well where abouts are you? Yes Gwen I know you're lost but are there any numbers on the shelves?"

Jack had to cover his mouth to stop himself laughing.

"No Gwen I'm not coming to get you, I'll direct you from here, 8B? How on earth did you get down there? Okay, keep going straight on, take the next left…straight again, yes through that door, up the stairs….left….forward, yes keep going…turn right, keep going forward and up the stairs and you should be in the hub." Ianto waited patiently, "you're welcome Gwen see you tomorrow."

He disconnected the call looked at Jack and they couldn't stop laughing. "What was she even doing down there?" Jack laughed, wiping his eyes and reaching out to grab Ianto.

Laying back down and hugging Jack Ianto said, "she couldn't fill out a form so she wanted one of my old ones to see if that helped."

Jack looked at his watch, "she's still doing paperwork?"

Ianto bit his lip and sighed, "I feel guilty about it, maybe I should just-"

Jack kissed him to stop him talking, "she brought this on herself; maybe she'll start appreciating you now."

"Hmm" Ianto sounded doubtful.

"She will do Ianto. But in the mean time maybe I should show you how appreciated you are."

Ianto couldn't help but smile at Jack's dirty grin.

"Again? You were about to fall asleep just then."

"I've got my second wind."

"You're insatiable you are" Ianto continued to tease.

"And you love it."

Ianto couldn't help but grin as Jack leaned in for another kiss; Ianto pulled back slightly and whispered against Jack's lips, "that I do."


	8. Chapter 8 of 52

**Author note: Thank you for all the reviews. Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Eight

Jack and Ianto walked into the hub and were surprised to find Gwen slumped over her desk, snoring and drooling slightly. Jack went over and shook her gently, "Gwen, wake up" she mumbled incoherently and slowly opened her eyes. Gwen realised with horror that she had drooled on the paperwork that she had spent hours completing, but before she knew it the pile was swiftly picked up and replaced with a cup of coffee.

"Drink this and then go home to bed, I'll sort this out" Ianto said kindly and left without another word. He made his way up to the tourist office and began to rewrite the affected bit of paperwork.

Jack gave Gwen a tight smile and went to his office, after his computer loaded up he couldn't resist a peek at Ianto hard at work. Jack loved it when Ianto did paperwork; he'd sit frowning slightly with the tip of his tongue sticking out in concentration, an embarrassing habit for him but one that Jack found adorable. He took one look at the CCTV footage and made his way up quickly.

Ianto looked up from the paperwork in surprise as the tourist office door opened, it was a bit early for tourists, he smiled as he saw that it was Rhys. "Where are they?" Rhys snarled.

Ianto stood up and looked confused, "who? Do you mean Gwen? She fell asleep at her desk, she's fine though, I'll call her-"

Rhys banged his fist on the table, "no! I want no warnings I want to go inside and see for myself what she's up to."

Ianto frowned, "what are you going on about?"

"I want to find them and then rip his throat out."

Ianto tried to hide his panic as he thought, 'shit has he found out about Owen…how? Did he break the retcon?'

"Rhys mate, calm down." Rhys' arms were flailing around and he was shouting, which is what made Jack come running up into the tourist office.

"What's going on?" he demanded and from out of nowhere Rhys' fist collided with his jaw.

Ianto quickly got to Rhys, grabbed his arms and held him against the wall with a strength that defied his thin frame, "what the hell did you do that for?"

Rhys looked at Ianto with pity, "look mate, Gwen told me that you two had a bit of a thing a couple of months ago but you can't keep defending him."

Ianto frowned, "what did Gwen say?"

Rhys shifted uncomfortably in Ianto's grip, "she said she caught you guys having sex once and that's why its awkward at work 'cause Jack only wanted a one night stand and you wanted more, there's nothing to be embarrassed about mate but you need to stop defending him, he doesn't deserve it, not when he's shagging my girlfriend!"

Jack looked at him in shock, one hand clutching the bruise forming on his chin. "Rhys I have never slept with Gwen-"

"So where was she last night?"

Ianto growled a little, still holding Rhys up against the wall, "she was at work all night."

"Oh aye yeah, just so happens that _he_ lives here."

Ianto had had enough, "look Rhys whatever Gwen has said is bull, me and Jack have been together for months now and last night he was at mine…all night, he didn't leave once."

Realisation dawned in Rhys' eyes and he slumped in defeat. Ianto let him go; going to Jack he checked his jaw and stroked it lightly. Even from his slumped stance Rhys could see the genuine affection between the two men, they weren't faking it and covering for Gwen.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, he slipped down to the floor and held his head in his hands. "For weeks she's been acting oddly, she's quiet and withdrawn, she won't let me touch her and when she does…if we have sex she won't look at me, like she's pretending I'm someone else. She's been staying later and later at work and when she didn't come home at all last night-" his breath hitched, "she always talks about you Jack and I just assumed…I assumed…"

Jack knelt down to Rhys, placing a hand on his shoulder, "it's alright Rhys, but I'm sorry whatever problems you're having they're not because of me," although Jack and Ianto knew slightly different, "I promise you, me and Ianto are together, I have never, and would never, try it on with Gwen."

Rhys scrubbed his face and sighed heavily, "I'm sorry mate, I shouldn't have-" Jack shook his head and stood up ending the conversation, he held a hand out and hauled Rhys up.

"We woke her up a few minutes ago, she's having a coffee now, and then she's going home, Ianto's doing her paperwork so she can go and spend some time with you."

Rhys smiled gratefully at Ianto who gave a tight smile back; he was still annoyed that Rhys had punched his boyfriend.

"Go home, cook her breakfast or something and talk to her."

Rhys smiled said, "thanks" and left the tourist office.

Ianto locked the door after him and looked at Jack, "you okay?"

Jack grinned, "of course I am, lets face it, it was _Rhys_ who punched me."

Ianto smiled, stepping closer, "so you don't need looking after then? You don't need somebody to kiss it better?"

Jack's expression immediately changed to a pained one, "you know I think he hit me a bit harder than I thought"

Ianto smiled as he wrapped his arms around the captain's waist, "where does it hurt?"

"Here" whispered Jack and kissed Ianto's lips.


	9. Chapter 9 of 52

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Nine

If Ianto had thought that after that morning things would get better, he was wrong. Even though he had helped Gwen, she still treated him contemptuously and expected him to go back to doing everything, he refused. Things got even more awkward when she revealed that her wedding had been postponed for the immediate future, she glared at Ianto when she had said that. It made Ianto angry, "as if it's my fault! She really needs to get her head sorted!" he ranted, whilst grabbing his and Jack's coats.

Jack stood in the middle of the hub, hands in pockets, "are you coming or not?" Ianto asked.

Jack looked up, "I didn't know if you'd want some privacy…I've been coming over every night for a month now."

Ianto blinked and realised that he had assumed that Jack was coming home with him, he hadn't actually asked. "Oh" he said colouring up at his presumptuousness.

Jack quickly crossed the hub over to him, "not that I don't want to come…I just didn't want you to think…" he paused looking unsure.

"Think what?" asked Ianto frowning.

"That I was just moving myself in without you asking me I suppose" said Jack, almost shyly. This sudden shyness, a new emotion for Jack to display, surprised Ianto a little, he stood and thought. Jack had clothes hanging in his wardrobe, his toothbrush sat next to Ianto's in the bathroom; Ianto even had cereal that Jack liked in the cupboard. He realised that Jack practically lived with him anyway and he enjoyed waking up next to Jack every day.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"Do I want to what?" asked Jack concerned. Ianto had looked deep in thought for a second and he wondered what was going through his mind.

"Move in" Ianto replied, now it was his turn to look shy. Jack just grinned and kissed Ianto. After a few moments Ianto pulled away, held out Jack's coat and said, "come on lets go home."

The next day Owen and Tosh knew something was up, Ianto and Jack wouldn't stop grinning and they were curious to find out why. Gwen was in a mood, she had so much paperwork to do but she couldn't go to Ianto, she was bitter and stubborn, letting her pride get in the way.

She frowned as Ianto slipped on his coat, smiled at Jack and left the hub, "where's he going?" she asked Tosh.

Tosh just shrugged and said "probably just going to stock up the kitchen." But when Ianto got back he was empty handed.

"Oi tea boy! Get us some coffee will ya?" yelled Owen.

"Okay Owen" smiled Ianto, he hadn't even been gone an hour and Owen was caffeine deprived.

"Oh Jack" he yelled, heading towards the kitchen, Jack looked up, "key" he said, tossing the silver object to him. Jack caught it, grinned and pocketed it. He began to whistle a little tune and moved across the hub, he stopped as he realised that the others were all staring at him.

"What?" he asked defensively.

Tosh just grinned, "what's the key for Jack?"

Jack just smiled, "my flat." Tosh faltered for a second and Jack smiled inwardly, he knew that she had worked it out but liked playing with her occasionally.

Owen frowned, "I thought you lived here?"

Jack turned and met his gaze, "I did and now I don't."

Gwen asked, "so where do you live now?"

Jack just smiled and said, "Yan's."

Tosh grinned and hugged Ianto who had just walked back in and he only just managed to hold onto his tray of coffees. "What's that for?" he asked surprised.

"Just happy to hear your news" Tosh said, Ianto looked at Jack and smiled. He looked back at Tosh fondly and said "thanks".

Ianto went to hand out the coffees but then froze as Gwen began to speak. "What are you thinking?" Ianto put down his tray and joined Jack, facing her with a scowl.

"What?" they both asked annoyed.

"You can't move out Jack, whose going to watch the rift?"

Jack just shrugged, "Gwen I stay at Ianto's all the time, have you not noticed? I just get alerts sent to my wrist strap."

Gwen frowned, arms crossed, "but what happens when something urgent comes up? Ianto's flat is twenty minutes away at least, we need you here." Ianto just looked pointedly at Gwen; he wasn't having her ruin every major event in his relationship with Jack.

"Gwen, wrist strap alerts are good enough, we've been doing this for months and don't you think that me and Jack have talked about this?"

Gwen wouldn't stop, "I think it's selfish you are putting yourselves in front of the safety of the public."

Jack saw red, "how dare you! I've lived here for years, isn't it about time I had a bit of normalcy?"

Ianto chimed in with, "how about you and Rhys move in here Gwen? 'Cause I have a feeling that if I lived here too that would cause some sort of issue for you, so why don't you watch the rift?"

Gwen stuttered, "I can't live here with Rhys! It's not a home."

"Exactly" interrupted Tosh.

"Just leave it Gwen" Owen said tiredly.

Gwen frowned, "I'm still closer than they will be if we're needed."

Ianto turned to look at Jack, "fine, maybe you're right Gwen." Gwen smiled triumphantly and Jack's heart fell. Ianto's eyes searched for his and when Jack finally met his gaze he felt instantly relieved, there was a twinkle there. "We'll just find somewhere new."


	10. Chapter 10 of 52

**Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews. Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Ten

Ianto knocked on the office door lightly and let himself in, Jack looked up and smiled widely, waving his arm to indicate that his phone call was nearly finished. Ianto perched himself on the desk, after placing down Jack's coffee and watched the team.

Owen was playing games on his computer and losing quite badly from the look of it, Tosh was tinkering about with a new bit of tech and Gwen… Ianto sighed heavily; Gwen was sat at her desk, scowling off into the distance. Ever since Jack and Ianto had announced their moving in together three days ago, she had been in a permanent bad mood, they had all decided to go to the pub and celebrate and she had declined and was now barely talking to anybody. Ianto hated it, it felt like she was marring what should be a happy time and he knew that it was affecting his lover badly.

Ianto jumped a little as he felt Jack pull him so that he landed on his lap, he must have been deep in thought as he had not even heard the Captain hang up.

"Penny for your thoughts?" whispered Jack nuzzling into his neck.

Ianto smiled and tried to get up, but Jack's arm held him down, "come on Jack!" Ianto laughed, "I always feel like a right prat sat on your lap."

Jack mock frowned, "you didn't mind last night."

Ianto blushed a little and pulled again. This time Jack let him but before Ianto knew it he had been pushed onto the chair and now had Jack on his lap, "there" said Jack, wriggling a bit and making himself comfortable. He swiped his mug off the desk and took a long sip.

Ianto smiled and moved his arm a bit so the sheaf of papers in his hand were visible. Jack's eyes brightened at the sight of estate agent details, "apparently my flat is worth this." Ianto said pointing to a figure he had written down, "so with savings I should be able to have in total this", he pointed to another figure. Ianto frowned and blushed again, "it should be more really…I just…it cost a lot…"

Jack kissed Ianto gently not wanting to make his lover feel any unnecessary pain. Jack knew how much Ianto got into debt whilst looking after Lisa, the electricity bill and medication alone cost him thousands a month and it had taken time for him to get her into Torchwood, he also had to move from London to Cardiff within a weekend. Jack also knew that Ianto practically spent everything whilst moving out that flat during his suspension, Jack supposed that the memories of her having been there even in a Cyberman state, before she had been moved to the hub, had been too much.

Ianto kissed back happy that Jack understood but embarrassed, it wasn't an awful lot, enough for a small flat, places by the bay were expensive. Jack pulled back and looked at Ianto, "you know I get paid by Torchwood too…you sort out all that kind of stuff where do you think it all goes?"

Ianto shrugged, "I know that you pay for Flat Holm."

Jack nodded, "but I've been around for a long time I have plenty of savings and investments…"

Ianto shook his head, "I don't want you buying us a more expensive place, I want us to do it together."

Jack nodded and smiled, "well what if I match it and put in the same amount?" Ianto nodded and said that he would make some calls.

Later that week, Ianto and Jack were looking around a flat, neither of them liked it and it wasn't worth the money. The kitchen was tiny and the estate agent and Ianto both blushed when Jack announced that you couldn't swing a cat in the shower let alone fit both of them in it.

Ianto flipped through a brochure of all the available properties. "This is stupid" he said to Jack, "for the amount we're paying you can get a house or a pokey flat like this."

Jack looked at Ianto for a moment and said, "so why don't we get a house?"

Ianto wasn't sure what to say, "er…isn't that a bit…a bit of a commitment?"

Jack frowned, "Ianto at the moment we are planning on buying a flat, what's so different about a house? Loads more space…" he trailed off as Ianto frowned.

Ianto didn't know how to word it; a house just seemed more permanent to him, more serious. They'd agreed to buy a flat rather than rent because they saw renting as wasting money but buying a house just seemed different, bigger somehow. "I dunno Jack a house, is a _house_" Jack shook his head not understanding the difference. "It's…it's a _home_ Jack, _families_ have houses."

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto, "I want a home with you, you _are_ my family Ianto."

Ianto didn't know what to say as a rush of emotions hit him, how could he have ever doubted Jack's affections in the past? Ianto nodded and smiled, leading the two men to kissing softly.

It took three weeks for them to find a house that they both liked; it was an old Victorian build, three bedrooms, a large kitchen and an equally large shower so Jack was happy. Ianto loved the place; it had a nice garden, was in a nice area and was a ten minute car journey away from the hub, so in fact they were closer than Gwen. He just couldn't justify buying such a big property for two people.

"What would we do with all the rooms?" he asked, "this is meant for kids Jack, not just us two."

Jack smiled and said, "well we can have a guest room…"

Ianto frowned, "and who exactly would stay there?" Jack thought for a second,

"Martha when she visits…or maybe…maybe you could have your niece and nephew to stay…"

Ianto felt surprised, he could hardly see Jack doing babysitting duty, it was odd enough that they were both being so domestic as it was.

"Although you would probably have to tell your sister about me first…"

Ianto grimaced he knew that Jack was teasing but underneath was a little hurt that Ianto still hadn't told his family about them.

"I will…soon I promise, it's just that I never see them it would be a bit odd if I pop round and said 'Oh by the way I have an immortal boyfriend named Jack'."

Jack chuckled, "maybe leave out the immortal bit."

Ianto smiled, "okay guest room, what about the other?"

Jack paused and said, "well I was thinking an office, half the time we stay at the hub just 'cause we're too tired to travel after doing paperwork so maybe we could do some here so we definitely get home."

Ianto smiled, "good idea."


	11. Chapter 11 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all the amazing reviews. Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Eleven

Within a month the sale of the property went through and the two men stood proudly outside their home, a removal van parked behind them. Jack had forgone his usual braces and boots and was stood in a plain white t-shirt and jeans, Ianto had swapped his suits for a hoody and jeans. By all accounts from the outside they looked like an ordinary couple moving into their new home and both men secretly loved it.

"I can't believe that it's ours" said Ianto, slipping an arm around Jack's waist.

"I know" grinned Jack, putting his own arm around Ianto. The two men sidestepped the removal men who were carrying in furniture, Jack spied what was written on the large, flat box that two men were carrying and whispered in Ianto's ear "and I can't wait to christen the new bed."

"I give up!" yelled Jack as he held what were apparently parts A and E but could not find the screws to put them together.

Ianto came through into the bedroom and laughed, "leave it for now, it's getting late."

Jack stared at the mug in Ianto's hands, "is that coffee?" he asked hopefully.

Ianto nodded and laughed, "I've finished unpacking the kitchen stuff" he looked and saw that it had taken Jack the past two hours to put together the wardrobe, chest of draws and two side tables but was now struggling with the bed. In that time Ianto had completely unpacked the kitchen, living room and dining room and put together a bookcase.

Jack happily slurped his coffee in pleasure and said, "I can't leave it what will we sleep on?"

Ianto looked down at the floor and grinned, "we've got a mattress, it will be like your camp bed at the Hub...but better."

Jack grinned; his tiny camp bed had irritated Ianto for months as there really wasn't enough room for two grown men to sleep in it.

"I'm starving and can't be bothered to cook" said Ianto, "Chinese?"

Jack suddenly realised how hungry he was and nodded, "sounds good."

Not long later the two men were sat on their new sofa eating their dinner and Ianto couldn't help but grin.

"What?" asked Jack, slurping on a noodle.

Ianto looked at him fondly and wiped away some sauce on Jack's chin with his thumb. "This" he said, waving his hand airily, "I suppose sitting here with the rooms decorated and furniture in and us eating dinner has just made me realise that we're actually being domestic. This is actually happening."

Jack smiled and pulled Ianto into a kiss, "it certainly is" he whispered.

After eating the two men watched television for a bit, but soon found themselves more interested in each other. Ianto reached out blindly to mute the television as he lay on top of Jack, kissing him passionately. Ianto pulled back, so that he was straddling Jack's legs and Jack sat up to meet him in another bruising kiss. Jack had his weight leaning on one hand and another on the back of Ianto's neck whilst Ianto has his hands wound tightly in Jack's hair. Their tongues battled for dominance until Jack pulled away panting, "mattress?" Ianto just grinned and yanked Jack off of the sofa and led him to their bedroom.

Ianto ran his hands down Jack's sides, his palms mapping quivering muscles and tugged the bottom of Jack's t-shirt upwards, whilst Jack was busy tugging at Ianto's jeans. Soon both men were naked and aroused, panting into each other's mouths as they both sought friction, heightening their pleasure. They collapsed onto the mattress, still kissing, fighting for dominance.

Ianto soon won and panted into Jack's mouth, "please tell me you unpacked the lube."

Jack nodded but then his face fell, "I didn't find the condoms though."

Ianto groaned, "are you telling me that you didn't pack the lube with the condoms?" He fell to Jack's side and flopped onto the mattress. Jack got up on one elbow and looked down at Ianto, looking a little unsure.

"When did we have our last physicals?"

Ianto shrugged, "nearly a year ago now, we should be due for more soon, why?"

"Well, you know Owen checks for absolutely everything; well we both came back clean didn't we? And... well I certainly haven't slept with-"

Jack was cut off by Ianto's lips, after kissing Jack softly he said "me neither, not before we were serious and definitely not after."

Jack just grinned and pulled Ianto on top of him and began kissing him again. After a few minutes Ianto retrieved the lube and began mapping Jack's body with his mouth. He sucked Jack's collar bone and made his way to his nipple, sucking each one until it was hard and erect. Jack's breathing hitched as Ianto placed open mouthed kisses down his stomach and eventually took him into his mouth. Jack's hands clenched in Ianto's hair as Ianto expertly sucked him, hollowing his cheeks and using the barest scraping of teeth at the right moment. Jack gasped as whilst he was doing this, Ianto began to prepare Jack by slipping one finger into his entrance and then another, stretching him and making him want more.

Ianto could tell that Jack was getting close and squeezed the base of his cock to stop him from coming too quickly.

"Ianto" growled Jack, "stop teasing!"

Ianto moved upwards and captured Jack's lips into a heated kiss, he gasped into it as Jack began to stroke his cock, somehow the other man had found the discarded tube of lube. Ianto groaned and pulled away from Jack's hand, seconds later Ianto sank into Jack's heat and both men moaned at how good it felt. Without the usual condom Ianto could really _feel_ Jack and the tightness and heat almost overwhelmed him, together with the almost brutal tug on his foreskin. Jack in turn could feel the shape of Ianto's cock and raised his hips to allow Ianto to get deeper, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly.

Jack dug his heels into the base of Ianto's back and urged the young man to thrust harder. Ianto snapped his hips faster, setting a hard and _bloody fantastic_ rhythm. Jack could feel his orgasm spreading; his fingers clenched Ianto's shoulders as Ianto began to stroke him, Jack felt consumed with pleasure and cried out Ianto's name as he came. Whilst he was coming Jack clenched down on Ianto and that was all it took for Ianto to spill his seed into Jack, he thrust forward a couple of more times and yelled out Jack's name, his whole body singing with the effect of his orgasm.

Soon after both men fell asleep for the first night in their new home.


	12. Chapter 12 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Twelve

A week later Jack and Ianto decided that the house was ready enough to have some guests and decided on having a moving in celebration, which meant that Ianto had to tell Rhiannon about his new relationship. He'd called his sister the day before and arranged to go out for lunch; he hoped that the public setting would mean that his sister wouldn't overreact.

"You sure that you don't want me to come?" said Jack.

Ianto nodded, "I'm really not sure what she's going to think, I'd rather introduce you when I know how she feels about this. See Tad was always a bit strict...and Mam was very religious..." he paused and Jack took the opportunity to kiss him.

"Stop worrying, she's your big sister, she won't react badly, she'll just want the best for you."

Ianto gave a weak smile in return and both men left Jack's office, he bid goodbye to the team and made his way to the cog door.

"What's up with him?" asked Owen, noting Ianto's worried expression and slumped posture.

"He's telling his family about us today" said Jack, "and he honestly doesn't think that it will go down well."

"Ouch" remarked Owen. Tosh frowned, worried for her friend. Gwen sat silently but for the first time she realised that perhaps Ianto and Jack's relationship wasn't the easiest. She couldn't imagine having to come out and justify having a relationship, with a twinge of guilt she realised that she had made this no easier for Ianto. He was obviously assuming that everyone would react negatively to his relationship because of her reaction. Suddenly Gwen realised that Ianto had never shown feelings for men before, he'd been so brave coming out to the team and she had made things awkward for them all. Gwen knew that she had let her own feelings ruin what little relationship she and Ianto had and whilst she wasn't entirely happy with the fact that the man she fantasised about and loved was in another relationship, she had to learn to let Jack go. She looked upwards and caught Jack's eye, she gave him a small smile and he smiled back in return.

Ianto fiddled nervously with the salt shaker in front of him, not looking directly at his sister and Rhiannon smiled hesitantly. She could never really understand her brother, he always dressed smartly and was a civil servant whilst she was a mum of two who worked part time and lived on the estate that they grew up in. They were so different in character, he was reserved whilst she was loud and it led to them communicating awkwardly. Rhiannon had been surprised when Ianto had called to go out for lunch; usually she had to nag him for months before he'd visit.

"What's wrong Ianto?" she asked, suddenly worried that perhaps he was ill or in trouble.

Ianto smiled a small smile and said "nothing" he sighed and realised that he had to get this over and done with. "The thing is Rhiannon...I've moved."

Rhiannon blinked and smiled relieved, "is that it? Cor you had me worried there Ianto, where to?" Her smile faltered, "wait, it's not back to London is it?"

"No." Ianto tried to smile but felt too nervous. "The thing is, I've moved in with someone."

Rhiannon's grin broadened, "brilliant! Congratulations Yan!" She said, whilst privately thinking that it was about time that he moved on from Lisa. "So how long have you been dating, what is she like?"

Ianto internally winced at the word 'she'. "Thanks" he said quietly, "well we've been dating for a while now, it's pretty serious...hence why we bought a house I suppose" he tried to chuckle.

"You bought a house?" Rhiannon was surprised, buying a house was such a commitment, this must be serious but she got the feeling that Ianto wasn't telling her something. "What's wrong Ianto?"

Ianto took a deep breath and looked his sister in the eye, "the thing is, I've moved in with a man, Jack...I have a boyfriend."

Rhiannon's mouth dropped, she would have never have thought that her straight laced brother was gay.

"Shit" she whispered, "now I owe Susan a tenner."

"What?" asked Ianto in confusion that was not the response he had been expecting.

"A while ago Susan, from round the corner, saw you in that nice French restaurant in town with a handsome bloke and told me you two were dating. I told her she was daft and she said that she'd bet me a tenner than you were gay."

"I'm not" blushed Ianto, "I don't know how to explain it Rhi, I only care about Jack...there's been no other men and never will be. I've only felt this way about Jack."

"Bloody hell" Rhiannon whispered. "Oh my god!" she said a lot louder, Ianto was alarmed as people began to look at their table.

"Oh my god!" she repeated, "I mean...since when Ianto?"

"Like I said, it's just been Jack we've known each other a couple of years now and have been seeing each other for just over a year."

Ianto was surprised as Rhiannon suddenly leant over the table and cuffed him around the head, "why didn't you tell me sooner?" she demanded.

"I wasn't sure how you would react" Ianto said quietly, trying to not wince at the slap his sister had just given him.

"Ianto as long as you're happy...he does make you happy right, this Jack guy?"

"Yeah" Ianto smiled, suddenly feeling a weight of worry lift off of his shoulders. "Very...insanely so" his smile broadened into a grin.

Rhiannon smiled, "tell me about him."

Ianto's grin faltered he couldn't exactly tell Rhiannon that Jack was from the future or immortal, she'd think that he was crazy. He just wished that for once something in his life didn't have to be a secret from her; she thought that he was a civil servant, that Lisa had died in a fire... So he decided to be as honest as possible and hoped that it was enough.

"He's my boss" he admitted and Rhiannon's grin turned dirty, "nice one Ianto" she laughed.

Ianto chuckled too, "he's...I don't know how to describe him really, handsome and a terrible flirt. He's kind, intelligent, brave, funny...And if he could hear this his head would get even bigger." Ianto really hoped that there was no CCTV near the restaurant; Jack didn't need his ego inflating. Ianto finished with, "he's good to me."

Rhiannon smiled, Ianto seemed happy talking about this Jack, happier than she had seen him for a long time. "You'll have to introduce us" she said.

Ianto nodded, "we're going to have a moving in party...well more like a big dinner, it would be nice if you, Johnny and the kids came...you know, if it's not too weird for them."

Rhiannon shook her head, "don't be daft; we'll all be there Ianto. I'm happy for you."


	13. Chapter 13 of 52

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the fantastic reviews, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Thirteen

Ianto tried to hide a smile as Jack smoothed down his shirt again, "are you sure that this looks okay?"

Ianto stood in front of his partner and smiled, "for the third time yes" he kissed Jack gently. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were nervous." The two men had decided to invite Rhiannon and her family an hour early to the party so that Jack could get to know them before the other guests arrived and Jack was clearly nervous.

Jack grinned, but it wasn't his usual large one, "who me? Never, families love me..." he sighed and gave up the act, "what if they don't like me?"

"Of course they will" said Ianto confidently, "just don't flirt with my sister or else you'll have an angry Welshman on your hands."

"Ianto you know I'd never-"

Ianto smiled and cut Jack off, "I meant Johnny you idiot."

In truth Ianto was a little worried about Johnny's reaction to his sexuality and living situation, Johnny was abrupt at the best of times and he hoped that he and Jack wouldn't bump heads. Ianto smiled to himself, then again knowing Rhiannon she'd probably lectured him on how to behave anyway.

Jack jumped as the doorbell rang and he felt sick to his stomach, normally he was fine meeting families, but this was different, this was all the family that Ianto had and he couldn't mess it up.

Ianto leant forward and kissed Jack softly again before whispering, "you'll be fine."

Ianto opened the door and was engulfed with two excited children, "Uncle Yan!" they cried.

"Hey guys" Ianto smiled, hugging them both quickly and then ushering them through. Rhiannon was smiling broadly and Johnny was wearing the expression of being recently lectured on how to behave, Ianto had to smile at his sister.

Jack stood there nervous, he'd seen how the kids had embraced Ianto and smiled, the kids stopped short when they saw Jack.

"Are you Jack?" asked David boldly, he had more confidence than his sister.

"Yep" Jack smiled, "and you must be David and Mica." Both children nodded and Jack soon registered that Ianto was by his side again.

"Jack this is Rhiannon and Johnny."

"Hi" said Jack, shaking both Johnny and Rhiannon's hands wearing what he hoped was a charming smile. Rhiannon was clearly Ianto's sister; they had the same colouring and warm smile. Her husband Johnny seemed a little uncomfortable though and Jack wanted him to be at ease, he really didn't understand narrow twenty first century labels. "Would you like a drink?"

"That would be nice thank you Jack, I could murder a glass of wine" Rhiannon smiled and elbowed her husband discreetly, "beer would be good thanks" said Johnny.

Jack went into the kitchen to get the drinks and pour the kids some glasses of pop whilst Ianto showed his family around the house. Immediately Rhiannon elbowed her brother and grinned, "he's a bit of an all right Yan." Ianto blushed and Johnny just frowned at his wife.

Rhiannon was amazed, she knew that her brother made a fair bit but this house was lovely. The bathroom had a large free standing shower and a corner bath and was decorated in a pale blue. Ianto's and Jack's office was cream in colour making the room appear light and airy, with two large desks placed together so both men could work and talk to each other at the same time. The spare room was decorated nicely and had a double bed, Rhiannon was already working out when she could palm the kids off onto Ianto and Jack so she and Johnny could have some alone time. Ianto and Jack's room was huge and decorated in cream and red, Jack had insisted on the red seeing as Ianto looked so good in it, and looked out over their garden.

Back down the stairs, their living room was furnished practically and tastefully with a media system that made Johnny jealous. The dining room held a large table groaning with food for the party and then they found themselves back in the spacious kitchen with all the mod cons and a clearly nervous Jack.

Rhiannon decided to take pity on the man and accepted her glass of wine with a friendly smile, "thank you."

With the kids safely playing outside in the garden, Rhiannon and Johnny sat on one sofa and Ianto and Jack on another. When they had moved in Ianto thought it silly to have so much furniture but now he was glad, he hoped that now he had come out to his sister, rift permitting, she and the kids would visit often.

"So Jack, tell us a little bit about yourself, you're American right?" asked Rhiannon.

Jack and Ianto shared a glance and Jack launched into the prepared story, both men hated that they were beginning this new relationship with Ianto's family with lies but it needed to be done.

"Yep, I lived with my family in Illinois, when I was a bit younger I went travelling and ended up deciding to stay here."

"In Cardiff?" Johnny said incredulously.

Jack nodded; "it has its perks" he smiled, looking at Ianto who struggled to contain his blush.

"And you're a civil servant like Ianto?" asked Rhiannon.

Jack nodded and hoped that this grilling session wouldn't last too long. The hour passed quickly and soon enough Jack's charm had won all of the Davies family over. David and Mica thought that he seemed cool enough, and Rhiannon was happy to see that Ianto had caught herself a good one. Johnny had been cautious but soon began to like Jack for his sense of humour.

Ianto was pleased to see his family getting along well with Jack; he couldn't help but laugh at Jack's slightly shocked expression when the kids asked if they should call him Uncle Jack. Jack looked at Ianto who just nodded and Jack couldn't help but smile, it has been so long since he had been part of anyone's family.

Ianto and Jack stood in the kitchen whispering as they prepared another round of drinks. "Is it going okay?" asked Jack.

Ianto smiled, "it's going brilliantly." He looked at his watch, "the others should be arriving soon." In truth Ianto was beginning to get a little worried, although everyone had been briefed not to say anything about work in front of his family, he could see this going wrong.

But he had not time to worry as just at that moment the doorbell rang.


	14. Chapter 14 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews, I can't believe that I have over a hundred! Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Fourteen

"Jack!" cried an excited Martha Jones whilst engulfing him in a hug. Tom and Ianto smiled at each other before Ianto was enveloped in a hug of his own from Martha.

Tom handed over a bottle of wine to Jack and shook his hand, whilst Martha discreetly handed Ianto a small, soft package. "Open it later" she whispered. Ianto had a twinkle in his eye; he had an idea of what it was and quickly hid it in a cupboard when Jack wasn't looking.

Jack ushered Martha and Tom into the living room, "Martha, Tom this is Ianto's family; his sister Rhiannon, brother-in-law Johnny and niece and nephew Mica and David. Guys, this is a good friend of mine Martha and her husband Tom."

Everyone smiled their hellos and Ianto soon appeared with drinks for Martha and Tom. "So how do you know Jack?" Rhiannon asked Martha.

Martha glanced at Jack for a second, "we went travelling together for a bit" she answered truthfully.

"Oh Jack said that he went travelling before he settled here" said Rhiannon, "where did you go?"

"Oh you know, everywhere" said Martha smiling, "felt like going to the end of the world and back."

Jack squeezed Martha's shoulder softly and quickly changed the subject.

The next to arrive was Tosh, she was happy to meet Ianto's family and Rhiannon was pleased to meet the colleague that Ianto had mentioned often. "So you're like the IT specialist in the department then?" asked Rhiannon, determined to find out more about his brother's job.

Tosh smiled, "yes, sometimes when I get going I feel like Ianto's the only one who has any idea of what I'm talking about."

Rhiannon grinned and launched into a story about how Ianto was always good with computers and Tosh enjoyed hearing about Ianto as a young boy.

When she got the chance though, Tosh slipped off to join Jack and Ianto who were in the kitchen sorting out the food. They had decided on doing a buffet style dinner, not everyone would have been able to fit around the dining room table anyway and it also meant that they didn't have to cook a lot with Rhiannon coming early. Most of the cold food and nibbles were already out and the two men were just finishing it off.

"Everything alright Tosh?" asked Ianto, bending down to take a tray out of the oven. Tosh had to bite back a giggle as Jack openly stared at Ianto's jean clad bottom and then winked at Tosh.

"I just wanted to give you your house warming present."

"Oh Tosh you didn't have to" said Ianto.

Tosh passed the present to Jack who eagerly ripped open the wrapping paper. Both men were silent for a second as their present was revealed. Tosh had bought them two simple but beautiful silver photo frames; one had a photograph of the team in it, Martha had taken it on Tosh's camera for them on one of her many visits to the base. The team had decided to go out for a pub lunch and were sat outside on a picnic table, they were all squashed, with arms wrapped around each other to fit in and grinning broadly.

The second photograph neither man had seen before, it was of Jack and Ianto in the hub. Ianto was sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, surrounded by folders and reports, with Jack lying on the couch with his head in Ianto's lap, another report laid out on his chest. Ianto was looking down at Jack with a soft smile on his face and Jack was smiling back, looking into Ianto's eyes.

"How did you get this?" asked Ianto quietly, amazed at how peaceful and happy he and Jack seemed.

"CCTV" said Tosh, "do you like it?"

Jack smiled "they're lovely Tosh thank you." Before Tosh knew it she was being hugged tightly by both men.

Owen arrived shortly later and handed Jack and Ianto a bottle of whisky as a house warming present. He seemed a little awkward at first, not really knowing who to speak to but soon got chatting away to Tom about life in a hospital.

Rhiannon pulled Ianto over to the side, "Ianto, Owen is yours and Jack's work colleague right?" Ianto nodded, "why do you need a doctor in your department, I thought it was office work?"

Jack overhearing Rhiannon decided to help Ianto out, "it is Rhiannon, Owen is like an advisor for the government. He's our guy that we go to when we need a specialist's opinion."

Ianto looked at Jack gratefully as Rhiannon believed him.

Last to arrive were Gwen and Rhys, who held a pot plant in his hands. Gwen was a little nervous about coming over, she knew that her relationship with her work colleagues had been strained at best recently. Rhys was anxious, wondering why on earth he had agreed to come; Gwen had been acting off all day and had changed both his and her own outfits a couple of times. He also felt guilty as the last time he had seen Ianto and Jack, he'd punched Jack and accused him of sleeping with Gwen. But it was too late to back out now as Gwen rang the doorbell. As the door opened both Rhys and Gwen plastered wide smiles on their faces and hoped that this evening would go well.


	15. Chapter 15 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all of the reviews. Torchwood is owned by the BBC. **

Chapter Fifteen

Ianto froze getting some plates out of the kitchen cupboard, the door bell had rung and there were only Gwen and Rhys left to come. Ianto had wondered if inviting Gwen was the right thing to do, although recently she had seemed to calm down and not make as much fuss, he wasn't sure if seeing his and Jack's home would push her over the edge. He also wasn't sure if Gwen being in the same room as his sister would be a good idea, who knows what she would say to Rhiannon. Jack gave a quick smile in Ianto's direction and slipped out of the kitchen to answer the door. Ianto quickly finished the rest of his beer and then continued getting out the plates.

Jack straightened his shirt out, took a deep breath and answered the door, he was met by two nervous smiles and inwardly sighed, this would not do. He decided that Rhys would be the easiest to put at ease; Gwen however would take a little work.

"Hello" he grinned.

"Hi" said Rhys smiling hesitantly; he thrust out the plant in his hands, "for you and Ianto."

Jack smiled, "thank you" and took the plant. "Come in" he ushered the pair through and took their coats, after setting the plant pot down on a nearby shelf.

Gwen stood silently as she surveyed the inside of the house. It was beautiful, Jack and Ianto's tastes complimented each other perfectly, the place wasn't too old fashioned, or too modern. Dark wood and cream walls gave the home a well loved and relaxed feel. She could hear soft music coming from the living room and the chatter of voices helped alleviate her anxiety a little.

"Is everyone here?" she asked.

Jack nodded, "I'll introduce you to Ianto's family, but you know the rest it's just Tosh, Owen, Martha and her fiancé Tom."

Rhys followed Jack into the living room, who again had the plant in his hands in order to show Ianto, but Gwen hung back for a second to compose herself; although she knew that Ianto and Jack were now living together it was different seeing their home. She took in a deep breath and entered the living room smiling and saying hello to everyone on autopilot. She accepted a glass of wine off of Ianto and sat down next to Rhiannon, which did nothing to alleviate Ianto's nerves, he decided to keep an eye on her and what she and Rhiannon talked about.

Gwen and Rhiannon exchanged pleasantries for a while but soon Rhiannon started asking Gwen questions about Ianto and Jack's relationship.

"So Ianto says that they've been seeing each other for a while now, did you guys all know? We only found out the other week...what are they like at work together? Are they good together? They certainly seem it now..." Rhiannon's voice trailed off as she watched her brother with a smile, she didn't think she had ever seen him as happy as he had been tonight.

Gwen ummed in agreement, "they probably just wanted to see if it would last before telling everyone."

"Did they not think it would?" asked Rhiannon puzzled; Gwen had said that in an odd tone in her opinion.

"Oh you know...it's just that Jack's a terrible flirt...I guess none of us thought that it would get this far."

"What do you mean?" asked Rhiannon her eyes narrowing.

Gwen shrugged, "I just wouldn't have put Ianto and Jack together that's all. Jack's not the type to settle down and Ianto doesn't seem like the kind of person that could get him to."

Rhiannon huffed; "well evidently he has" she then got up and moved away from Gwen. Ianto frowned as he saw his sister move away, leaving Gwen on the sofa with a slightly shocked expression on her face. He went over to her to see what Gwen said to irritate his sister so much but Rhiannon just shook her head and said it was nothing. She didn't want her brother to know Gwen's rude comment and ruin his party; Ianto didn't press the issue but he did notice that Rhiannon didn't go out of her way to speak to Gwen by herself again.

An hour or so had passed and Jack was pleased to see that everyone was getting along well and enjoying the food. He glanced at the table and saw that it looked like it had barely been touched, he had told Ianto that he had done far too much but the young man was worried about what people would think if there wasn't enough. Jack smiled as he thought about Ianto's fussing and constant cleaning for the last week; it was worth it though to see him so relaxed as he talked to his sister about Mica's latest school project. What Jack was most thankful for though, was for the rift being so quiet and not ruining their night.

Jack realised that his glass was empty so went to get himself another drink and was surprised to see Gwen in the kitchen. She had her back to him but he could see that she held one of the photo frames that Tosh had gotten them; he and Ianto had not decided where to place them yet.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked.

Gwen jumped; unaware that she was no longer alone and quickly wiped her face. Jack was shocked to see that she had been crying, her face was streaked with mascara and she had been looking at the picture of the team smiling happily.

"Fine" she said, plastering on a fake smile.

"Gwen" said Jack patiently "talk to me."

Gwen looked back down at the photograph, "I ruined everything didn't I?" she whispered.

Jack sighed, he really didn't want to do this tonight, he was having a good time but he supposed that this conversation needed to be had.

"You didn't ruin anything."

Gwen shook her head, "I did...we were all so close and then my attitude...I don't blame Owen and Tosh for thinking badly of me. I don't blame you and Ianto for hating me for how I've acted."

Jack frowned, "nobody hates you Gwen, but yes you did handle this badly."

"Understatement of the century" she said sadly.

Jack smiled, "things can be fixed."

"I know" said Gwen, "I'm sorry."

"To be honest Gwen I think you should probably apologise to Ianto rather than me."

"I know" said Gwen.

"Look why don't you go upstairs and clean yourself up and then come back down and enjoy yourself?"

Gwen nodded and smiled, "thanks Jack."

After washing her face in the bathroom Gwen went to walk back downstairs but paused as she saw a door ajar. She looked quickly downwards to make sure nobody was coming up and pushed the door open, it was Jack and Ianto's room. Gwen stood in the doorway silently; this was Jack and Ianto's room. This is where they slept, had sex...Gwen sadly thought, this is where they make love.

It was then that she realised that Ianto had done something that she couldn't do; he had won Jack's heart. Suddenly seeing their room made Jack and Ianto's relationship truly real to Gwen and she bit her lip to stop her tears. She had to accept that she and Jack were never going to happen, that his relationship with Ianto was serious. Gwen took one last look at the room and shut the door firmly, took a deep breath and made her way back down to the party.

-TW-

Shortly later everyone was sat in the living room, laughing and talking whilst picking at the food and drinking. Mica, David and, to everyone's amusement, Owen were playing on Ianto's X-Box. Jack watched the children and Owen playing with a smile on his face and remembered Ianto's utter embarrassment when he admitted to owning one the first night Jack had stayed around. Jack had laughed when he once caught Ianto playing a game that involved shooting aliens, "sometimes it's nice to unwind" said Ianto as if he didn't fight aliens every day.

Jack was bought back to the present as Ianto, Rhys, Tom and Johnny's debate about rugby got a little heated. "How can you say that England are better?" asked an outraged Rhys and Jack chuckled at Tom, he was outnumbered three to one poor bloke. He couldn't help but smile at how utterly ordinary they were all being; they had children playing in the room, the girls were all laughing over glasses of wine, thankfully Gwen had cheered up, there was good food and nice music... Jack couldn't help but sigh contentedly this was what they fought for every day, this is what he lived for. Ianto heard Jack sigh and looked at him worriedly, when he saw Jack's expression he couldn't help but smile, knowing exactly what his partner was thinking.


	16. Chapter 16 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all of the reviews, here is a bit of smut for you all. Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Sixteen

Jack and Ianto waved off the last taxi which held a slightly inebriated Tosh and full on drunken Owen. Rhiannon, Johnny and the kids had left fairly early on so the kids could go to bed; the others had waited until the early hours of the morning to leave and Tosh and Owen's taxi had been the last to arrive.

"Do you think Tosh will be alright getting Owen home?" asked Jack.

"Yeah" said Ianto, "I slipped the cabbie some money to help her get Owen into his flat."

Jack smiled at Ianto, "good idea. Hopefully there will be no rift alerts in the morning 'cause he isn't going to be getting up in a while."

Ianto yawned loudly, "me neither I'm shattered."

Jack shut the front door and followed Ianto into their dining room, there was still plenty of food left, "do you think we should take this into the hub?" Ianto said whilst beginning to stack up plates and bowls to take into the kitchen.

Jack nodded, "yeah we'll never get through all of this by ourselves."

He followed Ianto into the kitchen, who then began to wrap up the leftovers and put them in the fridge whilst Jack went to retrieve the rest. A few minutes later Ianto went to turn on the kitchen sink tap, intent on washing up, but a hand on his own stopped him. Jack circled his arms around Ianto's waist and murmured into the younger man's ear, "it'll wait until tomorrow."

Ianto went to protest, "Jack we can't just-" his words cut off into a moan as Jack began to suck at his neck. "I suppose it can wait" he agreed.

Jack smirked against his skin, "not too tired?" he asked.

Ianto turned so he faced Jack, "I think I'm getting a second wind" he whispered before gently pressing his lips against Jack's.

The gentleness of their kisses soon disappeared and Jack soon whispered in Ianto's ear hotly, "I don't think we've christened the kitchen yet."

Jack's hands were running up and down Ianto's body making it hard for him to think but suddenly Ianto remembered Martha's gift. For a second he wondered if he should save it but then decided that he could always use it again and plan something more elaborate in the future when he wasn't quite so tired.

"Not here" he whispered, "go upstairs, I'll be up in a second."

Jack looked at Ianto confused, "Yan?"

Ianto smiled, "go on I'll be up in a second I promise."

Jack left the kitchen wondering what Ianto was up to. Ianto waited a couple of seconds before making his way to the hallway, he found where he had stashed Martha's present and eagerly ripped open the wrapping paper. Ianto grinned as he saw that he was right about what the gift was "Martha Jones I love you" he whispered as he made his way up the stairs.

Jack was startled as somebody knocked on the bedroom door, he was laying on his and Ianto's bed, barefoot with his hands behind his head.

"Yan?" he called.

The knock just sounded again.

"Er...come in?" Jack said, the second the door opened Jack's eyes widened almost comically. Stood in front of him was Ianto with a UNIT cap on top of his head.

"Reporting for duty sir."

Jack grinned and leapt off of the bed, "where did you get the cap?" he asked.

"Martha gave it to us as a gift; I took the liberty of opening it sir."

"Did you now?" asked Jack, circling Ianto as if inspecting a new recruit, "without consulting me?"

"Yes sir" Ianto bit his lip, "do I need punishment sir?"

Jack shook his head and Ianto hesitated wondering if perhaps Jack was too tired for games. "No soldier, but I do believe that Dr Jones sent you to me so I can..." he grinned dirtily "bend you into shape."

Ianto gulped but internally grinned, his own body hardening at Jack's tone of voice.

"Strip" Jack ordered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Ianto's hands reached for his shirt button and Jack added, "slowly." Ianto smiled and undid his shirt buttons tantalisingly slowly, letting the garment slip to the floor as it left his shoulders. His fingers slipped down to his belt buckle and undid the strip of leather, letting it slide through his hands and then dropped it so it joined the shirt of the floor.

Soon Ianto was stood naked and Jack was pleased to see that Ianto was aroused by his orders as he was. Ianto was trying hard not to grin as Jack stared at him with eyes darkened from lust, he saw Jack lick his lips and a twitch of a smirk showed on his face.

Jack frowned, "something funny soldier?"

Ianto schooled his face, "no sir."

Jack stood up from the bed, "strip me."

Ianto immediately stepped forward and began to fumble at Jack's buttons, anticipation making his fingers clumsy. Jack stood passively and allowed Ianto to undress him but he couldn't help a shuddering breath escaping as Ianto knelt to pull down his trousers and boxer shorts.

Ianto remained kneeling, "sir?" he questioned, Jack looked downwards and nodded. Ianto held the base of Jack's cock and took the head between his lips sucking gently. Jack almost came from the sight alone as he saw the UNIT cap bobbing up and down as Ianto began to speed up. "God Ianto" he groaned as Ianto used the barest scraping of teeth and began to tease his balls with his fingers.

After a few minutes Jack began to feel the tingle of his impending orgasm and barked out "enough!" Jack bit back a groan as Ianto stood to attention, his lips swollen and red.

"Get on the bed" ordered Jack gently and Ianto immediately complied. Jack straddled Ianto and Ianto moaned as Jack kissed him hard. "What do you want soldier?" asked Jack.

"Whatever you want sir" answered Ianto.

Jack chuckled, "I want you."

Ianto began to breathe erratically as Jack began to stroke his cock, "don't say a word" said Jack. Ianto nodded to show that he understood.

Jack reached into the bedside cabinet and pulled out a tube of lube he leant back and held it out to Ianto wordlessly. Ianto followed the silent order and began to rub the lubricant on Jack's cock, his own cock twitching at the groans coming from Jack.

After preparing Ianto Jack sank inside him moaning loudly. Ianto met Jack's thrusts by screwing his hips downwards and the two quickly developed a punishing rhythm. Ianto tried desperately not to moan and settled for stopping himself making sounds by biting Jack's shoulder as Jack teased his prostate mercilessly. Jack soon felt his orgasm pooling in his stomach and rolled them so that Ianto was now on top; he sat up so that both men were chest to chest.

"Do you want to come solider?" asked Jack. Ianto nodded. "You can speak" said Jack, wrapping his arms around Ianto holding them closely together.

"Yes sir" said Ianto his voice was deep and ragged with arousal.

"Ride me" whispered Jack.

Ianto groaned at the thought and held onto Jack's shoulders, raising his hips and impaling himself on Jack. Soon the two men were lost in their pleasure, Jack gripped Ianto's cock and began to stroke him in time with his own upward thrusts.

"God Jack" gasped Ianto as he held onto Jack tighter.

"Come for me Ianto" whispered Jack. Ianto kissed Jack and then threw his head back as he came over both his and Jack's chests. Jack thought that he had never seen something so erotic; Ianto's UNIT cap was in danger of falling off as it sat at an angle on his head, his body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his face was adorably flushed. The sight was enough to make Jack come himself; he shuddered in Ianto's grasp and met Ianto in one last messy kiss.

Jack stared at his partner in the dark; Ianto was sleeping letting out small unobtrusive snores and Jack couldn't help but smile at him. He focused on Ianto's sleeping face and felt truly content for the first time in years; he had a home, he had someone that he loved and who loved him in return, they had good friends and tonight he had been accepted into Ianto's family. Jack didn't know what the future held for him and Ianto but he did know that he would never look at a UNIT cap in the same way again.


	17. Chapter 17 of 52

**Author note: Thank you for all the reviews. Torchwood is owned by the BBC. **

Chapter Seventeen

_Six months later._

Ianto woke up, it was still dark and he stared blearily at his alarm clock, the glowing green digits informing him that it was just after four in the morning. He sighed as he realised that Jack had woke him up again for the fourth time that week. Ianto rolled over gently to face Jack, he was asleep but he kept rubbing his stomach and the movement of knuckles on his back was what had kept waking Ianto up all week. Although Jack looked peaceful, Ianto was concerned that perhaps he wasn't well and not telling him. Ianto decided to tackle Jack in an hour or two, closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Ianto watched Jack carefully, they were sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast and Jack was acting normally. Ianto hadn't heard him throw up, the captain was eating with his usual gusto and he didn't once show discomfort.

Jack looked up and saw Ianto looking at him a slight frown on his face, "what's wrong Yan?"

Ianto smiled and picked up his coffee, taking a sip he said, "are you feeling okay?"

Jack was confused, "yeah sure why?"

Ianto sighed and rubbed his face trying to wake himself up, "nothing its fine…it's just that for the last week you keep waking me up"

Jack looked guilty, "sorry Yan…do you…do you want me to stay in the spare room?"

Ianto looked horrified, "no, no its not that it's just that when I wake up its 'cause I can feel you rubbing your stomach, it's the same every time I was just wondering if you felt ill that's all."

Jack looked thoughtful, "no I feel fine…I don't know why I've started doing that."

Ianto smiled and shrugged, "just one of those things I suppose" he replied, gulping the last of his coffee and grabbing his coat, "come on we're going to be late."

Ianto and Jack sat in a comfortable silence in the car journey to the Hub, however whilst Ianto was thinking of all the work he had to do that day, Jack was wondering why he felt a little nauseous. A sense of unease rolled over him as he thought of Ianto's comment about rubbing his stomach, Jack was sure that that meant something but he couldn't remember what. It soon left his mind as the two men entered the Hub and began their day.

It was mid afternoon and Jack was sitting bored, trying to avoid paperwork, he was gladly distracted by the knock on his door. "Come in!" he yelled, slightly disappointed that it was Owen and not Ianto.

"Jack, I've finished that autopsy report on that white humanoid alien, from last week? I think I've found out why she was so aggressive, it seems that she was carrying some form of offspring inside her chest cavity…"

The rest of Owen's report fell on deaf ears as Jack gasped, his brain made all the logical connections quickly, so that it took a while for him to catch up with his thoughts. The word offspring made him feel cold; he remembered what his stroking his stomach in his sleep could signify.

"Jack…Jack! You alright mate?"

Jack mentally shook himself and said, "yeah sorry just a bit of indigestion." Owen didn't look convinced but said that he'd get him some tablets.

Jack had hid in his office all day, thoughts whirling, 'it can't be possible' he thought pacing, he placed a hand on his stomach and groaned, he couldn't be could he?

Ianto knocked lightly and Jack plastered a grin on his face, "you all done?"

Ianto frowned slightly, Jack was using his fake grin and he had been off when the team ate dinner but he decided not to push it. "I'm sorry" he apologised, "I'm going to need another hour in the archives; you go home I won't be long."

Jack put his arms around Ianto's waist and kissed the man softly, "you work too hard" he whispered.

Ianto smiled, "the sooner you let me go, the sooner I'll be done."

Jack smiled back, pecked his lips and let go of Ianto's waist. He followed Ianto with his eyes as he descended down into the archives; he watched the CCTV for a few minutes to make sure Ianto got to his small desk down there and quickly left his office.

Jack moved swiftly down into the medical bay and quickly pulled out a scanner, he gulped nervously telling himself that he was overreacting. He tentatively placed his hand on the scanner and watched as an image came up on the screen, he gasped unable to look away as a bright red glowing dot appeared on the image of his body.

"Jack?" Ianto called.

Jack jumped and quickly tried to cancel the image but it was too late, Ianto was coming up the stairs.

"I figure we might as well go home now, I'll do it tomorrow besides you still owe me that back mass-" his voice cut out as he saw the screen and Jack's stricken face. "Jesus what is that?" He rushed over to Jack, placing a hand on his shoulder, "don't worry we'll call Owen, he'll know what to do. I don't get it you haven't been bitten or anything have you?"

Jack could hear that Ianto was panicking and shook himself out of his own shock, his throat was dry and wouldn't allow him to speak, "Yan" he croaked, "I know what it is."


	18. Chapter 18 of 52

**Author Note: Wow over two hundred reviews thank you so much! Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Eighteen

Jack felt sick as he grabbed Ianto's hand softly and pulled him towards the autopsy table, they both sat down, Ianto staring at Jack with concern. Jack didn't know what to say, he didn't know how badly Ianto was going to freak out and his mind was racing. 'He takes the immortality thing quite well but maybe this is one weird thing too far. What if he doesn't want children? He's only twenty five after all...'

Jack remembered being that young and he certainly didn't want to be tied down at that age, 'but Yan is so much more mature than I was' thought Jack, but they had never discussed it. They'd only been living together for a few months, 'at least this means there was a home for it, the baby couldn't well live in my old bunker. But how can we raise a child in Torchwood?'

Jack suddenly felt selfish as he realised that the child would be something he could hold onto when Ianto died, a part of him that he could always have, but what if the child had his immortality too? He couldn't wish that on anyone. Were they ready to be parents? Or could he get Owen to perform a termination, could he do that if that was what Ianto wanted? Jack's mind whirled with thoughts and he almost missed Ianto speaking.

"Jack?" there was fear in Ianto's voice and Jack turned to find those beautiful blue eyes staring at him.

Jack squeezed their hands, "Yan there's something I need to tell you…but I'm not sure how."

Ianto smiled slightly, "starting from the beginning usually helps."

Jack tried to smile but it came out more of a grimace which made Ianto worry more, "when I was born, in the fifty first century, humans don't just live on Earth, they colonised other planets."

Ianto nodded, "like your planet."

Jack smiled slightly thinking of his old home and nodded, "the thing is they didn't account for how different environments would affect a human physically, by the fiftieth century it was becoming more and more difficult for a majority of women to conceive off world."

Ianto frowned at Jack not seeing where this was going, Jack continued.

"So scientists came up with a plan and began to inject embryos with a certain gene that would be carried on within a family's DNA. An ancestor of mine had been implanted with this gene…it…it makes it so that males can conceive too, so there were double the chances of being able to reproduce and populate new planets."

Jack said this quickly and couldn't face Ianto wondering if Ianto would make the connection, he glanced to his right quickly and could see the realisation dawn on Ianto's face,

"Jack" he choked a little, "are you…are you telling me that you're pregnant?"

Jack looked away again, worried about what emotion Ianto was showing, was it fear, anger, disgust? He nodded slightly and was faced with silence from the other man.

"An in…. as in pregnant, pregnant?" Ianto stuttered and Jack closed his eyes slowly trying to remember that this would be a new concept to Ianto, as far as he had been concerned there was no need for birth control.

"Yeah" he whispered.

"Fucking hell" whispered Ianto back. Jack tried to suppress a snort, it was unusual to hear Ianto swear unless they were in bed but the man was dazed and shocked and in truth so was Jack.

He was surprised as he felt Ianto throw his arms around him, pulling him closer, "are you okay?"

Jack laughed shakily, "yeah… yeah I suppose I just didn't think I would ever have this to deal with."

"Tell me about it" Ianto murmured into his hair, kissing the top of Jack's head quickly. "Why were you afraid to tell me?"

Jack was shocked to find that he was welling up, could he blame it on hormones already? "Well you're young and you put up with so much from me as it is…" Ianto pulled away and stroked Jack's cheek with his thumb, wiping away the tears.

"When I was at school they always told us it takes two to…" Ianto waved a hand between them, "you know…so it's not your fault"

"But you didn't know that we could. Look I know it was my idea to stop using condoms but I didn't think that this could happen. There's so much oestrogen in the rain and you're not from my time..." Jack was rambling and he knew it.

Ianto shook his head, "it's not your fault Jack okay? Now we need to talk about what we want to do…I mean Jesus Jack it's a baby!"

"I know" said Jack.

"I mean there are so many things we have to think about, work, can we even look after a kid? How are you going to cope being pregnant? Do we even want a baby?"

Jack finally made eye contact and said quietly, "do you want it?"

Ianto stared back, "do you?"

"That's not what I asked."

Ianto shrugged and Jack's heart fell a little bit, "I always thought I'd have kids one day but…but I suppose I let go of that when we got serious."

"I think you'd be a good dad"

"I think you would be too, but Jack no matter what I want, this is your body, are you going to be able to carry the baby? It will restrict your life so much I mean you can't just walk around looking pregnant in this day and age no matter if it's normal for you. Do you want to go through that?"

Jack thought for a second and said, "I can do it…if you want the baby too. If it doesn't weird you out too much."

Ianto smiled, "really?"

Jack grinned, "really."

"But…but Jack we need to be realistic about this. Won't you have to watch our child die? I mean, can you put yourself through that?"

Jack was happy that Ianto was considering his feelings, he loved that he was so pragmatic but more than anything he was getting used to the idea of this baby. An accident… but an amazing one.

"I'd rather be happy for those few years Yan"

Both men had tears in their eyes, fingers entwined they got up, "lets go home" Jack whispered.

They made their way home and lay in bed together, just holding each other basking in their news.

"Were you ever going to tell me that you could get pregnant?" Ianto whispered, Jack's heart beating a tattoo against his ear.

"No." Jack replied honestly, "in the future sperm is genetically modified as well to make it easier for a male to conceive; how we did it I don't know, it must be like a one in millions upon millions of chances."

Ianto grinned, "well I told you I was good." Jack chuckled, carding his fingers through Ianto's hair. "What made you think that you were pregnant?"

"This morning you said about me rubbing my stomach and it bothered me but I didn't know why. Then in my office Owen said something about offspring and it clicked."

"Can you remember much about male pregnancies?" Ianto asked.

"Not a lot" Jack said ruefully, "I never paid that much attention I couldn't see myself as being a pregnant time agent."

Ianto sighed, "we'll muddle our way through…we should tell Owen he'll need to make sure that you're both healthy and it would make sense for him to perform the caesarean…that is how you give birth right?"

Jack swatted his head, "of course it is! And you're right we'll tell him tomorrow if you like…but I'd like to wait before we tell Tosh and Gwen…just in case…just in case something goes wrong."

Ianto shivered and nodded, he placed a hand on Jack's stomach, looked up at him and smiled, "I won't let anything go wrong."

Jack kissed the top of his head and they settled into a happy, peaceful sleep. That night Ianto woke again to find Jack stroking his midriff lightly and rather than be irritated, he let out a happy sigh.


	19. Chapter 19 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews, hope that you enjoy this chapter. Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Nineteen

As everyone packed up for the day, Tosh and Gwen were curious as to why Jack asked Owen to stay behind, "why what have I done now?" Owen asked.

Jack grinned, "nothing I just need to talk to you."

That was another thing that made the girls curious, all day Ianto and Jack had done nothing but grin. Even when Owen managed to get purple alien goo everywhere, Ianto had just grinned and got the mop, normally he'd have thrown a fit. The girls wished Owen luck and left as he slowly made his way up to Jack's office where he and Ianto were waiting.

Owen blinked, mouth sagging slightly, he blinked again. He looked at Ianto and Jack holding hands, smiling and he said, "you're not taking the piss are you?" Ianto shook his head and Jack explained the future fertility problems that mankind encounters. Owen couldn't describe what he was feeling, mostly confusion and shock, but there was also a slight feeling of fear. He didn't even know where to begin with this medically, what if he failed Ianto and Jack? Owen cleared his throat, "so…medically is it the same as any other pregnancy?"

Jack nodded, "the usual blood tests and scans and then after nine months I'll need a caesarean." He looked at Ianto briefly and then back at Owen, "I know this is weird and I'm putting pressure on you here, but you're the only person I can trust to help us through this. I can't exactly walk into a normal hospital and if I asked Martha…as much as I trust her...well who knows what UNIT will do if they found out…"

Ianto tightened his grip on Jack's hand, "I wouldn't let that happen" he said, and suddenly Owen could see that both men were being serious about having a family.

Owen nodded and smiled sincerely, "I won't let you down," he raised a slightly shaking hand and run it through his hair; this was a lot of responsibility. "I'd like to do some scans now if that's okay?"

Jack nodded and they made their way to the med bay where Owen began to take notes, "do you know how far along you are?"

Jack shook his head, "not really, I remember being told that for some reason men stroke their stomachs in their sleep when they are pregnant…I don't know why…that usually happens after about a month or so and Yan noticed I've been doing that for a week now."

Owen was surprised, "so unconsciously you know that you're pregnant?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know, I suppose for centuries men don't have children so when we do there's something in our heads that recognise it as odd to have another life growing in you."

Owen handed Jack a water bottle, "here drink this and then we can do a proper scan" he jotted some more notes down, "we'll be able to determine how far along you are once we see how the baby is growing."

Owen took a blood sample and made some more notes, watching as Ianto lovingly helped Jack out of his shirt, making sure that he was comfortable as he lay down ready for a scan. Owen smiled but also made a note to talk to Ianto about all of this, see how the young man was dealing with it all.

"It might be a bit cold" apologised Owen as he squirted a little gel on Jack's stomach and Ianto chuckled as Jack gasped. Jack glared at him but Ianto pretended not to notice as he stared at the little monitor, "where is it?" he was confused all he could see was a black and grey blur.

Owen was silent for a second, amazed that there actually was a foetus there, he moved the screen closer, "see this little blob here?" Ianto and Jack nodded, "that's your baby."

"Can we have a copy?" asked Ianto.

"Already done" Owen said handing it over.

Ianto looked at it hands shaking slightly, "but it's so tiny, how can that be a person?" he whispered smiling.

Jack sat back up, wiping away the gel and smiling at Ianto's expression, "they will be soon." Ianto kissed Jack chastely and both men smiled.

Owen made a few more notes and rubbed his eyes, "we need to talk about something, I'm going to treat this as a conventional pregnancy Jack. I'll take you off fieldwork in a couple of months, as you get bigger you can have light duties, but then you'll have to go on paternity leave. I don't want to risk either yours or the baby's health." Jack nodded. "There's another thing, I don't want you to die whilst pregnant…there's a sentence I never thought I would say" Jack and Ianto smiled slightly. "When you die your body reverts to its original state when you first died, so that's why you never have new scars or anything like that. I think that if you die there's a chance that your body will just absorb or destroy the foetus or if not eventually the lack of oxygen will harm it."

Jack looked grim for a second and Ianto looked worried. Jack just looked at Ianto and smiled, "don't be so worried, you do it every day why can't I?"

Ianto and Owen laughed and Owen began packing up his equipment, "I also want to do weekly checks, this is all new to me and I don't want to miss anything that can affect your health."

"Thanks Owen" Ianto smiled, "there was something else too actually, we were thinking that perhaps you can keep this from Tosh and Gwen for a while, we don't want them to start fussing and…and get their hopes up in case something goes wrong."

Owen nodded and murmured his agreement with their plan. Shortly later, as he made his way out of the hub, he couldn't help but smile at how Torchwood made it so that an immortal pregnant man didn't even faze him.


	20. Chapter 20 of 52

**Author Note: I apologise for the slight delay I've been away the past few days. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts! Torchwood is owned  
by the BBC.**

Chapter Twenty

The next two weeks went on as usual, although the girls knew something was amiss, once a week Owen always stayed behind at work and Ianto and Jack still couldn't stop grinning. "Maybe they are having threesomes" whispered Gwen one day to Tosh.

Tosh looked at her, "I don't think so I can't see Ianto wanting to share Jack and vice versa, I mean lets face it Jack barely even flirts with anyone anymore, he just has eyes for Ianto."

Gwen nodded, ignoring the pain she felt at Tosh's statement, "but then why is Jack on decaf?"

Tosh grimaced "I don't know but I hope Ianto gives in soon caffeine withdrawal is not an attractive side to Jack."

Owen overheard the last part of their conversation and inwardly laughed, if only they knew the truth; that an increasingly hormonal Jack had decided that as Ianto had put the baby in him, he had to survive on decaf too and needless to say Ianto was not best pleased. He made a mental note to tell them that Tosh and Gwen were beginning to notice that something was going on.

Later that day Gwen moved over to Tosh confused, "I don't get it" she said.

"Get what?" murmured Tosh concentrating on a new translation program she was running and beginning to tire of Gwen's needing to gossip about Ianto and Jack.

"Jack and Ianto they're happy all the time but Jack's on decaf." She looked over as Jack demolished his sixth slice of pizza, "and if I didn't know better I would say Jack is comfort eating!"

Tosh looked over and shrugged, "he's probably just really hungry."

Gwen frowned, "but he's been eating like this for a few days now."

They wandered over, Tosh hoping that Jack had saved her a slice or two, she smiled as Ianto handed a plate to her, "I rescued you some" he whispered with a grin. Gwen watched as another slice disappeared down Jack's throat, she looked at him critically and noticed that his shirts looked a little tighter.

"Jeez Jack don't you think you could lay off the pizza? You're gonna get huge!"

Jack froze and dropped his half eaten slice, his lip wobbled slightly and he got up abruptly, "er…sorry…" he was horrified to feel tears in his eyes, damn hormones. "Yeah…so I best go do some paperwork…" he said gruffly and quickly made his way to his office.

Gwen sat there shocked, "Christ he's more vain than I thought!"

Ianto scowled at her, "you just don't think do you Gwen?" and he made his way up to a clearly upset Jack, knowing that the secrecy and obvious weight gain was starting to get to his partner. The other watched as they saw Ianto put his arms around Jack, Jack just buried his head into the crook of Ianto's neck.

"Nice going Gwen" said Owen and he and Tosh left to eat their pizzas at their stations.

Upstairs in Jack's office Ianto was trying to comfort Jack. "It's okay" he whispered, "she didn't mean anything by it" he tried to soothe Jack by holding him close and stroking the back of his neck with one hand.

"I know" Jack said back, his voice muffled as his face was pressed into Ianto's neck and shirt collar. "I just...I'm sorry."

"What for?" asked Ianto confused, pulling back so he could look at Jack properly.

Jack shrugged clearly embarrassed, his face was blotchy and tears glistened on his eyelashes, "stupid hormones" he muttered.

Ianto chuckled, "its fine Jack, you're allowed to be upset" he pulled Jack into his arms again, feeling the soft swell of Jack's stomach against his own.

"Ianto?" Jack mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Am I getting fat?" Jack knew that he sounded needy and felt faintly ridiculous but there was still a faint voice in the back of his head saying that Ianto was going to freak out by his body changes and it would all become too much for him.

Ianto kissed Jack softly, "you're not getting fat, you're pregnant Jack. You're still as handsome and dashing as ever." Both men chuckled and Jack's fears about his weight lessened.

Gwen sat worried, she didn't know how to apologise, she didn't mean to upset Jack but how did you apologise to your macho boss for calling him fat? Normally Jack would have made some witty remark but today it looked like he was about to cry. Gwen bit her lip, the last few months they had all been getting along well again and she hoped that she hadn't caused another rift within the group. She was shaken from her musings at the sound of the alarm blaring.

"Weevils!" yelled Tosh and Gwen was surprised to see even Ianto grab some spray and a gun. She narrowed her eyes as Ianto touched Jack's hand briefly and said quietly, "be careful." She was confused; usually Jack said that to Ianto. She shook her head and focused on the task in hand, determined to get to the bottom of their strange behaviour later.


	21. Chapter 21 of 52

Author Note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter Twenty One

Jack watched in despair as the Weevils cut him and Gwen off from the others and trapped them. He looked at Gwen who was clearly scared, her wide eyes looking at him. He knew what she was thinking, that he would create a distraction and let her get away, normally he would but this time he couldn't die. His hands stroked his abdomen, his breath came in short gasps, he couldn't lose his child.

"Jack!" screamed Gwen as the Weevils lunged towards her.

Jack tapped his comms, "Ianto I need you now!" he yelled; he was out of ammo and Gwen had lost their spray whilst running from the Weevils. They were in separate corners of the alley; Jack didn't know what to do, risk Gwen's life or his and his child's. Fear and guilt gnawed at him but the decision was soon taken away, Gwen screamed as a Weevil reached out and scratched her, her jacket peeling away, offering no protection.

"Gwen!" he yelled as several shots rang out. He looked past the slumped bodies of the Weevils to see Ianto standing there, gun smoking.

Ianto quickly ran over, "are you okay?" he whispered checking Jack for injuries, his accent thickened through worry. Jack nodded dumbly and watched as Ianto helped Gwen up.

He walked over, "Gwen" he began.

"Save it!" she spat, clutching her bleeding arm she shrugged the both of them off. Ianto couldn't bring himself to care; as soon as Jack's voice came over the comms he had been terrified. He pulled Jack into a kiss, assuring the both of them that everything was okay.

They got back to the hub and Owen quickly checked Jack's blood pressure, the man was far too pale for his liking. "It's through the roof!" he cried, "that's it no more fieldwork it's not safe." Jack frowned but nodded as he recognised that Owen was only looking out for him.

Jack followed Gwen to her station after Owen stitched up her arm.

"Gwen" he called.

The team watched in shock as Gwen wheeled around and spat, "what? You happy now? One comment and you're vanity makes you almost get me eaten is that it?"

Jack's eyes hardened and Owen groaned as he realised that Jack's hormones would kick in at this point, "I beg your pardon? Do you think I am that petty?"

Gwen scowled, "I have no idea what you are Jack, you act like the gallant hero when it suits you but then when you hold a grudge you nearly let me get killed!" She was mildly surprised as Jack's eyes filled with tears but her anger and annoyance didn't stop her. "How can we rely on you eh?"

Ianto, coming from the kitchen with coffee put down his tray and stepped forward, "leave it Gwen."

Gwen turned on Ianto, "and you! Constantly fawning over him not letting him do anything, it's pathetic Ianto."

Ianto glared at her, "you have no idea what you're talking about now shut up. To be honest I'm glad this has happened; it will teach you a lesson. Jack can't always sacrifice himself for you; you make too many mistakes Gwen."

Gwen laughed, "its not like its permanent for him, it is for me!"

"How dare you" seethed Ianto. Jack tried to stop him placing a hand on Ianto's arm, but Ianto brushed it off and closed in on Gwen. Gwen instinctively stepped back, she had forgotten how tall and domineering Ianto could look and he looked livid.

"Do you realise how much it hurts when you die? Do you? No you don't because every time you disobey an order, forget to pack extra ammunition or Weevil spray or even run into a dead end Jack saves you. Yes he puts on a brave face but it _hurts_ Gwen, both dying and coming back. The effects can be felt for days but he slaps on a brave face for you! Do you know what it's like having to watch someone you love die over and over again, never knowing if this is it, the last time?" Gwen began to feel a little guilty, "and why should he die? Look at you a few scratches that's all, now who's being vain?" Ianto was red in the face anger making him a formidable figure.

Jack pulled the shaking Ianto back and held his hand. "We need to tell them" he whispered. Ianto sighed and shot Gwen a dark look.

Owen stepped forward, "well I may as well say my piece, Gwen, Ianto is right, you are careless and for the next few months you are going to have to be careful because Tosh, me and Ianto will have enough on our plates without watching you all the time. I'm taking Jack off field duty; it isn't medically safe for him to be doing it anymore."

Tosh moved over to Jack and touched his arm lightly, "Jack are you ill?"

Jack smiled softly at her concern and said, "far from it…in fact I'm pregnant…Ianto and I are having a child."


	22. Chapter 22 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Torchwood is owned by the BBC. **

Chapter Twenty Two

Tosh gaped in shock, "really?" she asked, "I mean…how is that…?" her voice faltered as she couldn't articulate her confusion.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "it's a long story, but essentially, where I'm from in the future, males are genetically modified so they can get pregnant too. We never expected this to happen, but it is."

Tosh's shock turned into a grin, "and you're both happy about this?" Ianto and Jack both nodded, smiling as Tosh threw her arms around them, "congratulations!" she cried. She then proceeded to cuff Ianto round the head softly, "why didn't you tell me?"

Ianto smiled his anger at Gwen fading and hugged her tightly. "You think I didn't want to? We just wanted to wait a while…just in case…in case…"

Jack finished for him, "we wanted to make sure that everything goes well with the baby before telling you. The thing is Ianto's not from my time so he really shouldn't have been able to get me pregnant, so we just wanted to be cautious."

Tosh just beamed, suddenly understanding their happy grins, the decaf and cravings for pizza. "This is amazing" she said, she suddenly frowned, "and too right no more fieldwork for you Jack! God knows what today did to your stress levels and blood pressure."

Jack laughed at the obvious care in her voice but it faded as he looked at Gwen; she had a look of disgust and revulsion on her face, "so what do you think Gwen?" he asked apprehensively.

Gwen stepped back, "it's not natural" she whispered.

Ianto immediately scowled, "don't you dare Gwen!"

Gwen stared at Jack, "My god children? Immortality? You're not right Jack! How can you raise a child properly?"

The temperature in the hub turned icy, Ianto clenched his fists, "get out!" he growled.

Gwen glared back, "what its true!" Jack stared at her, his heart breaking that she couldn't accept this, he knew that Ianto, Owen and Tosh being okay with this was asking too much.

Jack bit on his cheek to stop himself shouting and said in a calm voice, "like it or lump it Gwen, its human evolution, maybe you're lucky that you won't live to see it. You're suspended for a week, come back next week with a new attitude or you're out."

"You can't, I've done nothing wrong! And anyway you can't let me go when you're in this state!"

Nobody could stop the slap that rang around the Hub, Gwen gasped and held her red cheek, "do not disobey orders Gwen, now get out of here!" shouted Tosh.

"But he's being selfish, risking our lives!" Gwen tried to reason, she then focused on Jack, "you can't protect us if you're not on the field!"

"For god's sake Gwen, if you and Rhys were having a baby we would support you even though we would be a man down and risking our lives but we would support you! This is because it's Ianto and Jack isn't it? Get over yourself and come back with a new attitude next week or I swear I will retcon you myself!" Tosh was trembling with anger and her tone was ice cold, there was no doubt in Gwen's mind that she was being serious.

Gwen looked around and realised that she was not going to get any support, Owen had his arms folded against his chest with a scowl on his face and Ianto was holding a clearly upset Jack close to his side. She glared at them all and left the Hub.

Jack, Ianto and Owen didn't say a word as they watched Tosh's shoulders rise up and down as she took in calming breaths; she turned around to the slightly astonished men and smiled, "what?"

Needless to say Ianto gave Tosh the good biscuits with her coffee later that afternoon.

That night Jack and Ianto lay in bed thinking over their day, at first the atmosphere in the hub had been awkward. Tosh had been angry at Gwen, but her overall happiness for Jack and Ianto had taken over. Owen was worried for the future; he had expected Gwen to take this better seeing as she had always seemed motherly and he thought that she had accepted Ianto and Jack's relationship recently. He had assumed that after the initial shock she would go into full on mother hen, over bearing mode and said as much to the rest of the team.

Ianto had spent the day trying to care for Jack, the argument with Gwen had clearly shaken his partner and Ianto knew that she had reopened old wounds from when the Doctor had called Jack 'wrong.' Whilst he was deeply concerned about Jack, Ianto also felt hurt that not everybody could be happy for his growing family and was desperately fighting the urge to go over to Gwen's and retcon her anyway.

Jack lay in bed unable to sleep, he listened carefully in the darkness for Ianto's breathing to even out but he could tell that for the moment his partner was awake and thinking too. His heart ached as he thought about what Gwen had said to him, his being unnatural and wrong; he rubbed his stomach gently and tried to remember that this was a miracle. He and Ianto were going to be fathers; they were going to have a child.

But old doubts started to creep back, Gwen's words refused to leave his head, could the raise a child in a Torchwood environment? He had tried once before and failed, could he really be a parent? Was it fair on their child to bring them into a world when they could never be truthful about who their parents are or make them live in a world full of secrecy and danger? Would he ruin his child's life, like he had done before?

Jack realised that finally Ianto had succumbed to sleep and he let the tears that he had been hiding from him slide down his cheeks. He raised a hand and touched Ianto's face lightly, he needed to let Ianto know what kind of man he really was, that he would be a terrible parent. He needed to tell Ianto about Alice.


	23. Chapter 23 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews :) Torchwood is owned by the BBC. **

Chapter Twenty Three

Ianto woke up to an empty bed; the sheets beside him were cold which meant that Jack had been up for a while, if he had actually slept at all. Ianto quickly got out of bed and searched the house but Jack wasn't in, he finally found a note on the dining room table from Jack saying that he would be back soon. Ianto crumpled the note in his hand, angry at Gwen and made a quick decision.

Ianto drove along knowing instinctively where Jack would be. Whenever Jack needed to think or was worried he always went up the tallest building in Cardiff and sat on the roof. He parked, grabbed a couple of things from the seat behind him and made his way to the nearest lift.

As Ianto opened the door to the roof his heart sank, huddled in his coat Jack was stood watching the early morning sun, it was clear that he had been there for hours. Jack's shoulders were slumped and he just looked miserable, Ianto mentally berated himself for falling asleep and letting Jack stew by himself. He readied himself for a most likely difficult and painful talk and then made his presence known.

Jack didn't even look behind him, he knew that Ianto would realise that he had left home and find him sooner or later.

"Hi" said Ianto softly.

"Hi" Jack returned quietly. He had to smile as he felt Ianto place a warm blanket around his shoulders, he really did think of everything. Jack pulled it tighter around himself enjoying the warmth, he'd been standing on the roof for hours and didn't realise how cold he had gotten. Jack sniffed and looked to his left and then downwards, Ianto had sat down on the ledge around the rooftop and was unscrewing a thermos of coffee.

"I thought that I wasn't allowed coffee" Jack said accepting a cup.

"One can't hurt" said Ianto and he watched fondly as Jack savoured his first mouthful. "Want to talk?" he asked.

Jack said nothing for a while and Ianto let it be, knowing that Jack could talk when he was ready. Jack dropped down and sat next to Ianto, huddling against him for warmth.

"I need to tell you something" Jack whispered "but I'm not sure how you will react."

Ianto looked at Jack, "you can tell me anything Jack."

Jack paused and then in a rush said, "I've had a child before."

"Oh" said Ianto after a seconds pause.

"Is that it?" said Jack incredulously.

"Well...I suppose that it makes sense, you have been alive for a long time." Jack had to smile at Ianto's logic. "Did you carry the baby?" asked Ianto.

Jack shook his head, "no, this wasn't in the future Yan...or...or even really in the past." Jack refused to meet Ianto's gaze, "I have a daughter Ianto...her name is Alice."

Ianto stiffened, "what do you mean _have_? Is she alive now?"

Jack nodded, "Alice is thirty six."

Ianto paled, questions running through his mind, why had he never heard of Alice before? Why did Jack not speak of her? Would this happen to him and his child? Would they be forgotten and ignored too? He immediately scolded himself, Jack would never do that. There had to be a reason why he had kept Alice a secret, why he had no relationship with his daughter.

"What happened?" he whispered.

Jack looked out over the city, "I had a relationship with a Torchwood operative in the early seventies, her name was Lucia Moretti."

Ianto nodded, he recognised her name from the archives.

"Melissa was an accident but we decided to make it work."

Ianto started to say something but Jack just placed a hand on his arm to stop him speaking.

"Lucia saw me die and didn't take the news of my immortality well. Torchwood was too dangerous and having an immortal lover scared her...she took Melissa away from me. I have enemies Ianto...well you've seen some of them. To ensure their protection and freedom from Torchwood I arranged for them to go undercover in 1977, Melissa's name was changed to Alice."

Jack paused, the memories bringing tears to his eyes. "I wanted to see her Yan, but Lucia...she got bitter as she got older and said all kinds of things to our daughter. Lucia died in 2006 and Alice hates how young I look...she's beginning to look my supposed age, soon she will look older than me and it's hard for her to accept, she can't accept my immortality just like her mother."

Jack sighed and Ianto waited for him to continue, feeling sick.

"I see her rarely...she...she had her own child, my grandson Steven. He thinks that I'm her brother, it's complicated and she doesn't need or want Steven to have that complication. I send her money every month to help with Steven...she got divorced; I never did like her husband. I see them a couple of times a year...usually at birthdays and Christmas."

Ianto's mind reeled, Jack had a daughter that was older than him, he had a grandson... "You should have told me" he said quietly. Jack hung his head, disappointment laced Ianto's tone and he was sure that this was worse than any anger or shouting.

"I know...I just didn't know how."

"You got so upset when it took me a while to talk to Rhiannon and all along you had another family" Ianto continued dully unable to look at Jack.

"I know" sniffed Jack, "I just didn't know how to tell you that I have a daughter older than you...that I'm a granddad I thought it would make you look at me differently. Make you leave me."

Ianto turned his head stared at Jack in disbelief, emotion seeped into his voice, "Jack I know that you're an immortal, ex Time Agent from the future who is now carrying my child. I have accepted who you are and your past; why on earth would I not accept that you have a family?"

Jack just shrugged, "I'm sorry" he whispered, it sounded slightly ridiculous when Ianto said it like that.

Ianto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm never going to meet them am I?" he said, it was more of a statement than a question.

Jack shook his head, "we don't have that kind of relationship Ianto, it's not that I don't want to its just that...we don't talk about me when I visit. I always call ahead to see if it's okay that I come, I usually get a few excuses before Steven nags Alice enough. I never stay more than an hour and most of that time is me talking to Steven about school and stuff."

Ianto nodded, trying not to feel too hurt, "but doesn't she deserve to know that she has a brother or sister coming soon?"

Jack sighed, "you're right, I suppose Steven will just have to think that his uncle or aunt is his cousin." He looked up at Ianto, "you're an important part of my life, she should know..." he looked determined "I'll tell her Yan, I can't say that she will want to meet you. To be honest I don't think that she is going to handle me having a whole new family with someone nearly a decade younger than her very well."

"It's understandable, it would be hard to accept" Ianto bit his lip, "you don't have to say anything Jack if it will affect things with you and Alice."

Jack squeezed Ianto's hands, he knew that he had hurt Ianto but the fact that the young man hadn't run a mile was a good sign.

"So why are you up here Jack?" Ianto asked after a few minutes silence.

"I can't stop thinking about the baby Ianto. Alice doesn't want to be my daughter, Lucia robbed me of that. She said that I would be an awful father and now...now I'm wondering if that's true. Even Gwen thinks that I'll be an awful parent...what if our baby grows up and hates me too Yan? I don't think I could bare that."

Ianto put aside his feelings of anger and hurt and tried to focus on Jack's fears. "Jack you said it yourself Lucia said things to Alice and yes I can see why it would be hard for her to accept that you don't age but it will be different for us."

"How?" whispered Jack "what if one day you and our child can't take it anymore?"

Ianto stared at Jack in shock and took his face in his hands, "look at me" Ianto demanded softly. Jack reluctantly met his gaze, "I will _never_ do to you what Lucia did Jack. I would never poison our child against you. Even if for some inexplicable reason we separated, which I don't see happening, you will always have as much of a role in the baby's life as I do."

Tears glistened in Jack's eyes and Ianto leant in to kiss him softly, inwardly he hated how both Lucia and Gwen had affected his lover, how Lucia had stopped Jack having a relationship with his own daughter and how Gwen had Jack questioning his ability to be a good parent.

"Jack, I know that you will be a good father. You will do anything for this child, protect them and love them and I bet you will spoil them rotten." Jack had to smile at that. "Jack...when I die."

Jack tightened his grip on Ianto's hands, "don't" he whispered.

Ianto continued, "let's face it Jack with this job I am on borrowed time. Even if I am lucky enough to live to see our baby grow and die an old man...I will die happy knowing that you will be there to look after and love our child. Lucia didn't handle your immortality well but I understand you Jack. I won't resent you and we will make damn sure that our child won't either."

Jack nodded silently, Ianto had reassured him but he was still full of self doubt and he knew that things were not perfect between them.

"I should have told you about Alice" he said.

"Yes you should have" said Ianto allowing some hurt to seep into his voice. "Jack if we are going to do this, I mean properly do this I don't want any more secrets okay?"

Jack opened his mouth and Ianto waved his hand, "I know there are certain things that can't be said, timelines and protocols and what not...but the personal stuff Jack, the stuff that affects me, the baby and our relationship. I deserve to know."

Jack nodded, tears glistening in his eyes, "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"I know" said Ianto tiredly, he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever know the real Jack no matter how close they got.

The two men sat silently but after a while Ianto stood up and held his hand out to Jack to help him up, "come on" his mouth quirked up into a smile, "work to do."

Jack smiled, accepted his hand and didn't let go, the two men walked hand in hand and Jack knew that they would be okay.


	24. Chapter 24 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all of the reviews, Torchwood is owned by the BBC. **

Chapter Twenty Four

Jack retched again over the toilet bowl, losing his breakfast; his throat burnt, his eyes stung and he felt awful. He felt a presence behind him and relaxed as Ianto began to rub soothing circles in the small of his back. When he finished being sick Ianto eased his head back and placed a cool cloth on his forehead making Jack sigh in pleasure. Morning sickness had kicked in with a vengeance which didn't help with Jack's cravings for pizza, just the thought of greasy food made him want to vomit.

Jack missed the warmth of Ianto's body for a second as the young man got up but he soon returned with a glass of water.

"Here" he said, handing the glass to Jack and then flushing the toilet.

"Thanks" said Jack, still sitting on the floor, his stomach protested at the idea of movement. He felt rotten and knew that he must look awful; he felt embarrassed as Ianto leant forward and kissed him lightly, he must have disgusting sick breath but Ianto didn't seem to care.

Not long later the two men made it into work; Jack felt lousy but was soon happily munching on an orange, another craving that he had developed, with nothing to do. Eventually he decided to go and talk to Tosh, he wiped his sticky fingers on the back of his trousers discreetly, hoping that Ianto wouldn't notice if he was the one who put the washing machine later.

Thankfully the rift was being quiet during Gwen's suspension and the Weevils seemed to be mostly staying in the sewers so the team didn't suffer with an overload of work. For once Owen had completed all his paperwork and autopsies and sat wondering what to do, it then occurred to him that he no longer had to do Jack's checkups after work.

"Hey Jack!" he yelled up from the med bay.

Jack jumped in surprise; he had been talking to Tosh about some technology that they had salvaged a few weeks ago and smiled apologetically to her at the interruption. "Yeah?" he called back leaning over the rail to the med bay.

"Fancy another scan?"

Jack's face lit up in a grin and said, "I'll just call Yan."

After a few minutes Jack and Ianto made their way down to the med bay but Jack paused on the stairs.

He looked over at Tosh who was already back to work after assuring him that she didn't mind him leaving their conversation until later.

"Yan would you mind?" he whispered to Ianto gesturing to Tosh.

Ianto smiled "of course not."

"Tosh?" called Jack softly, "do you want to see the baby?"

Tosh broke out into a huge grin and the two men had to laugh as she almost fell out of her seat in her rush to get to the med bay.

As Owen rubbed some gel onto Jack's stomach Tosh frowned at the ultrasound machine, "where did you get this Owen?" she asked.

Owen shrugged, "it was here when I got here."

"It looks so old" she said.

"It is" grimaced Jack as the cold gel made him shiver, "I think the last pregnant Torchwood operative that worked here was in the seventies."

Ianto momentarily frowned as he realised that that was probably Lucia with Alice and Jack looked at him worriedly until Ianto made eye contact and smiled.

"I could probably update it a bit you know" said Tosh conversationally unaware of the exchange between the two men "so you can have a 3D scan."

"Really?" said Ianto and Jack eagerly.

Tosh chuckled and said that she would get right on it. "You ready?" asked Owen.

Minutes later Tosh was staring at Jack and Ianto's baby, her mouth wide open, "wow" she whispered.

Jack and Ianto just smiled as they stared at their child which was by now looking a little less like a small blob.

"Just...wow" said Tosh, "I don't know what to say guys. This is amazing." To her embarrassment she felt tears in her eyes and Ianto just hugged her fondly, "soppy date" he chuckled.

Jack stared at the screen, he loved hearing his child's heartbeat it both thrilled and terrified him. Ianto let go of Tosh, who then began to examine the ultrasound machine with Owen to see if it could be modified, and went over to help Jack get redressed and wipe off the gel.

Jack had to smile as Ianto caressed his stomach, "sometimes I can't believe it" whispered Ianto.

"I know" Jack whispered back; the two men kissed softly, unaware of their audience. Tosh nudged Owen and motioned for him to follow her up the stairs leaving the two men alone for a moment.

Later that day the team ate lunch, Ianto had decided that constant takeaways couldn't be good for the baby and had gone to a local sandwich shop for them all. Jack was enjoying his sandwich, having thrown up his breakfast earlier but if he was honest the smell of Tosh's tuna and sweetcorn was getting to him a bit.

"So what are we going to do about Gwen?" asked Owen, "she's due back tomorrow."

Jack sighed, "I don't know. I guess we just have to see how she acts."

"And if she freaks out again?" Owen asked.

"She has two choices" said Ianto firmly, "accept this and be supportive or leave and leaving means retcon."

Owen looked at Ianto over his sandwich; ever since he had found out that Jack was pregnant Ianto had really stepped up. He was more authoritative and made the choices that he knew Jack would find hard, Owen could see that Ianto wouldn't let Jack go through any unnecessary stress. Owen bit into his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully; if he was honest he knew that he would have blown up in Gwen's face long before now if he had been in Ianto's position. So far Gwen had affected every key step in Ianto and Jack's relationship, from their coming out to the team, to moving in to Jack's pregnancy, he just hoped that she could get over herself tomorrow.

"I'm sure she would have thought things over and will apologise tomorrow, Gwen's not daft, she wouldn't want to give this up. And ultimately she will want to support you guys" Tosh said, whilst also thinking that she would not let Gwen have the opportunity to hurt Jack and Ianto again.

Ianto kept his opinions to himself and Jack smiled weakly, he felt really nauseous and dropped his sandwich onto his plate.

"Jack, you okay?" asked Ianto concerned. Jack desperately wanted to say yes, but he could feel the bile creep up his throat and hot saliva fill his mouth, he swallowed quickly but the feeling wouldn't go away. He got out of his seat as quickly as he could and made to run to the nearest bathroom, he couldn't make it though and grabbed the waste paper bin from next to Gwen's desk.

Ianto sighed and removed the napkin from his collar, Owen made to get up and Ianto shook his head, "I'll go" he said softly.

"Poor Jack" said Tosh watching Ianto take the bin away from Jack and hold him whilst sat on the floor.

Owen shook his head, "more like poor Ianto, I get the feeling that he's going to be running around a lot in the next seven months and would you want to deal with a hormonal Jack Harkness?"


	25. Chapter 25 of 52

Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites :) Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter Twenty Five

Rhys watched his fiancé shuffle around the bedroom getting ready for work. He had no idea what had gone on or why Gwen had suddenly decided to take a week off of work. It wasn't like they had gone away, he had to work and she had been in a foul mood all week; every time he tried to talk to her she snapped or ignored him and in the end he decided not to bother. He was half tempted to go to the tourist office and speak to someone from the team to see what was going on; Gwen's mood had been a lot better the past few months and he had assumed that whatever problems she had been having at work were resolved.

"What time will you be home love?" he asked, still lying in bed.

"I don't know" said Gwen shortly she turned around and saw Rhys' hurt face at her curt reply and internally sighed. She walked over to the bed and kissed Rhys gently, it wasn't his fault that she felt so nervous that she was going to be sick, "I'll try and get in at a decent time" she promised.

At nine o'clock the cog wheel rolled and a clearly nervous Gwen stepped out into the hub, she hesitated not knowing what to say until Tosh said "Jack wants to see you in his office once he's finished the phone conference he's having."

Gwen couldn't meet Tosh's gaze and just nodded "where's Ianto?" she asked finally.

Tosh didn't look away from her computer screen, "taking minutes for the conference. Owen is down in the cells studying Janet again."

Gwen sat down at her desk and sighed deeply, she could feel the animosity and awkwardness from the months before permeate the hub and wasn't sure what she should do. It didn't help that the last time she had spoken to Tosh she had been slapped and threatened with retcon.

"Has it been busy?" she asked.

Tosh looked at Gwen for a moment and decided to be honest, the sooner Gwen got used to the idea of Jack being pregnant the better. "It's been quiet actually; no rift alerts and the Weevils have seemed to settle down a bit. Our only problem is that Jack has been suffering with morning sickness lately."

Tosh decided to ignore Gwen's flinch at the talk of Jack's pregnancy.

Sooner than Gwen would have liked Ianto left Jack's office and said that she should go up. Ianto's voice was emotionless and she hated that he wouldn't look at her, Gwen wondered if she had truly wrecked their friendship now. She slowly made her way up the stairs to Jack's office and knocked, a calm "come in" was called through and Gwen entered the room.

"Take a seat" Jack said and Gwen did so quietly. After a few moments silence Jack said "well?"

"I'm not sure what to say" admitted Gwen.

Jack remembered Ianto's words from the day before, "you have two options Gwen, either you accept that this is happening or you leave."

"I don't want to leave" Gwen instantly said, she ran a hand through her hair "look I know that I handled this badly."

Jack looked at her, waiting for his apology and thinking that Gwen would have no idea how much her words from the week before had affected him. Her handling it badly was an understatement.

"I'm sorry" Gwen said, tears filled her eyes, "I just...I never expected you to say that you're pregnant."

"Neither did anyone else, including me." pointed out Jack.

"You're sure that you are?" asked Gwen immediately regretting it as Jack looked affronted. "I just mean...you said that Ianto shouldn't have been able to get you pregnant."

Jack looked at her sternly, "I am one hundred percent sure Gwen, this is happening." He slid the ultrasound image along his desk so it was in front of Gwen, who picked it up with shaky fingers.

"Wow" she whispered.

"Yeah" said Jack softly, smiling at the image of his baby.

"I just-" Gwen cut off how could she explain how she felt about this?

That the man she idealised...how could he be pregnant? There was this silly part of her that thought that although Ianto and Jack were together, they could never have a family. They would never try, they could never adopt with their jobs. She was the one who was supposed to have a normal life and it was crumbling around her, she could feel Rhys drifting away and now it just seemed that Ianto had everything that she wanted. She used to have a foolish fantasy that if Jack was to ever have a child, she would be the one carrying it. But instead Jack was carrying Ianto's child. Torchwood really twisted things.

"I've always said to Rhys that we can't have children because of Torchwood...I guess your news just shocked me Jack and I'm sorry" she eventually said.

Jack nodded, sensing that this was far from over but it was a start.

"If you want a family Gwen it's doable, Torchwood operatives have had children before and in a few months Ianto and I will be proof of that."

"I guess I'm not ready" Gwen said, "I suppose I've been using work as an excuse..."

"Well" said Jack abruptly, not wanting to get into Gwen's relationship problems, "that's a discussion for another time" with another person he privately thought. "I just need to know that I can rely on you."

Gwen nodded, "of course you can Jack."

"Gwen...this is an official reprimand. I usually let people off, I know that everybody makes mistakes but I'm beginning to feel that I'm being too soft and ultimately being a bad boss."

Gwen's mind fled back to all her mistakes since she began; her awkwardness with Ianto over his relationship, her affair with Owen, the alien she released on her first day that killed so many men, the death of Suzie's father... the list went on and her guilt intensified.

"I can't keep dealing with this Gwen; you let your personal feelings interfere with work far too often and in the last few months you have been constantly hurting your team mates."

Gwen interrupted, "look Ianto and I-"

Jack stopped her with his hand, "not just Ianto Gwen, or have you forgotten that I am in this relationship too? Every time you judge us it affects me just as much as Ianto and it's not just us, Owen and Tosh have had to work in an increasingly tense environment which is unfair. I need to know that I can trust you Gwen, when this baby comes we are going to need to work as a team more than ever. Can you do that?"

Gwen nodded, trying not to cry.

"If we have any more of this...if we can't work all together...team dynamic is important Gwen." He looked at her seriously, "if you can't sort through your issues and be professional then I won't give you a choice, you will be retconned."

Gwen's eyes opened impossibly wide and she swallowed hard.

"Do we understand each other?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack" she whispered.

Jack nodded, "well then time to get back to work."

Gwen took her dismissal and left Jack's office, not noticing Jack slumping in his chair as she left. As Gwen walked back down to her desk, she walked past Ianto. She wanted to stay silent, she didn't know what to say to the young man but felt that she should to say something. "I'm sorry Ianto" she murmured, "congratulations."

Ianto frowned he assumed that Jack was letting Gwen off with the suspension but he could not let Gwen off that easy for making Jack doubt himself. "Gwen I don't want to hear you _ever_ say anything to Jack like that again."

Gwen shook her head, "I won't."

"I need to be able to trust you Gwen, if for whatever reason I'm not here and Jack needs help I need to know that you will support him."

"I will" Gwen whispered, unable to look at Ianto, all the warmth had left his tone and she could tell that she probably damaged their friendship permanently.

"I swear if you hurt him again-"

"I won't I promise" Gwen said trying not to give in to her tears. Ianto frowned but ended the conversation and made to move away, "ginger nuts" Gwen said suddenly.

"Pardon?" asked Ianto.

"Tosh said Jack has morning sickness, I read somewhere that ginger nut biscuits help."

Ianto nodded shortly, "I'll keep that in mind."

Gwen watched Ianto walk away and go into Jack's office, she took in a deep breath and walked over to her desk. She could feel the gazes of Owen and Tosh on the back of her neck and knew that she had to do a lot of damage control.

Jack looked up as he heard a knock on the door and smiled a lazy smile, "surely by now you know that you don't need to knock?"

Ianto smiled but took in the slumped form of his partner, "you okay?" he asked, perching himself on the edge of Jack's desk.

Jack nodded, "I told Gwen that this is it, last chance. If things blow up again...well I said that she would have to leave."

Ianto nodded, "okay."

"I just hope that it won't come to that" Jack said quietly.

Ianto pulled Jack into a kiss, not wanting to see Jack look so sad. Jack groaned and threaded his fingers through Ianto's hair, thumbs stroking his side burns; whilst Ianto held Jack's face gently.

"Yan" whispered Jack pulling away slightly, "I don't feel sick."

Ianto laughed, "always good to know when you're kissing me."

Jack chuckled, "no I mean for the first time in nearly a week I don't feel nauseous."

"Oh?" said Ianto raising an eyebrow but giving a slow smile "and?"

Jack rolled his eyes and pulled Ianto in for another kiss, this one was instantly more passionate than the comforting kiss that preceded it and both men groaned.

"Come on" said Jack jumping out of his chair and pulling on Ianto's hand; he wanted to go down to his old room beneath his office he had kept his bed down there for moments like these. "I want you."

Ianto tugged him back, "Jack...now isn't really the time, we need to bring Gwen up to speed after this week and you're supposed to be calling the defence minister in about twenty minutes."

Jack groaned, "I hate it when you're right."

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack again "I'm not saying that I don't want to" he whispered against Jack's lips "just how about we save this until later?"

Jack moaned as Ianto began to press kisses along his jaw and down his neck, sucking on his pulse point and giving Jack an idea of his plans for later.

"I don't think I can wait" admitted Jack between gasps.

Ianto could tell and grinned into another kiss as he felt Jack's hardness against his thigh. He gently manoeuvred Jack back into his seat; Jack sighed and closed his eyes figuring that Ianto was going to leave him to get on with some paperwork. His eyes flew open in surprise as he felt a tugging at the zip of his trousers and saw that Ianto had silently fallen to his knees.

Jack groaned and put a hand on the back of Ianto's head as he gently began to suckle at the head of Jack's cock whilst moving his hand up and down the shaft. Jack gasped and moaned as Ianto used the barest scraping of teeth and began to hum, the vibrations were driving him crazy and all too soon he could feel his balls tighten.

"Ianto" gasped Jack, "I'm...I'm going to..."

Ianto just increased his speed and before he knew it Jack was exploding in a toe curling orgasm. Jack leant back in his chair panting, eyes closed and felt Ianto zip his trousers back up and gently kiss him. Jack kissed back, loving the erotic taste of himself on Ianto's tongue.

Ianto was bearing his weight by holding onto the arms of the chair and was almost doubled over meaning that Jack had easy access to his trousers.

"Want me to return the favour?" Jack murmured against Ianto's lips, his hands trailing underneath Ianto's waistband.

"Would love it but-"

Ianto was interrupted by Jack's phone ringing.

"The defence minister is waiting" Ianto finished.

Jack smiled apologetically and picked up the phone. Ianto straightened his clothes and left Jack's office trying not to grin like a naughty school boy. There were no jealous glances from Gwen, knowing looks from Tosh or smirks from Owen, they had no idea what he had just done and Ianto loved it.


	26. Chapter 26 of 52

**Author note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Twenty Six

The first few days back had been awkward for Gwen but soon the team gelled again over Weevil chases and paperwork; although Gwen was aware that Ianto was still not happy with her.

Owen was giving Jack his weekly check up, Ianto at his side as always; and was pleased to see that, although the man was bored from not being allowed to do field work, he was medically fine. The baby was growing at a healthy weight and Jack's blood pressure was at a safe level.

If you didn't know you couldn't tell that Jack was pregnant, although he had put on a little weight, the soft swell of his stomach barely showed. Owen knew that this would soon change within the next few weeks and had gently advised Jack that he should probably think about buying some bigger shirts. Jack wasn't happy about this, he was worrying about the weight gain more than he let on, he was still worried that one day Ianto would turn around and not fancy him anymore.

"From the size of the baby I would estimate that you're about fourteen weeks gone" said Owen jotting some more notes down on his pad.

Jack looked up and grinned, "so everything is going well?"

Owen nodded and smiled "and you'll be pleased to hear that about now morning sickness is supposed to subside."

"Thank god" grinned Jack.

"I say supposed to Jack some women have it throughout their pregnancy."

Jack's face fell almost comically and Ianto had to fight the laugh bubbling up inside of him.

"So the baby should start moving soon then?" asked Ianto.

Owen looked up in surprise, "yeah, around the four month mark, how did you know that?"

"I think I just read it somewhere" Ianto said avoiding Jack's gaze.

Jack was grinning, he knew for a fact that Ianto had read it. Ever since he found out that Jack was pregnant Ianto had purchased just about every book on pregnancy and raising children and was constantly reading. Jack was taking a more laid back approach knowing that sometimes a book couldn't tell you how to raise a child; but he realised that Ianto needed to feel prepared and after the amount he had spent on books, he was nothing if not prepared.

The rest of the day progressed rather quietly and later that night Ianto and Jack were lying in bed talking about the baby.

"I was thinking" said Ianto "that we are going to have to tell Martha at some point. She's our friend Jack, she'd never tell UNIT."

"I know" Jack sighed, "I was thinking that Owen is probably going to need a hand during the delivery. It makes sense that Owen is our main doctor, UNIT would question it if Martha made too many visits to us but he will need a hand."

"She's visiting next month" said Ianto, "we could tell her then."

"Okay" murmured Jack, he was more concentrating on rubbing small circles on his stomach which he swore was a lot bigger than last week.

"Oh" said Ianto, "I've got something to show you."

Jack grinned, "oh really?"

Ianto laughed and batted his hands away, "you are insatiable."

"Don't blame me, blame the pregnancy hormones" said Jack pouting "and anyway you love me for it" he leered.

"That I do" said Ianto pecking him on the nose, "but I really need to show you this."

He got out of bed and went down the stairs; he came back shortly later with his laptop and got back into bed.

"Porn?" asked Jack hopefully but Ianto just silenced him with a look.

"No something much better" said Ianto opening up some files.

Jack drank in the information in front of him, "is this?" his voice trailed off.

"I've been working on them for a while. I know we said that we would forge adoption papers but I thought that the baby is going to look like us so I've put this together."

Jack looked at the screen; on it were the details of their supposed surrogate, a young woman from London.

"Is she real?" asked Jack.

Ianto shook his head, "but she looks it. With Owen's help I've forged medical records for the insemination, each of her checkups and the birth I just need to add the delivery date. But Jack no one will ever know if they do a check, I've done her birth records, family background, school record...taxes."

Jack was amazed, "this must have taken forever."

Ianto shrugged, "it took a little while and Tosh gave me a hand."

Jack read details of the insemination, "we both donated?" he said.

Ianto smiled, "well we don't know who the baby will look like most so I figured that we could tell Rhiannon it is pot luck who the father will be. Also, I've made it so the surrogate is dark haired and blue eyed like us so no one can question if the baby really looks like a mix of both of us."

"Good thinking" smiled Jack and he kissed Ianto softly.

"Do you know what the best part is though Jack?" said Ianto quietly.

"What?"

"This way we can both be on the birth certificate, this baby will legally be one hundred percent ours."

Ianto smiled as Jack's grin made all his hard work totally worth it, the fantastic sex afterwards was just a bonus.


	27. Chapter 27 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for the reviews, Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Twenty Seven

The next day Ianto watched amusedly as Jack began to put orange segments in his porridge, "what?" said Jack defensively.

Ianto raised his hands in defence and said "nothing."

"I really crave orange and porridge" said Jack "is that gross?"

"No Jack" smiled Ianto, he took a sip of his tea and grimaced really wishing that Jack would let him drink coffee.

"I was thinking" said Ianto trying to ignore the small blob of porridge that Jack had dropped on the table, "we should probably invite Rhiannon around and tell her that we are going to have a baby."

Jack dropped his spoon in shock, "we can't Ianto she'd never understand..."

Ianto rolled his eyes, "I could imagine how that conversation would go! I mean we should tell her that we have a surrogate. We'll say that we didn't want to get anybody's hopes up until we definitely knew that she was pregnant which will explain why it's taken so long to tell her... I just figured that we should tell her now before you start really showing."

Jack sighed "you're right. I suppose we can't just show up in a few months with a baby. Why don't you see if she can come around tomorrow? There are no rift predictions."

The next day Jack was going through the wardrobe frustratedly, they should have told Rhiannon before now, he was far too fat.

He looked in the mirror and with a groan took off his dark blue shirt and went back into the wardrobe.

"What's wrong?" asked Ianto as he walked into the room, taking in the wide array of tops and shirts that were littered across their bedroom floor.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!" said Jack angrily, "I'll tell you what's wrong Ianto, I can barely fit into these trousers so am going need to go get more...again! I have chronic heartburn and none of my shirts fit. At best I look like I've had too much take away and at worst..." Jack furiously tried to blink away the tears whilst massaging his chest, he knew that pregnant women could suffer with heartburn but he didn't realise that it would be non-stop like this.

"Hey" said Ianto soothingly "calm down" he wrapped a shaking Jack into his arms and Jack felt embarrassed for the tears that were sliding down his face.

"I'm being hormonal aren't I?" he whispered, his voice muffled by Ianto's shirt.

"You're allowed to be Jack" murmured Ianto into his hair.

A little while later Jack looked in the mirror and smiled, Ianto had convinced him to wear a hooded top and he had to admit it did hide his added weight slightly.

"Feel better?" Ianto asked, sliding his arms around Jack's waist and putting his chin on his shoulder.

Jack smiled, "yeah thanks." He stiffened as he hears the doorbell but soon relaxed as Ianto pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

Rhiannon greeted both men with a hug and a grin, she frowned as Jack hesitated slightly whilst hugging her but ignored it thinking that he was still getting used to her. She smiled as she saw that Ianto was the happiest she had seen him in years... She did notice that Jack had put on a little weight when hugging him but put it down to the man being in a settled, comfortable relationship.

"So what's new?" asked Rhiannon settling herself down into the armchair and accepting a cup of coffee. Jack raised an eyebrow when he saw that whilst he had tea, Ianto had coffee but Ianto avoided his gaze.

"Rhiannon we've got something to tell you" said Ianto whilst linking his fingers with Jack's.

He paused and Jack said, "we made the decision a little while ago to have a child."

Rhiannon's mouth dropped in shock, "wow" she said. "that's amazing!"

Ianto and Jack both grinned and Ianto said "yeah it is...the thing is well we have a surrogate and she's pregnant...about four months gone."

"We didn't want to tell anyone until we knew for definite that the insemination process worked" added Jack.

"Congratulations!" screeched Rhiannon getting up to hug the two men tightly.

"Thanks" they said smiling happily.

"David and Mica will have a cousin" she laughed, "and I'll have a niece or nephew...to be honest Yan I'd given up on that idea when you guys moved in."

Ianto nodded, "we thought long and hard about it and we want a family."

"So who's the father?" asked Rhiannon, "if you don't mind me asking."

Jack glanced at Ianto and said, "we both er...donated is the term I suppose so we don't know. The surrogate, well she has similar colouring to us as well you know, dark hair and blue eyes so we're not quite sure who the baby will look like yet."

Rhiannon smiled "I'm so pleased for you."

They then spent the next hour talking about the baby and Rhiannon promised to bring over some of Mica and David's old toys.

After she left Ianto couldn't help but smile, "that went well."

"Yeah" grinned Jack, "I think that she's looking forward to being an aunty."

"Just Martha to tell now" said Ianto as he busied himself washing up their mugs from earlier, purposely not mentioning Alice and for that Jack was grateful.

"Hmm" agreed Jack as he leant on the kitchen side looking at Ianto, "so how come you got coffee earlier eh?"

Ianto winced he'd hoped that Jack wouldn't mention it. "Look Jack" he tried to reason, "Rhiannon would ask questions if I didn't drink coffee...I _always_ drink coffee."

"Maybe I'll just have to punish you" Jack leered.

Ianto couldn't help but snort with laughter. Jack pretended to huff at Ianto who couldn't help but chuckle and flick water at him in response.

"Hey if you wanted to get me wet Ianto you just had to say" smirked Jack.

"Oh yeah?" said Ianto grinning, moving towards Jack in an almost predatory manner. The two men kissed but soon Jack moved away smiling.

"Race you to the shower" he grinned and quickly left the kitchen. Ianto couldn't help but chuckle, for someone his age Jack was such a child sometimes, but he'd rather that he was happy than crying like earlier.

Ianto made his way upstairs where he could already hear the shower running and found Jack's hooded jumper on the stairs, followed by his trousers in the corridor and boxer shorts just outside the bathroom door. Ianto smiled as he saw Jack with his face in the spray of the water, a relaxed expression on his face and stroking his slightly rounded stomach. He stripped off his clothes and opened the shower door; "took you long enough" said Jack but was soon silenced by a kiss.

Needless to say their skin looked similar to prunes by the time Jack was finished celebrating his winning the race and Ianto rather enjoyed his punishment.


	28. Chapter 28 of 52

**Author Note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Twenty Eight

Jack bit his lips, tears streaking his face as he took in the sight of Ianto's unconscious form on the autopsy table, "wake up Yan please, we need you."

Tosh felt her heart tighten at the pure need in Jack's tone and left the autopsy bay to give him some privacy, Gwen left with her unable to watch an obviously breaking Jack. Owen's shoulders stiffened as he heard Jack's whispering and he vowed to kick Ianto's arse when he eventually woke up, Owen refused to think that he wouldn't.

_Earlier that afternoon_.

The team's peaceful day was interrupted by the wailing of the rift alarm.

"What have we got Tosh?" asked Jack, he was still the leader even if he couldn't do any fieldwork.

Tosh tapped away on her keyboard, "something's come through, for some reason it didn't come up as a prediction...its alive I'm tracking its signal."

"CCTV?" Jack asked.

Tosh shook her head, "none in the area, we'll be going in blind."

"Right" said Jack decisively and going for his coat.

"No Jack" said Ianto.

Jack frowned, "you're not going in blind you'll need me."

"What I need, what all of us need is not to be worrying about you being in the field" Ianto had a steely edge to his voice. Owen, Tosh and Gwen tried to ignore the argument and grab their equipment as quickly as possible.

"Ianto" said Jack.

"Jack please" whispered Ianto, standing in Jack's personal space and looking into his eyes, "stay here and coordinate."

"I'm not happy about this" scowled Jack.

"I know, but you know it's right" said Ianto and with a peck on the forehead and fleeting stroke to his stomach he left Jack standing alone in the Hub.

Jack sighed, he knew that he had to keep the baby safe but he was still worried about his team. He stood stroking his stomach slowly for a second before checking Tosh's computer, if he couldn't be there in person he'd at least see if he could get some sort of visual.

_Present_

Jack was stroking Ianto's hair, hating how pale his skin was in contrast to his white medical gown.

"Jack" said Owen gently, "I need to begin surgery you can't stay in here."

Jack raised red rimmed eyes and looked up at Owen, "he'll be okay won't he?"

Owen nodded, "His wound isn't that bad, I've managed to control the bleeding he will wake up but I need to do this now Jack."

Owen watched as Jack pressed a kiss to Ianto's forehead and then left the autopsy bay.

Owen began to prep for the minor surgery that Ianto needed and looked at his colleague's face wondering how it ended up like this.

_Earlier that afternoon. _

"How's Jack?" asked Owen as Ianto got into the SUV.

Ianto gave a small smile, "pissed off I'll be paying for this one later but it's for the best."

Owen nodded, "at least he's listening to you."

Their conversation was cut short as Jack established a comm. link and began to give them directions.

Before they knew it the team were dealing with two violent aliens that looked the cross between a Hoix and a Weevil. Their plan to use the Weevil sedative soon fell flat as when Tosh managed to get a syringe into one of the creature's necks it had no effect.

"We've got no choice but to shoot" yelled Ianto as the creatures took a swipe at Tosh who just managed to dodge them. The team all began to shoot which just seemed to anger the creatures further and one began to advance on Gwen, they all began to shoot at it and it soon fell to the ground, almost taking Gwen with it, it was so close.

Their attention soon went to the second creature that gave out an almighty howl at the death of the first and began to advance on them. The team all shot at it but it was larger than the other and would not go down; "shit!" said Owen as he ran out of bullets. He fumbled whilst putting in another magazine and glanced down.

That one glance was all that it took and the creature went for the weakness in the group.

"Owen!" yelled Ianto.

Owen looked up in fear as he saw the impossibly long teeth and claws reaching him but soon felt a heavy weight against his side knocking him to the floor. All the air expelled out of his lungs as he realised that he had been knocked onto the floor by Ianto who was still shooting at the creature. The creature fell to the floor just as Ianto gave out a bloodcurdling yell.

"Ianto!" yelled Jack through the comms but no one would answer him as they stared at their fallen colleague.

"Shit!" yelled Owen, getting up and running to Ianto. "You stupid bastard" he muttered.

"You're welcome" whispered Ianto.

Owen felt slightly relived it couldn't be that bad if Ianto was being sarcastic. This opinion changed as he peeled back Ianto's suit jacket and saw the large bloody gash in his side.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Owen said panicking, "Tosh! Get me my med kit and then you and Gwen grab those bastards, we need to get Ianto to the Hub ASAP."

Ianto tried to get Owen's attention, holding trembling fingers to his face making Owen flinch as he felt the blood left on his skin. "Owen...promise me...look after Jack and the baby. Please Owen." Ianto was shaking, losing a lot of blood and clearly in a lot of pain. Owen wasn't sure if he hated Ianto at that moment for getting hurt or for giving up on himself, "don't you dare Jones" he growled ripping a shirt sleeve to make a makeshift bandage.

_Present_.

Jack paced around waiting for Owen to complete the surgery, he knew that Owen had said that Ianto would be okay but he couldn't believe it until he saw Ianto awake. He felt sick to his stomach, he couldn't raise this baby alone and he wouldn't want to. He wanted and they both needed Ianto to be okay.

Jack rubbed his stomach, focusing on the little life inside of him and at that moment the baby kicked for the first time as if to remind him that he wasn't alone. Jack gasped and couldn't help but smile at the magical moment, his baby was a fighter just like Ianto, his smile faded as he thought that Ianto should have been with him to feel it.

_Earlier in the afternoon._

"Ianto! Owen! Tosh! Gwen! Somebody! What's going on?" Jack begged his heart hammering. He had heard Ianto's scream and then nothing from him since. Nobody was answering him, what the hell was going on?

He felt like he was going to throw up as he heard Ianto whimpering in pain and then telling Owen to look after his family.

"Ianto!" yelled Jack, "please...no...somebody tell me what's going on!"

"Jack, calm down please" begged Tosh sounding out of breath. "Ianto has been injured but we need you to be calm it's not good for the baby."

Jack felt like he had had all his breath stolen from his body, "he's alive isn't he?"

"Yes Jack, I promise you now Jack I need you to clear the way for the SUV" said Gwen, "we're on our way in and Tosh is right you need to keep calm."

With trembling fingers Jack accessed the programmes that he would need to make sure that the SUV would have all green lights and watched as the SUV sped through Cardiff. He was trying not to throw up but it felt like his heart was breaking, "please Ianto be okay" he whispered.

_Present_

Jack sat in the autopsy bay holding Ianto's hand tightly, the steady pulse under his fingertips doing nothing to alleviate his fears.

Owen had said that Ianto was just sleeping the surgery off now, he was going to be fine and Jack had felt so relieved that he had burst into tears. The medic had now left him alone so the two men had privacy for when Ianto woke up but he fully intended to have words with Ianto later.

Jack smiled a weak smile as a cup of tea found its way next to him and was slightly surprised to see that it was from Gwen; his relationship with her was still fraught at best.

"Thanks" he whispered and then turned his attention back to Ianto's still form, not noticing as Gwen left.

Jack couldn't tell if it had been minutes, hours or days later but his heart leapt into his throat as a pain groan announced Ianto's awakening. For the first time Jack truly believed that Ianto was going to be okay as he saw his blue-grey eyes flutter open.

"Jack" whispered Ianto groggily, trying to focus his eyes as the bright lights of the autopsy bay blinded him.

With a sob Jack gave Ianto a kiss and burrowed his face in Ianto's neck.

"I'm okay" Ianto soothed and weakly placed an arm on Jack's back, "I'm sorry" he whispered, "so sorry."

"You should be" Jack said darkly, "never do that to me again!" In a change of mood he smiled and kissed Ianto softly, he gently pressed back and to Jack's utter delight the baby kicked again. Things were going to be okay.


	29. Chapter 29 of 52

**Author Note: Wow 300 reviews! This is amazing thank you so much, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Twenty Nine

The next day Owen deemed it safe for Ianto to go home and the team insisted that both he and Jack took the weekend off to rest. Owen had kept a watchful eye on Jack, worried about his blood pressure, but since Ianto had regained consciousness he had seemed a lot better. The two men drove home in silence and Ianto waited for the argument that he knew was coming, to his surprise it didn't happen as soon as the front door shut.

"Come on sit down" murmured Jack, cupping Ianto's elbow and leading him into the living room.

"I'm fine Jack" said Ianto, "honestly" but he soon sat down anyway as he caught the look on Jack's face. He looked so angry and upset that guilt began to gnaw at Ianto's stomach; he couldn't imagine how much stress he had put Jack and the baby through.

"I am sorry Jack" said Ianto "it was an accident, but everything is okay now. I feel fine."

"An accident?" hissed Jack, "what part of you jumping in front of a seriously pissed off and dangerous alien was an accident?"

Ianto frowned, "it was going to kill Owen."

"Yeah and it could have killed you!" Jack's eyes filled over with tears and suddenly Ianto felt like the worst man in the world.

He quickly stood up and enveloped his arms around Jack who pushed at his chest trying to get free. Ianto refused to let go and whispered into Jack's hair, "I am so sorry cariad." He could feel Jack's tears dampen his shirt and held the trembling man tightly.

"I thought that we had lost you" Jack whimpered, "I thought I'd have to raise the baby alone."

"Never" whispered Ianto, "I'd never leave you."

"You can't promise that!" shouted Jack, pushing out of Ianto's embrace. "You will leave me eventually and if you keep putting yourself in danger then you will sooner rather than later, maybe even before the baby is born!"

"Jack...I'm so sorry" Ianto whispered tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I'm taking you off of fieldwork."

"Jack, no, you can't do that."

"Yes I can Ianto; I'm your boss as well!"

"Jack we can't do that to the rest of the team, how is putting them in more danger going to help us? We'd just feel guilty, they _need_ me there. You need to trust that I can handle myself, is that it? Do you think that I'm an incompetent field agent?"

"No" said Jack helplessly, knowing that Ianto was right. "I don't, not at all but I just hate you being out there and me staying in the Hub. I can die over and over, you can't, I should be protecting you."

"Oh Jack" sighed Ianto, holding Jack closely to him again. "Owen was in danger and I saved him, the creature got a lucky swipe as it went down. I couldn't let Owen die, could I? This could have been a lot worse Jack."

"You had to have surgery" said Jack, his voice muffled from where he had his face in Ianto's neck.

"Minor surgery Jack, a small tear that's all I had. I'm fine honestly."

Jack raised his head and looked at Ianto, "I know" he whispered "but Yan I was so scared."

"I'm sorry" whispered Ianto.

"Just promise me that you won't do it again."

"Jack I can't-"

Ianto cut off as Jack tore himself out of his embrace eyes blazing "yes you can!"

"I can't not try and save a team mate if they are in danger Jack!" said Ianto a little louder, trying to hold onto his temper. "Just because I have a family now does not mean that I have more of a right than them to live!"

Immediately Jack sagged, all the fight was taken out of him and he visibly wilted "just promise me that you won't take any unnecessary risks Ianto" he said quietly.

"I promise Jack."

The two men stood awkwardly in silence, it wasn't a proper row neither of them had come out right; Jack knew that Ianto had a responsibility when he was on the field to protect his team mates and Ianto knew that raising the child alone was a real fear for Jack.

Jack hesitantly stepped forward and cupped Ianto's cheek "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Me too" Ianto whispered back.

Neither man knew who initiated the kiss but soon their lips met softly. Jack needed to know that Ianto was safe and well and Ianto needed to make up for the pain that he had put his partner through.

The kiss suddenly turned more passionate and Ianto opened his mouth to let Jack's tongue caress his own. Jack poured all of his fears into that kiss and it soon turned messy and frantic, "I need you" whispered Jack breaking the kiss. The need for him to really know that Ianto was safe and well went unsaid but Ianto knew that it was there.

Ianto clasped Jack's hand and led him up the stairs to their bedroom; he stood passively as Jack began to strip him, knowing that Jack needed to feel like he was in control. Jack began to suck at Ianto's neck, teasing the young man with his tongue. This spurred Ianto into action, he began to undress Jack and before they knew it they were lying naked on the bed, with Jack on top of Ianto.

Jack peppered Ianto's skin with kisses, slowly making his way down the young man's chest. He paused as he saw Ianto's wound, angry black stitches closing the flesh stretching from Ianto's side down to his hip. Jack closed his eyes and momentarily placed his hand on Ianto's chest, the strong heartbeat reassuring him.

"Jack" Ianto whispered and pulled him up into another long sweet kiss, trying to get Jack to stop thinking about his injury. Soon Jack pulled away and made his way back down Ianto's body; he mapped the skin around the angry red line that would eventually scar with his tongue making Ianto shiver in pleasure and gradually moved lower.

"Jack please" begged Ianto as Jack purposely avoided his groin and began to kiss the inside of his thigh. His hand groped wildly and soon found the tube of lube left on their nightstand and pressed it against Jack's hand on his thigh.

"So bossy" grinned Jack as he took the lube.

"And you love it" gasped Ianto as Jack nipped his thigh.

Jack climbed his way back up so that he was face to face with Ianto, "that I do" he said tenderly. They kissed again and for Ianto the world just faded away, he held Jack's face in his hands and just concentrated on Jack's soft lips and tongue. He gasped as he suddenly felt a wet finger pressing at his entrance; he hadn't realised that Jack had opened the lube.

Soon a second finger joined the first and Ianto was writhing as Jack brushed against his prostate. "Jack!" he gasped and Jack met him in a kiss, their teeth clashed but neither man cared or noticed as they pleasured each other. Ianto reached down and grabbed Jack's arse, pulling him closer, showing him what he wanted as Jack scissored his fingers, stretching and preparing his lover.

Soon Jack could wait no longer, Ianto's breathy moans in his ear made him physically ache with the need to be inside his lover. Jack slowly entered Ianto, thrusting shallowly, his hips moving slowly; he focused on the feeling of being encased by Ianto, he realised that soon he would be too big to have sex this way and was determined to enjoy it. Ianto groaned in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of being completely filled by Jack. It was a slow coupling, one that was needed to reconnect and reassure the two men that they were both safe and well.

After what seemed like forever Ianto began to feel a tingling in his toes signifying his oncoming orgasm. "So close" he gasped in Jack's ear holding onto the man tightly. Jack groaned as felt the build up of his orgasm coiling in his stomach; he began to thrust faster seeking his release. Ianto tightened his legs around Jack, digging his heels into him, spurring him on; before he knew it his vision tunnelled and he came with a cry of Jack's name. Ianto's contracting muscles pushed Jack over the edge and he came with a hoarse shout seconds after.

Jack slumped on top of Ianto sated and exhausted but with a huge grin on his face; Ianto held on to him panting and trying to ignore the pressure Jack was putting on his injury.

"Jack" he whispered, "you need to get off me."

Jack rolled off of Ianto quickly. "I'm sorry" he said, "are you okay?" he looked down at Ianto's stomach, trying to see if his stitches were still intact.

"I'm fine" smiled Ianto, his face immediately contorted into a wide yawn, "except that you've worn me out."

Jack smiled and cuddled into the younger man, within minutes both men were sleeping and snoring softly.


	30. Chapter 30 of 52

**Author Note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Thirty

Jack and Ianto came in after the weekend off feeling rested, relaxed and reconnected. Jack's anger at Ianto's risk taking had abated and Ianto had well and truly made up for making the captain worry about him.

Shortly later Owen entered the hub and set himself up in the med bay. "Ianto!" he yelled, "med bay!"

Ianto walked over to the Londoner and handed him a cup of coffee "You bellowed?" he said with a small smirk on his face.

Owen took a long gulp of his coffee before saying "I want to check your stitches; I doubt that you two actually had that much rest over the weekend." He rolled his eyes as Ianto just grinned in response, "like rabbits you are" he muttered.

Ianto removed his suit jacket and sat down before taking off his waistcoat, removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Owen snapped on a pair of latex gloves and gently prodded Ianto's injury, "no sign of infection" he said "and the stitches seem to be holding."

Both men jumped as Jack's booming voice said "I was gentle with him."

The two men looked up to see Jack grinning at the top of the med bay, Owen made a retching sound and Ianto flushed bright red.

"Jack!" he said reproachfully.

"What?" said Jack indignantly, "I think the secret of us having sex is out Ianto" he gestured to his small bump and Ianto couldn't help but chuckle.

"Is there a reason why you're leering Harkness?" Owen grumbled.

Jack laughed "of course there is, a hot topless Ianto is always good to see."

Ianto flushed again as he buttoned up his shirt and gave his partner a warning look.

Jack immediately changed tact, "is he okay Owen?"

"Yep" said Owen, "all healing fine."

"Thanks Owen" said Ianto making to leave; he was stopped by Owen's hand on his arm.

"Me and you need to talk" said Owen, "do you fancy grabbing a drink at lunch?"

Ianto nodded, resigning himself to yet another lecture, "rift permitting" he said quietly and made his way up the stairs. Jack looked down at Owen who ignored his gaze and eventually moved away.

A few hours later Ianto put on his coat and said goodbye to Jack "there are some sandwiches in the fridge if you get hungry" he said.

"Thanks" said Jack "have we got any oranges?"

Ianto nodded, "you have three left, I'll pick up some more on the way back from the pub. You sure you'll be okay for an hour or so?"

Jack smiled at his fussing partner "we'll be fine." He paused for a second and a funny look came on his face "in fact" he said grabbing Ianto's hand "the baby is telling you to get on with it and go."

Ianto relaxed his hand on Jack's stomach and grinned as he felt a tiny kick, "god that is amazing" he breathed. He quickly pulled Jack into a kiss and both men chuckled as the baby kicked again.

"I'll be back soon" Ianto promised.

"Have fun" said Jack.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "I have the distinct feeling that I'm going to get bollocked again."

"Just remember" Jack said straightening Ianto's collar, "that he cares."

Ianto sighed "I know."

"And for god's sake don't make up like we did" Jack laughed.

Ianto smiled, kissed him on the forehead and left Jack's office.

"I wonder what's going on there" Gwen said watching the invisible lift rise and take Owen and Ianto out of the hub.

"I think that they just need to talk about Thursday" said Toshiko quietly.

Ianto and Owen stepped off of the lift and made their way to a pub close to the bay, they talked about trivial things like the latest rugby scores until they sat down with their menus.

"I know what I want" declared Owen closing his menu, "you?"

Ianto nodded, they made their order, got themselves a pint and sat back down. Ianto took a sip of his pint and waited for Owen to begin.

"First off I want to say thank you, I know that more than likely if you didn't get in way of whatever that thing was I wouldn't be here, or if I was I'd be in pretty bad shape."

Ianto nodded, but kept quiet sensing that Owen had more to say.

"I also want to say that if you _ever_ do anything that stupid again I'll kick your arse. Jack and the baby need you Ianto."

Ianto sighed "Owen I'm fine, you patched me up. I did what was necessary, I'm well aware of my responsibilities."

"I can't have you taking risks like that Ianto, the baby needs both of his parents" Owen said seriously.

"I know Owen" said Ianto "believe me I want to be there too. I took a calculated risk and we both came out alive."

Owen looked over the rim of his pint "I'm just looking out for myself Tea Boy I can't imagine being the one to tell Jack that you've croaked."

Both men tried to smile at Owen's attempt at humour, but they both knew that if it had of happened Jack would have been a state.

"So how hard was Jack on you?" asked Owen.

Ianto grimaced "we had a massive row." He paused, it was weird for him to talk about his relationship with the team but he guessed that since the pregnancy it was a lot less private. "I really scared him."

Owen nodded "he wouldn't leave your side until you woke up."

Ianto gulped some more of his beer down trying to ignore his guilt "I know, but we are all okay now."

Owen fiddled with his glass "Ianto...how are you?"

"What do you mean?" said Ianto.

"I meant to have this talk with you weeks ago but with one thing and the other... how are you coping with the idea of being a dad?"

The word 'dad' hit Ianto like a truck, in truth he had been concentrating so much on Jack and the pregnancy that he had almost forgotten that a child was coming out of all this.

"I don't know" he said quietly, "I'm ecstatic. I always thought that after Lisa I would never have a family." Ianto realised that he could talk about Lisa without flinching now and he wondered if it was a good thing.

Owen nodded "I could only ever imagine having a family with Katie...now I don't even think about it." Ianto smiled understandingly, Owen had told him about Katie after the discovery of Lisa and the two had almost bonded over the loss of their loved ones.

"You never know" said Ianto lightly "it might still happen."

Owen shook his head "I don't think so anyway I'm saving all the baby stuff for you and Jack. See how you even attempt to cope with this."

Ianto chuckled "it's strange...looking at Jack you would never think he would want children. When we started seeing each other I really didn't see us lasting and the baby...well that was unimaginable."

"Honestly" said Owen "how badly did you freak out when you found out he was pregnant?"

"Majorly" Ianto grinned "but Jack needed me and I put it aside, dealt with it quietly and enjoyed the idea of having my own family. The only thing that I am scared of Owen is not seeing the baby grow up...in this job will I get to see the baby go to school? University? Get married? I don't know how I feel about missing out on the baby's future."

Owen was quiet for a few seconds "it's going to be hard mate but I guess you just have to enjoy all the time you have now, don't worry about that kind of stuff just yet, it might never happen. You might even be a grandfather one day."

Ianto choked on his drink making Owen laugh, "I'm barely old enough to be a dad don't start talking about that kind of stuff yet!"

The two men sat talking for a few minutes and soon their dinners were brought to them. Owen had ordered a steak sandwich and Ianto a jacket potato with tuna.

"I thought that you liked the lasagne here" Owen said with his mouth full.

Ianto wrinkled his nose at the sight of it before saying "Jack's banned all fish from the house the smell makes him feel sick. I've been craving tuna for days."

Owen grinned "so what's it like living with a hormonal Jack?"

Ianto smiled "I love it; the baby has started kicking you know? It's amazing...Jack's not too bad he just gets tired quicker. Oh and he's started crying at the charity adverts on the television." Owen chuckled before screwing up his face as Ianto added "his sex drive has increased as well."

"Well that's to be expected" said Owen not really wanting to think about a horny Jack Harkness.

"I mustn't forget his oranges" Ianto said poking his potato with his fork.

Owen grinned "he's got you well trained."

Ianto smiled "yeah...I suppose he has." He tried to fight a giggle that threatened to escape as he thought about Jack eating orange segments off of his stomach; it had made them both amazingly sticky but Ianto was willing to put up with Jack's cravings if it continued to lead to the amazing sex that they had had afterwards.

The two men ate their lunch and Ianto appreciated Owen talking to him about the pregnancy it was nice to talk about it outside of Torchwood. On the way back they made sure to pick up some more oranges for Jack, Ianto already planning more games with them that they could play.


	31. Chapter 31 of 52

**Author Note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC. Thank you for all the reviews!**

Chapter Thirty One 

Ianto and Jack were sat up in bed leaning against the headboard, Jack was peeling an orange and Ianto was reading a pregnancy book.

"They say here that the baby begins to look more...well baby like at five months."

Jack nodded and popped a segment of orange in his mouth "I'm nearly twenty weeks now."

Ianto grinned as he looked down and saw Jack's more pronounced stomach with a tea plate full of orange peel balanced precariously on it. He found it amazing to see Jack's body gradually change size and swell, it made the pregnancy seem more real somehow.

"Owen said that we should be able to find out the sex tomorrow" Ianto said "do you want to know?"

Jack looked up and smiled "yeah, do you?"

"Yeah" said Ianto excitedly "I want to stop calling the baby 'the baby' and start saying he or she. We can get proper clothes and toys for the baby as well when we know."

Jack raised an eyebrow "stop enforcing gender labels on them he might be a boy and want to wear pink."

"We are not dressing him in pink" Ianto said pointedly snapping the book shut, "I don't care how against labels you are we are not doing that to him."

Jack chuckled "I know, I wouldn't! Really I wouldn't. We can think about names."

"I know" said Ianto excitedly, "I ordered a baby name book online the other day."

"Yeah?" said Jack surprisedly "why do we need a book? Can't we just think of one?"

"No Jack" Ianto said "what if we forget a really nice name?"

Jack let it go and said "so do you think the baby is a boy or a girl?"

Ianto bit his lip "I don't mind either way."

"But..." Jack said.

"I think she's a girl."

"Really?" said Jack "the amount that he's kicking I think he's a boy."

"Now who's enforcing gender stereotypes?" Ianto said drily and Jack blushed.

"Care to make it interesting?" Jack said.

"What do you mean?"

"I bet you that the baby is a boy, you bet that the baby is a girl whoever gets it right wins."

"Oh yeah?" said Ianto shifting closer to Jack and placing the tea plate on the bedside table "and what will I win eh?"

"You won't" said Jack confidently "he's inside me I can tell."

Ianto grinned "okay then what will _you_ win?"

"Massage" Jack said instantly "my back is always hurting now I'm getting stupidly fat" he poked his stomach miserably.

Ianto caught his hand and kissed his palm in an intimate gesture, "you're not getting stupidly fat Jack" he murmured. He then bent his head, lifted up Jack's t-shirt and proceeded to kiss his stomach, "you're pregnant...you're beautiful."

Jack's breathing hitched; he was so worried that Ianto wouldn't find him attractive anymore. "Yeah?" he said.

"Yeah" said Ianto looking up at him before placing another kiss on Jack's swollen skin; the moment was completely ruined by the baby kicking just where Ianto's lips touched Jack's stomach and both men laughed.

"I think that he thinks that his dads are getting sappy" said Jack.

Ianto pulled himself back up and said "he might not be a he."

"I know" said Jack moving so that he was comfortably curled up next to Ianto, who put his arm around him. "I don't mind either way."

"You know, it might be confusing if the baby calls us both dad."

"Are you volunteering to be mum?" asked Jack cheekily.

Ianto just squeezed him tighter and mock growled "no, I mean like you'll be dad or daddy when the baby is younger I suppose and I can be something else."

"Like what?" said Jack "pops? Papa? Father?" Both men pulled a face at the last one it just seemed too formal.

"I was thinking tad" said Ianto "it's Welsh for dad."

"Sounds good" said Jack smiling up at his partner and kissing him softly.

The next day Ianto and Jack were waiting for Owen to be ready for the scan impatiently, Ianto felt like he was a kid on Christmas morning he was sick with anticipation.

"There" said Tosh coming up from behind the ultrasound machine, "I've managed to adapt and update the technology so we should be able to see the baby in 3D."

"Thank you Tosh" said Ianto and Jack gave her a hug.

"It was simple really" said Tosh not wanting any unnecessary praise but it didn't stop Ianto promising her the good biscuits with her next coffee.

Jack quickly stripped off his shirt, loosened his trousers and lay down on the table. Ianto stood next to him and held his hand tightly; he let out a small chuckle as Jack hissed at the cold gel on his stomach. Ianto was surprised to see Gwen with Tosh leaning over the rail looking into the med bay; Tosh often came to their scans to see the baby but this was the first time Gwen had and he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with it or not.

Owen pressed down on Jack's stomach slightly and they all held their breath waiting for the sound of the baby's heartbeat; in Jack and Ianto's opinion it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"You ready guys?" asked Owen, manipulating the image so they could see the whole of the baby.

Ianto squeezed Jack's hand tighter as they saw the baby, "definitely your child Jack" muttered Owen as the baby turned to reveal its bottom at them.

Jack chuckled "he's got your backside Yan."

Ianto squinted at the screen "how can you even tell?"

"He?" said Owen surprised "do you think that he's a boy?"

"Is he?" said Ianto eagerly.

Owen sighed, "I need the baby to move to see, we'll give it a minute or so and if not I'll see if I can move him."

"Do you think he's a boy then?" asked Jack.

Owen back peddled "I don't know for sure it's just a guess Jack. Me and Gwen reckon he's a boy."

"Me too" said Jack.

"I think the baby is a girl" said Ianto confidently.

"Tosh?" called up Jack.

"Girl" she smiled, "I reckon she'll be a girl."

Jack felt a small thump and said "Owen, has he moved?"

Owen began to scan again and smiled "yep. Do you want to know the sex?"

Jack took in a deep breath and nodded holding Ianto's hand tightly "congratulations guys" said Owen. "You're having a daughter."

Ianto blinked back tears and looked down to see that Jack was doing the same; they were speechless but soon met in a long kiss.

"Thank you" whispered Ianto against Jack's lips who just smiled.

"Congratulations!" smiled Tosh and made her way down to give both men a hug.

"A daughter" whispered Gwen, "congratulations" she said a little louder and smiled hesitantly at them. Both men returned her smile with beaming grins of their own and soon Jack was fully dressed again, hugging Ianto.

"Hand it over Harper" said Tosh grinning with her hand held out.

Owen groaned and said "I was so sure she was a boy!" whilst handing Tosh a crisp five pound note.

Ianto and Jack looked surprised and Tosh said innocently "what?"

"Damn" grumbled Jack "now I won't get that massage."

Ianto smiled at him "seeing as your back always hurts I'll still give you one but you're paying for dinner next time we go out after the baby is born."

Jack grinned "deal." He was looking forward to it more than Ianto knew; he was getting fed up having to move from the hub and their house when it got dark because of his growing stomach and looked forward to wandering around outside normally again.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" asked Owen, still sore at losing his money to Toshiko.

"No" said Ianto "we're still deciding."

The team talked about the baby for a while, "she's going to be a little heartbreaker" smiled Tosh, "with the looks and personalities of you two."

"She'll be gorgeous" said Ianto smiling at the latest ultrasound photo.

"She's not dating until she's at least thirty" said Jack.

"God help any of her boyfriends with you two!" chuckled Gwen; the idea of Jack's pregnancy was still a sore point for her but if she wanted to keep her job she had to ignore it and try to act like the rest of the team.

Jack just grinned as Ianto said "I doubt that anyone will be good enough for her."

"A little girl" Jack said again, he still couldn't quite believe it; he straightened his back suddenly as a thought occurred to him "dibs I don't do the period talk!" he shouted gleefully.

"No fair, you can't call dibs she's not even born yet!" said Ianto.

"Hey I carried her!" Jack argued.

"Why do I get the feeling that those words are going to haunt me for the rest of my life?" Ianto groaned.

Owen just patted his shoulder "sucks to be you mate."


	32. Chapter 32 of 52

**Author Note: Hello, I'm afraid that this will be my last update for a little while as I am going away on holiday but I will start updating again when I get back we will have an ending to this :) Thank you for all the reviews! Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Thirty Two

Jack was sat at his desk trying to ignore his towering pile of paperwork; he reasoned that seeing as he was pregnant he shouldn't have to do it but then if he didn't he wouldn't actually _do_ anything for Torchwood. He could still have phone conferences, but video call conferences were now done by Ianto just in case. Ianto also went on his monthly trips to Flat Holm, they couldn't risk one of the patients attacking him in his condition, not that it was likely to happen but Ianto had been adamant.

Jack smiled as he felt the baby kick, his _daughter_ kick he still couldn't believe that he and Ianto were going to be parents and have a little girl. Jack couldn't help but think about his other little girl, not that she was little anymore. He sighed, he'd left it too late to visit Alice; if she opened the door and saw him heavily pregnant she would probably have a fit. Jack thought about the day that he had told Alice that he could carry children, he had to after Stephen was born, there had been a slight chance that he could have the ability too. Jack winced as he remembered Alice's relief after he had scanned Stephen as a baby and told her that everything was fine. The relief that her child was normal, unlike her father, was obvious.

Jack decided to bite the bullet, Alice deserved to know that she had a half sister on the way and in his heart of hearts he did want Stephen to know his aunt when she was born, even if he saw her as a cousin or something. Jack picked up his phone and felt sick with nerves; he dialled Alice's number off by heart and waited impatiently for her to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ said Alice.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the sound of his daughter's voice "it's me" he said hesitantly. Alice didn't answer for a second and Jack could almost hear the cogs of her brain turning trying to work out if she should stay on the line.

"_Hello dad"_ she said finally, she would never know how happy it made Jack to hear her call him dad.

"How are you Alice? How's Stephen?"

"_Fine"_ said Alice shortly _"we're both fine."_ There were a few second silence before she said _"and you?"_

"I'm good thank you Alice" Jack said smiling.

Jack then went on to ask Alice about work and Stephen's school grades before seeing if she needed any more money.

After Alice assured him that she didn't need it she said _"why are you calling dad?"_

Jack's smile faltered "do I need a reason?"

Alice answered immediately, _"you usually come around and ask this sort of thing."_

Jack swallowed heavily before saying "I can't come around for a while I'm afraid."

"_Oh"_ said Alice, Jack couldn't work out if it was a question or not, he also couldn't tell if she was pleased.

"Alice there's something that I need to tell you and I hope that you will be happy for me." Alice said nothing so Jack carried on, "I'm seeing somebody...it's quite serious actually, his name is Ianto." Jack ignored the small noise Alice made when he said 'his.' "In fact we moved in together-"

"_No offence dad"_ Alice said interrupting, _"but I don't really want to hear about your latest bit of skirt...or whatever the phrase is when your dad is seeing a bloke."_

"Okay" said Jack simply, he knew that Alice wouldn't accept him as a father so why would she accept a step-parent figure? She'd probably explode if she found out that Ianto was younger than her.

"_Why are you telling me this?"_ she asked quietly.

Jack took a deep breath, "do you remember when Stephen was a baby? I had to...I had to test him." Alice didn't say a word but Jack heard her breathe in deeply. "I...well er...there's no easy way to say this Alice, I'm pregnant. We're expecting a little girl, your half sister."

Jack blinked away tears as he heard Alice slam down the phone, he quickly redialled but was told that the phone was engaged, Alice had obviously taken it off the hook. Jack burst into tears, he knew that it would be hard to hear but it was also hard for him to know that she wouldn't accept his other child, her sibling.

Jack tapped his comm. and opened a private line to Ianto "Yan?" he said shakily.

"_Jack, are you okay?"_ Ianto's voice sound tinny in his ear but this worry was obvious. _"Jack is the baby okay?"_ Ianto asked frantically.

"We're fine Yan" Jack said suppressing a sob, "can you come up here please?"

Within minutes Ianto was bursting through Jack's office door and his heart broke as he saw him partner crying at his desk. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Jack sniffed and said "I called Alice."

"Oh Jack" Ianto sighed dragging a chair around the desk so he could sit next to Jack; he leant forward and cradled Jack's face gently in his hands, thumbs brushing away his tears.

"What did she say?"

Jack sighed and tried to stop crying but the sting of rejection was too fresh, "nothing. I said that we are expecting a girl and she slammed the phone down."

Ianto didn't know what to say, he could see why Alice was confused but his love for Jack overrode that understanding and he just felt angry that she couldn't have expressed her feelings in another way.

"Give her time" Ianto whispered.

Jack nodded wearily "I've got plenty of that."

Ianto sighed Alice had clearly knocked Jack down and he was again cursing his immortality "Jack, it's big news for Alice, let her have some time to think about it."

Jack nodded "will our daughter hate me too Yan?" he whispered.

"Never" Ianto said, "never Jack because like I said before we will explain it to her properly. I promise you." He placed a gentle kiss on Jack's lips and didn't object when Jack climbed out of his chair and curled up on his lap.

The two men sat quietly, Jack taking comfort from Ianto's gentle hold on him and Ianto thinking whether or not he should track down Alice. On one hand he could possibly get Alice to at least be civil to Jack but on the other hand he knew that he shouldn't really interfere. Jack would never forgive him and Alice would probably not take too kindly at being told what to do, especially seeing as he was younger than her and had got her dad pregnant. Ianto sighed deeply and realised that the only thing that he could do was be supportive of Jack, it would have been a shock to Alice and she may come round in time. Ianto stroked the back of Jack's hair and neck as his tears subsided and after a short while he realised that Jack had dozed off.

Downstairs the team were fidgeting with worry "he just ran up the stairs" said Tosh "what if something is wrong with the baby?"

"They would have called me" Owen said but even he was uncertain.

"Maybe they are having a row" said Gwen.

Tosh frowned at her and then said "we'd hear them if they were yelling, it's quiet up there."

"Tosh look up the CCTV" said Owen.

Tosh bit her lip, "Jack has a lot of confidential phone calls in his office, he never gave me the access codes to the cameras up there."

"But you know them right? You could hack into it?" said Owen, "come on Tosh I know that you can do it."

Tosh tried to fight the fluttering in her stomach at Owen's faith in her.

"Should we though? What if they're...you know..." faltered Gwen, trying not to remember that fateful night when she caught Ianto just dressed in his boxers and red tie, holding a canister of squirty cream.

"I doubt it" said Tosh, "Ianto looked frantic when he rushed up there". Her fingers flew over the keys and after a few minutes she managed to access the camera feed "oh" she said quietly.

"Are they okay?" asked Owen, his hand resting on Tosh's shoulder as he leant over to look at her screen.

Tosh nodded, usually she wouldn't be able to focus on anything but the heat of Owen's touch burning through her clothes but the sight of Jack and Ianto was too beautiful to ignore. Jack was sitting on Ianto's lap, his legs hanging off of the arm of the chair, his head facing Ianto's neck and was clearly asleep. Ianto was sitting, one arm around Jack and the other resting on his bump rubbing it soothingly and it looked like he was talking to the baby.

"They're fine" said Owen relieved.

Gwen couldn't say anything as much as she knew that she should feel relieved she couldn't help the feeling of jealousy creep over her. They looked like the perfect family whilst she and Rhys hadn't even set a new date for their wedding and she still didn't know how she felt about having children with him.

The team left Ianto and Jack to it and didn't comment on Jack's sleepy appearance when an hour or so later they came out of the office and sent everyone home early. Ianto drove the two men home and smiled as his partner apologised again for falling asleep on him.

"It's fine Jack" Ianto said, "I got to have some quality time with the baby anyway."

Jack groaned "where you talking to her in Welsh again?" he said.

"Yep" said Ianto taking his eye off of the road for a second and looking at his partner "and I will continue to so if you want to know what we're talking about then maybe you should learn the language, you've lived here long enough."

Jack smiled "maybe I should, but it would be nice for you two to have that."

Ianto squeezed Jack's knee and before he knew it they were back home. This was the part that Jack hated, it was still light outside he would have to move quickly to the front door just in case someone saw him.

Soon they were in the house and Jack winced as he sat down on the couch "what's wrong?" Ianto immediately asked.

"Nothing" said Jack, "just my back again." Although he didn't want to moan at every twinge and ache he had his back was constantly hurting because of the extra weight on his front, his whole centre of gravity had been thrown off.

Ianto dropped a kiss on his forehead and said "give me five minutes."

Jack nodded, wondering what his partner was planning before closing his eyes tiredly thinking about his phone call with Alice. A few minutes later Ianto shook Jack's shoulder gently, "come on cariad" he murmured.

Ianto followed Jack up the stairs and led him to the bathroom; Jack smiled as he saw that Ianto had drawn the blinds and lit candles. His eyes lit up as he saw the bath full of warm water and bubbles, he could smell lavender and guessed correctly that Ianto had used bath salts to help ease his muscles.

"Share with me?" Jack murmured after kissing Ianto to say thank you.

"If you want" said Ianto.

The two men stripped each other slowly, there was nothing sexual in the act Jack was emotionally exhausted and Ianto just wanted to make him feel relaxed and ease his aching back.

Ianto stepped into the bath and helped Jack gingerly get in, he soon settled in between Ianto's legs and if Ianto was surprised that Jack didn't choose to sit at the opposite end of the bath he didn't show it. Jack enjoyed the sensations of the warm water caressing his skin and of Ianto's wet skin against his own; he enjoyed the feeling Ianto's wet chest hair against his back and closed his eyes as he took in the smell of lavender. Ianto smiled as he felt the tension leave Jack's body and wrapped his arms around his pregnant lover, resting his hands on top of his bump. Jack couldn't help but sigh happily and rested his hands on top of Ianto's, he felt relaxed and loved and couldn't help but think that this was pretty much as perfect as life could get.


	33. Chapter 33 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews :) Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Thirty Three

Jack stared at the computer screen in front of him and sighed in disappointment, Martha wasn't going to be able to visit after all. Jack typed a quick reply back to Martha's email and then decided to go and find Ianto down in the archives.

"Ianto?" called Jack wandering around the archive shelves; he wished that he had bought his comm. unit Ianto could be anywhere and the archives were extensive. He suddenly had a brainwave and made his way to the little office area that Ianto had created for himself and was pleased to see that the door was open and light was spilling through.

Jack leant against the doorway with a smile on his face, Ianto's office was tiny but still managed to be uncluttered and he had no idea how the young man did it. Ianto had a small desk and computer set up in the middle of the room, with the surrounding walls covered by shelves and filing cabinets; books and files were stacked around the young man and yet the room still seemed neat and orderly. Jack watched his partner who was clearly engrossed in whatever he was reading on the computer as he hadn't noticed his presence at the door.

"Knock knock" said Jack making his way into the room and around the desk.

"Jack!" said Ianto shocked, "I didn't hear you."

Jack tried not to frown as Ianto hurriedly closed the windows he was looking at on his computer. "What are you doing?" Jack asked curiously.

"Nothing much" Ianto said "the usual web checks."

Jack nodded, although he didn't believe Ianto, part of Ianto's job was to check the internet for anything that could be linked to Torchwood. "Anything come up?"

Ianto shook his head "just the usual, pictures of UFOs which are actually Frisbees and what not, nothing big to report."

Ianto smiled as Jack perched on the edge of his desk, mirroring a position that he often used himself in Jack's office. "You okay?" he asked sensing that something was troubling his partner.

"Yeah" said Jack quietly "well...I got an email from Martha."

"Yeah?" said Ianto "did she want to stay at ours or a hotel?"

"She's not coming Ianto" said Jack disappointment lacing his every word.

"Oh" said Ianto softly, "why not?"

Jack sighed heavily, momentarily distracted when Ianto placed a concerned hand on his thigh and stroked the material of his trousers slightly with his thumb. "UNIT have changed their orders, she's to be a medical director on a new project, all planned holidays have been revoked and there's no way she can get to Cardiff for a few days."

Ianto didn't know what to say, he knew that Jack considered Martha as family and had been looking forward to telling her about the baby. After his conversation with Alice a few days ago, Jack needed to tell someone close to him about the baby and get a positive reaction from the news. Gwen's less that positive reaction had left wounds that had been reopened and deepened with the phone call with Alice. Ianto looked at his lover, who had now begun to fiddle with the photographs that were on his desk "I guess that we'll have to tell her over the phone then" he said.

"Yeah" said Jack sadly, looking at a photograph of Rhiannon and her family before picking up a copy of the sonogram that Ianto had framed.

Ianto looked at the one remaining photograph of his desk, it was one of him and Jack smiling at their moving in party, he suddenly realised that Jack hadn't grinned like that in a while and it saddened him. Ianto though quickly, Jack wanted to tell Martha face to face, "what if we set up a video call? Then you can show her your bump; get to see her reaction..."

Jack smiled and it made Ianto happy, "good idea Yan."

-TW-

It took a couple of days for Martha to be able to have the video call with Jack and Ianto, she was curious Jack had emailed her saying that he needed to tell her something important face to face. She could tell that it was good news; Jack had sounded positive in his email and said that it wasn't anything to worry about.

Martha sat on top of a table, a large screen in front of her and put the call through to the hub and was happy to see Ianto and Jack sat behind a table smiling back at her.

"Hi guys" she grinned.

"Hi Martha" Jack smiled, his hello echoed by Ianto seconds later.

"What's up then?" she asked seriously, she thought that this was perhaps Torchwood business after Jack had instructed her to make sure that there was no CCTV recording her conversation, Jack needed to tell her something that UNIT couldn't know about.

"Are you sure that the CCTV in that room is deactivated?" Jack asked.

Martha frowned, "yep, I deactivated it myself plus I have this" she held up a small device in the palm of her hand "it blocks recording devices, listening bugs... the lot. Plus they think that I'm talking to my mother, I doubt they would find that interesting."

Jack smiled "thanks."

"Tosh has checked this call as well, we're on a secure line" added Ianto.

"Seriously guys what's going on? Is there a case that you need me on?"

Jack shook his head, "no it's more personal than that, nothing to do with Torchwood really."

"Oh god" grinned Martha "you're getting a civil partnership!"

Jack almost laughed as Ianto's jaw dropped comically and spluttered "no we're not...we're not engaged Martha."

"Yet anyway" Jack grinned.

Ianto shot a look at his partner, "I didn't even know that you were thinking about it" he said quietly.

Jack shrugged "never say never."

Ianto smiled at his partner but was still shocked, having a baby was one thing, getting married was entirely another, although the idea of marrying Jack didn't scare him. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at Ianto's reaction, inside he realised that the idea of a civil partnership didn't freak him out. Having a child, admittedly in an unusual way, gave them normalcy, cementing their partnership in the eyes of the law just seemed like a natural step for them.

"Okay" said Martha slowly "sorry guys...so what's the big news then?"

"Well the thing is Martha" Jack paused and shifted uncomfortably, feeling slightly more at ease when Ianto held his hand underneath the table. "I'm not sure how to tell you this...please just keep an open mind and I will explain everything...I'm pregnant."

A silence followed Jack's words for a second and he felt sick, would Martha reject him like Alice? Ianto gripped Jack's hand tightly and both men waited for Martha to say something.

"Congratulations!" shrieked Martha "that is amazing! Well done you two! Oh god I wish that I could hug you both! How far along are you?"

Jack was surprised but so happy at Martha's response, "are you not a bit curious at how I got pregnant?" he said, "that's usually the first thing people ask."

"Well Jack when two people love each other very much..." Martha teased.

"Martha" said Jack said smiling but reproachfully.

"I knew it could happen" said Martha, "when I was with the Doctor I saw male pregnancies, I just didn't realise that _you_ could carry children, I didn't even realise that you were trying."

"We weren't" said Ianto "but nevertheless we're going to be parents." He was pleased that Martha had taken this so well and could see that by telling his friend a weight had been lifted off of Jack's shoulders.

"So how far along are you?" asked Martha.

"Well" said Jack before letting go of Ianto's hand and pushing himself up out of his chair.

Martha gasped as Jack stood and revealed his swollen stomach "Jack! What are you, five, six months?"

"Five" said Jack proudly, unable to keep the grin off of his face.

"Do you know the gender?" asked Martha excitedly.

"Yeah" said Jack softly before sitting back down and holding Ianto's hand again "we're having a little girl."

"Oh Jack...Ianto" said Martha, who couldn't stop smiling for her friends "a daughter. Congratulations guys!"

"Thank you" smiled Ianto.

"We wanted to tell you face to face" said Jack "but obviously you're going to be busy for the next few months with this project."

Martha's face fell and then she looked determined "well I won't be able to come to Cardiff next week like planned, but perhaps in a month or two I could visit."

Jack took a deep breath "well the thing is..." he went on to talk about how Owen was his main physician and how he would need assistance for the delivery, by the time he had finished Martha had tears in her eyes "and you want me to help?"

Both men nodded "obviously if you don't want to Martha there's no pressure" said Ianto.

"But we trust you to" said Jack.

"Of course I want to help, "I'm honoured Jack." She frowned, obviously thinking for a moment, "UNIT said that I could rebook my holiday in three months or so as long as this project progresses well. I'll book it around the date of your C-Section, before and after just in case you go into labour earlier or later than planned."

"Thank you Martha" said Jack gratefully.

The three friends talked for a while and when they eventually ended the call Ianto was pleased to see that Jack was much more cheerful than he had been since his phone call with Alice. That night Jack slept easily and both men were happily surprised when the next day a delivery was made to the tourist office of a big bunch of flowers and a helium balloon stating 'It's a girl!' Ianto smiled happily looking at the smile on his partner's face as he re-read the card from Martha and Tom, now perhaps things were going to be okay.


	34. Chapter 34 of 52

**Author Note****: Thank you for all the reviews :) Torchwood is owned by the BBC. **

Chapter Thirty Four

Ianto yawned sleepily as he made himself and Jack a cup of tea; he stared longingly at his coffee maker and wondered if Jack would object to him having just _one_ cup of coffee before deciding that he could cope for another four months. He had been lucky, the rift had been kind to them that week so he could focus on his surprise for Jack, he dreaded to think how shattered he would feel if they had had any rift spikes.

"How about this one?" yelled Jack.

Ianto yawned again and went into the living room; Jack was sat on the sofa with a laptop on the coffee table in front of him looking at cots.

"It's nice" said Ianto, passing Jack his mug and sitting down. He leaned forward to look closer at the screen "nice price too!"

"Ianto" Jack sighed "it's not like we can't afford it."

"I know" said Ianto "I just never realised that a baby costs so much."

Jack chuckled "it'll get worse as she gets older."

Ianto smiled as Jack then began to look at furniture for the nursery. They had decided to decorate the spare guestroom and turn it into a nursery for the baby; it wasn't like they had guests often, they would need the study more than ever now that they had a child and Ianto planned to get started on it as soon as possible.

Soon though Jack was feeling tired and both men gladly made their way to bed. Jack went to use the bathroom as Ianto undressed and came back to see Ianto stood in a t-shirt and boxers holding a plastic bottle.

"I'm a bit tired to be honest Ianto" Jack said apologetically.

Ianto chuckled "so am I Jack, I got this, this morning, its cocoa butter it's supposed to be good for stretch marks."

"Oh" said Jack feeling stupid "right."

"Come here then" Ianto said waving the bottle slightly.

Jack stepped forward and unbuttoned his shirt as Ianto squirted some cream into his hand. Jack couldn't help but smile as Ianto carefully rubbed the moisturiser into his skin.

"Smells good" Jack murmured.

Ianto hmmed in agreement.

"You know I probably won't keep these" Jack said a little sadly "I don't keep scars or anything."

"Well you never know" said Ianto "there all done."

"You just like feeling the baby" Jack smiled.

"I like looking after you" corrected Ianto.

"You always have" murmured Jack, looking into Ianto's eyes, the moment was ruined by both men yawning and then chuckling.

"Bed" said Ianto firmly whilst handing Jack a t-shirt.

"Bed" agreed Jack.

-TW-

The next morning Jack woke up and grinned, the morning light that seeped through the crack in the curtains showed that it was early and Jack knew exactly what he wanted to do before he and Ianto got to work.

Jack wondered for a second how to wake Ianto and he began to feel aroused just thinking about it "damn pregnancy hormones" Jack whispered with a smile.

Ianto was asleep on his side, curled up around Jack so Jack gently turned around and pushed Ianto so he was on his back; he held his breath waiting to see if Ianto woke but the young man just began to snore a little louder. Jack then pushed down the duvet and carefully straddled his lover's waist; he bent down to kiss Ianto but had to move further down as his ever-growing abdomen restricted his movement. Jack kissed Ianto softly on the forehead, then his nose and then finally his lips, he could tell exactly when Ianto woke up as a startled puff of air blew against his lips. Jack then moved to kiss Ianto's jaw line and suck on his pulse point.

"Jack" Ianto murmured thickly still half asleep "Jack 'm tired."

Jack froze in his ministrations and sat up to look at two sleepy eyes, Ianto usually loved morning sex it put him in a good mood for the rest of the day. They often had morning sex, most of the time Ianto instigated it, Ianto _never_ refused morning sex.

"Too tired for this?" Jack asked hesitantly, they had gone to bed quite early the night before and there had been no rift predictions for a few days so Jack couldn't quite understand why Ianto was so tired.

"Sorry" said Ianto apologetically. His eyes fell down to see Jack's erection and he sighed "I could take care of that for you if you like though."

Jack was dismayed as he realised that Ianto was being serious, he looked downwards and saw that Ianto wasn't even aroused and suddenly felt embarrassed. He clambered off of Ianto as quickly as he could in his condition and sat on the edge of the bed, back facing away from Ianto, "no its fine" he muttered.

Ianto sat up suddenly a lot more awake "Jack are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Jack looked over his shoulder and smiled "sure I am go back to sleep."

Ianto shook his head and pointed to their alarm clock "it's about to go off in a minute anyway." Ianto yawned loudly and then looked at his partner worryingly "are you sure you don't want..."

Jack shook his head and kept his back to Ianto "its fine, there was no time for sex anyway."

Ianto looked at the expanse of bronze skin that faced him and tentatively put a hand on Jack's back "as long as you're sure. I'm going to jump in the shower."

Jack nodded and Ianto made his way out of their room. Jack knew that Ianto couldn't help it if he was tired, but he wasn't sure _why_ the young man was so tired and Ianto had never used tiredness as an excuse to not have sex before.

Jack stood up and made his way to a full length mirror that was placed in the corner of the room; he stood sideways and looked at himself. Jack's eyes widened at his appearance, although his erection had waned, he was still partially hard and his swollen cock jutted out against his round stomach and for the first time in his long life he felt ashamed of his body.

Jack reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a rarely worn dressing gown and wrapped it around his body, growling in frustration as it strained against his now larger stomach. He looked ridiculous; no wonder Ianto didn't find him attractive anymore. Jack angrily made his way down the stairs, frowning as he had to hold the handrail to keep him steady.

"Jack!" called Ianto, sticking his head out of the bathroom, his wet hair dripping in his eyes.

Jack swallowed heavily and blinked back his burning tears "yeah?" he called, turning and looking back up from where he was on the stairs.

"Aren't you coming in?" Ianto asked, the shower had woken him up a little, making him more open to the idea of sex and he was worried about Jack's reaction to his lack of enthusiasm earlier.

"No" Jack shook his head "I'll get breakfast started."

"Okay" Ianto frowned, Jack never usually said no to sharing a shower. Ianto went back in and washed himself quickly, worried about Jack and wondering why on earth the man was wearing a dressing gown, he hated them.

Little did he know that as he worried about Jack, Jack was downstairs worrying about his relationship with Ianto. He knew that his partner couldn't possibly find him attractive anymore and it had obviously just gotten too weird for him to carry on as they used to. Jack sat in the dining room alone thoughts whirling around his mind, staring down at his bump with hot tears sliding down his cheeks, wondering if their relationship was going to last.


	35. Chapter 35 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews! Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Thirty Five

Ianto drove to the hub with a heavy heart; he glanced over at the unusually quiet Jack who was just staring at his window. He had thought that Jack's mood had improved after his phone call with Martha the week before, and he had seemed fine last night, but Jack had seemed really out of sorts all morning. His mood seemed worse than ever, leading to him repeatedly snapping that he was fine and to leave him alone whenever Ianto voiced his concerns.

Ianto started to feel annoyed, was it because he didn't want sex immediately that morning? How ridiculous was that? As the two men entered the hub Jack went straight to his office without saying a word, Ianto just shook his head and made his way down to the archives Jack could sort out his own hormones for once.

Jack sat at his desk and felt rotten, he was angry at Ianto for not being able to cope with the way his body was changing and hated the fact that the young man had made him feel so rejected. As the morning had gone on it had just gotten worse, when he got dressed he had automatically gone to put on a no longer needed belt and when he had gone to button his coat up he could see that it was straining against him. Soon he would be too big to wear his beloved greatcoat and it made Jack angry, he had been shocked to feel tears pricking at his eyes again and had snapped angrily when Ianto asked if he was okay.

Jack desperately wanted to blame Ianto for his obvious change in affection, but he couldn't really. Jack was used to seeing pregnant men but Ianto was from the twenty first century, he should have known that at some point Ianto wouldn't be able to cope. Jack thought back to the day he had gotten Martha's email when he had surprised Ianto in his office, he had clicked off of the internet quickly. He'd probably caught his lover looking at porn or something; although it would be an unusual thing for him to do at work, but it wasn't like he could do it at home Jack supposed. Jack's mood did not improve as he thought that perhaps Ianto had just wanted to look at a man with a normal body.

Gradually the rest of the team came in and none of them immediately notice that anything was wrong between Jack and Ianto. Jack spent most of the morning upstairs completing paperwork, isolating himself in his office; whilst Ianto spent his morning either in the archives or holding video conferences with UNIT generals and the prime minister. Ianto sighed as he pencilled into his diary another phone conference with the UN in two weeks; they had decided that he should do these instead of Jack from now on because they had a tendency to elevate his blood pressure and a cranky, angry _and_ hormonal Jack was a nightmare.

By mid morning Jack was hungry, he had a craving for an orange so bad that his mouth watered so he made his way out of his office and down to the kitchen area. He gave a tight smile to Tosh and Gwen as he walked past their stations, prompting the women to look at each other wondering what on earth was wrong. Jack sighed as he walked along, hoping that Gwen wouldn't start sticking her nose in, he'd seen the look that she and Tosh had exchanged, but soon all thoughts about Gwen's nosiness fled his mind as he opened the fridge. It was filled with milk, chocolate, cream, yoghurts, sandwiches, pasta pots, apples and left over take away but there were no oranges.

"Ianto!" he called.

Ianto looked up from the latest budget report worriedly "yes Jack?" fully aware that this was the first time Jack had attempted conversation since they had left the house.

"Are we out of oranges?"

Ianto's face fell "sorry Jack, I forgot to pick some more up."

Jack huffed, his dark mood not improved so he wasn't allowed sex or food, obviously Ianto just didn't care anymore he never forgot anything.

Ianto bit his lip, aware that the team were watching them "I could go and get you some more now if you like" he said tentatively.

"Don't bother" Jack spat and stalked his way back up to the office.

A loud bang signalled that Jack had just slammed his door and Tosh worriedly touched a clearly upset Ianto's arm "is everything okay?"

Ianto gave a small, fake smile "everything's fine thank you Tosh I'm just going to nip out for a bit."

Inside Ianto was angry but he knew that it was mainly Jack's hormones that was making him act this way so decided that getting a breath of fresh air. It would do him the world of good, if he stayed in the hub he would just get angry and he didn't want to row, plus he could pick up some oranges for Jack, it really wasn't good of him to forget.

Jack watched the CCTV in the tourist office and saw Ianto shrug on his coat and leave, presumably to pick him up some more oranges. Jack sighed and began to feel a slight niggling of guilt, Ianto had yawned loudly as he left the tourist office and he did know that today was a busy day full of phone calls and what not it was no wonder that the younger man had forgotten to pick up the oranges. He felt even worse as he watched Ianto walk quickly along the plass in the pouring rain, his shoulders hunched and his hands in his pockets.

Fifteen minutes later Jack looked up at his screen from the paperwork he was reading to see that Ianto had entered the tourist office clutching a brown paper bag, he had obviously gone to a nearby market to pick up some oranges. Jack's stomach rumbled and his mouth watered, he craved oranges like nothing on earth but knew that after he gave birth he'd never want to see an orange again. As much as Ianto had hurt him earlier on, he did love him at that moment for buying him his fruit.

Jack smiled fondly as he saw Ianto sigh and begin to tidy up some leaflets after shrugging off his wet woollen coat. His hair was plastered to his head and Jack just knew that it would be beginning to curl slightly around the edges in the way that Jack loved. For a second Jack desperately wanted to run his fingers through Ianto's hair, but then he remembered that this would probably not be appreciated or even wanted.

Ianto pottered around for a few minutes and Jack began to feel slightly annoyed, he really wanted those oranges, what was taking him so long? He wasn't to know that Ianto was delaying going into the hub, too afraid of an argument that he knew was inevitable in the mood that Jack was in. Suddenly the door to the tourist office opened and Jack sighed resigning himself to the fact that he would have to wait even longer for his oranges now.


	36. Chapter 36 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Thirty Six

Ianto was cold, wet and in a mood. He didn't know what was up with Jack today, he had a horrible feeling that it was because they didn't have sex before going to work and that made him angry; he wasn't just there to satisfy Jack's needs and Jack shouldn't act like this with him. Ianto eyed the bag of oranges sat on the tourist office counter and sighed knowing that he should get back down to the hub and give them to his hormonal partner.

Suddenly the tourist door opened bringing in a cold gust of air and a soaking wet blonde woman. Ianto smiled as he recognised who it was but then glanced up nervously at the CCTV hoping that Jack wasn't watching, it wouldn't do for the surprise to be ruined now, he suspected that he needed it to get Jack to speak to him again.

-TW-

Jack watched the CCTV footage through narrowed eyes as he saw Ianto happily welcome the woman who has just walked into the tourist office; he watched as Ianto smiled broadly and the woman clearly said Ianto's name so they obviously knew each other. Then Ianto did something that made Jack very angry, he manoeuvred the young woman and himself so the CCTV couldn't focus on their faces. He couldn't see their lips so had no idea what they were talking about; a few minutes later Ianto hugged the woman tightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Jack was overcome with anger and jealousy, so Ianto was refusing sex with him and flirting... possibly even seeing someone else! Jack blinked back angry tears, he was carrying Ianto's child for god's sake and he treated him like this.

Jack knew that things had been too easy so far, ignoring Alice's and Gwen's reactions. Ianto had taken this too well and now he obviously didn't find him attractive anymore. Jack knew in his heart that Ianto definitely wanted to be a parent, there was no question of that, he just obviously didn't want to stay with him. Jack wondered if perhaps things would go back to normal once their daughter was born, but then didn't know if he himself could forgive Ianto for his reaction to the changes his body was going through.

Jack bit his bottom lip; he definitely would never forgive Ianto if he had cheated on him. A year or so ago Jack would have just laughed it off, monogamy wasn't the norm in the fifty-first century but he and Ianto had a twenty-first century relationship; they were going to be parents and Jack's heart constricted with jealousy over the idea that Ianto had touched someone else. Slowly things began to slot into place in Jack's mind; for the past month Ianto had been staying later at work and insisting that Jack went home earlier than him, he only really had Ianto's word that he stayed in the hub. Ianto had hidden what he had been looking at on the internet the other day and Jack was convinced that Ianto had showered a couple of times before coming home from work, he suppose that it could have been from a messy mission but what if it was because of something else?

Jack's mind was full of conclusions and when he heard the alarms wail and the cog wheel roll his blood boiled over in anger. Jack stepped out of his office, he watched as Ianto looked up and smiled, a completely innocent look on his face which made Jack just feel angrier.

"I've got some more oranges" called Ianto.

"I don't want them" Jack said, he knew that he was being childish but he didn't care, if Ianto thought that he could be kept happy and in the dark about his little affair with oranges then he was sorely mistaken.

Ianto's shoulders slumped, he just couldn't win today. "Fine then" he said shortly "I'll stick them in the fridge and you can have one later."

"You might as well bin them" Jack said nastily "I won't eat them."

Owen walked up the stairs from his autopsy bay, sensing that perhaps a domestic was brewing between the tea boy and the captain. Tosh subtly looked at Ianto and saw that his mouth was pressed into a thin line, he looked tired and angry and she suddenly wished that she wasn't in the hub to see this. In the corner of his eye Ianto saw Gwen give him a sympathetic look and that was all that it took to make him snap.

"What the bloody hell is your problem today eh?" Ianto asked crossly.

The team were shocked, clearly this wasn't the polite 'at work' Ianto, this was the Ianto who was Jack's partner, his equal and the father of his child.

"Oh shit" muttered Owen.

"My problem?" said Jack incredulously "you're the one with the problem."

Ianto rolled his eyes, so it was definitely over the lack of morning sex then; he sighed and decided that he did not want this argument with an audience, particularly in front of Gwen.

"I don't have a problem Jack and we're not having this conversation here."

"Why not?" demanded Jack "don't you want everyone to know your little secret eh?"

"What?" said Ianto bewildered.

"I know Ianto" hissed Jack.

"You've lost me Jack" Ianto said tiredly.

"I just saw her in the tourist office."

Ianto's heart plummeted Jack had seen Susan, he must know about the surprise, or at least part of it but why on earth was he reacting so badly?

"Susan?" Ianto said confusedly.

"Oh that's her name is it?" said Jack, his tone cold.

"Yeah" said Ianto "why what's the problem?"

Jack gripped the metal rail in front of his and tried to ignore the baby kicking his stomach "it is a bloody problem if you're sleeping with her!"

A loud gasp came from one of the girls but Jack couldn't tell which he could only focus on Ianto's face which had suddenly drained of all its colour.

"What?" hissed Ianto looking angrier than anyone body in the hub had ever seen him.

"Your little affair" Jack growled "and I would say I think you could have done better, it's a bit of an insult really seeing how she looks." Jack couldn't quiet the voice inside his head that said that she did look better than him in his pregnant state.

"How dare you!" Ianto seethed his hands balling up to fists in his sides.

Owen signalled to Tosh and Gwen that they should leave but Ianto held out a hand and ordered "don't any of you move." Tosh froze, her hands reaching out for her handbag and Gwen had one arm in her coat, Owen loitered on the stairs wondering if he could hide in his autopsy bay. Jack suddenly felt unsure of himself; Ianto was angry, very angry.

"_Susan_" Ianto ground out between clenched teeth "is Rhiannon's friend, they've known each other since they were kids, _I've_ known her since I was a kid. They live on the same street."

"Oh" said Jack barely audibly, his face was going from an angry red to an embarrassed red and the baby seemed to be cross with him as well if her kicking was anything to go by.

"Susan makes cakes" Ianto said angrily "really good cakes and her husband has just been laid off from work. In a couple of weeks it's the anniversary of our moving in together, I was planning for us to have a little celebration and do Susan a favour at the same time by paying her to do us a cake."

"Oh" said Jack sheepishly, suddenly wishing that the others weren't in the hub.

"So when exactly am I supposed to be having this affair eh?" demanded Ianto "when I am constantly busy here, trying to make things easier for you?"

"You've been acting strangely recently" said Jack trying to justify himself.

"Being too tired for sex is not strange behaviour Jack!"

"It's not just that!" protested Jack "you're always staying late, hiding stuff from me, showering before coming home and stuff..." it sounded pathetic even to his own ears and he really wished that he had thought this through before confronting Ianto.

Ianto's shoulders suddenly sagged, as if all the fight had just left him in one go "follow me" he said quietly. "You guys may as well come too" he raised his voice to the rest of the team "seeing as you know about it."

Jack looked at Owen confusedly who just said "you've fucked up."

Ianto didn't even wait for Jack to make it down the stairs and just made his way out of the main area in the hub and to a storage room. Jack followed, getting even more and more confused as far as he knew these storage rooms were empty. Ianto swung open a door and motioned for Jack to go in without saying a word, Jack blinked as Ianto flicked on a light and his heart constricted painfully. Ianto had converted the storage room into a warm, beautiful nursery for the baby. Pale yellow paint lightened up the room and Ianto had put in more suitable lights to create a well lit and airy space, he'd even laid down a warm carpet to ensure that the room kept its heat. There was a small wardrobe, chest of draws, cot and changing area for the baby along with a rocking chair and double bed for him and Ianto, presumably if they needed to stay the night at work. There was also a small pile of stuffed toys in the corner for the baby and a playpen.

"It's not finished yet" Ianto said flatly, not looking at Jack "it was meant to be a surprise. I stayed late to do this; I had to shower once because Owen, who helped me decorate, decided that it would be hilarious to cover me in yellow paint one night."

Jack looked at Owen who just nodded, confirming Ianto's story.

"The day you walked into my office and I 'hid' my computer screen from you? I was ordering furniture, which I got delivered to Tosh's flat so you wouldn't find out."

Jack swallowed a lump in his throat "it's lovely Ianto."

Ianto just shrugged and finally met Jack's eyes which were begging forgiveness "how could you even think that I would cheat on you? How can you not trust me?" his tone contained so much hurt that Jack felt an ache in his chest. Jack opened his mouth and then closed it again, Ianto had done nothing wrong, it was his own insecurities that had done this. Ianto walked out of the room, the team slowly following him, leaving Jack alone in the room, staring at a small mobile hanging above the cot. He quickly followed his team and to his dismay saw that Ianto was going through the cog door.

"Ianto!" he called.

"Leave me alone Jack" Ianto said without turning around.

The hub was silent for a few minutes. "That was a really shit thing to do Jack" Tosh finally said.

Jack nodded, tears sliding down his cheeks before he roughly scrubbed them away "I know."

-TW-

Hours later, Jack was lying in the dark alone, he'd called Ianto's phone but Ianto was refusing to answer and eventually he crawled into bed. His ears pricked up as he heard the front door open and listened carefully as Ianto moved around downstairs for a bit. Hope swelled in Jack's chest as he listened to Ianto walk up the stairs but his heart sank as Ianto just went into a cupboard on the landing where they kept spare towels and linen. Jack wondered what Ianto was doing, they'd already taken the bed out of the guestroom in preperation for it to become a nursey, he couldn't help but cry when he realised that Ianto was making his way back down the stairs.

Ianto tossed and turned on the couch uncomfortably, punching his pillow in frustration. He'd spent the afternoon at Rhiannon's, telling her that he and Jack had had an argument but he was obviously unable to give her all the details. Ianto froze as he heard the ceiling creak, Jack was getting out of bed, he really didn't want him to come down the stairs he couldn't face another argument and was relieved when Jack just used the bathroom and then went back to bed. Ianto lay on his back, staring at the ceiling angry and hurt at Jack's accusations, he also felt mortified that the team had witnessed his and Jack's first major argument.

Hours passed and neither man got much sleep that night, Jack felt riddled with guilt whilst Ianto just felt disappointed and both wondered how they were going to move past this.


	37. Chapter 37 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Thirty Seven

Jack tossed and turned all night and eventually drifted asleep, but a few hours later he was startled awake by the alarm clock on the cabinet by Ianto's side of the bed. Jack yawned loudly as the alarm clock continued to beep, "Yan" he mumbled but the beeping continued. Jack reached out behind him, his hand flailing trying to find Ianto's body to shake awake but all he found were cold sheets. Suddenly his memories of the previous day flooded through his mind and Jack shot up in bed as he realised that Ianto had slept downstairs.

Quickly Jack hit the alarm to stop its incessant beeping and reached for his dressing gown before padding barefoot downstairs. His heart sank as he reached the living room; the blanket and pillow that Ianto had used were folded neatly on the end of the sofa and he couldn't hear the young man in the kitchen. Jack wandered around the house forlornly until he found a note on the dining room table, he read it and his heart sank further. Ianto had gone into work early, the note was brief and to the point and Jack just knew that Ianto still felt angry and hurt.

Jack wondered if Ianto had changed his clothes at home or gone to the hub and used his spare suit; normally he would say that Ianto couldn't have gone into their room without waking him but ever since he had fallen pregnant he had become a deep sleeper. Jack frowned thinking about Ianto creeping about their home, changing and leaving without waking him, they were never going to resolve this if they avoided each other.

After a quick shower Jack dressed and got into Ianto's car, he wondered how his partner had got to work, the SUV was still at the hub in case of emergency and Owen had dropped him off home the night before. Jack frowned as he had to adjust the seat so he and his bump could fit behind the wheel; he huffed in annoyance but soon got on his way to the hub. Jack tried not to speed, thinking that Ianto would probably flip if he had a ticket on top of everything else and got to the hub quickly hoping to speak to Ianto before the rest of the team came in. He had no such luck, as he entered the hub Ianto was on the phone to what sounded like UNIT and barely acknowledged him and by the time he was off of the phone Tosh had come in.

Ianto bit his lip as he ended his conversation with a UNIT general and wondered what to do. He hadn't slept much on the sofa and had eventually left the house shortly after dawn; he just couldn't face Jack and was not mentally ready for another row. Ianto frowned, wondering what to do as he went to make the team coffee; Gwen and Owen were due in any minute. Eventually he came to a decision and finished the coffees, placing Gwen and Owen's on their desks just as the cog wheel rolled to show Owen walking in.

Ianto nodded at Owen and then moved on to give Toshiko her mug "thanks Ianto" she murmured before looking up at him and taking in the dark shadows under his eyes. "Is...is everything okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"Fine thank you Tosh" Ianto replied shortly, not wanting to discuss his relationship with Jack at work. Tosh nodded, recognising his need for privacy but couldn't help but watch as Ianto made his way up to Jack's office. Ianto knocked and let himself into the office, he felt something twinge in his chest as he saw Jack sat at his desk with his head in his hands.

"Tea" Ianto said, well aware that this was the first time they had spoken since Jack's accusations.

"Thanks Yan" murmured Jack, looking up at him not knowing what else to say.

Ianto took in how tired Jack looked and frowned, worrying about the baby "have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"No" Jack admitted, he almost flinched as an angry look covered Ianto's face.

"You bloody need to eat Jack!" Ianto quickly left Jack's office, unaware of the team's worried gaze on him as he went into the kitchen. Ianto looked in the fridge and sighed as he saw that there wasn't much in there for Jack to eat, but within minutes he entered Jack's office again holding a tray and placed it on his desk.

"Thanks" Jack said quietly. Ianto had made him several slices of buttered toast, and also got him a yogurt and an orange. The toast smelt heavenly and was dripping with butter just as he liked, just the sight of it made his stomach growl and mouth water.

"You need to make sure that you eat a proper lunch as well Jack" said Ianto, almost gently.

Jack's head shot up "are you not going to be here?"

Ianto shook his head, avoiding Jack's gaze "I'm going on our monthly visit to Flat Holm."

Jack frowned, "I thought you weren't going again until next week."

"I've decided to go early" said Ianto, his reasoning for this obvious.

Jack's face fell "I thought we could talk" he whispered.

Ianto sighed and placed his hands on his hips "what is there to talk about? You don't trust me."

"No" Jack started but stopped as Ianto held out his hand to stop him.

"I don't want to talk about this right now Jack, just give me some time."

Jack nodded sadly time was something that he had plenty of and he could see that Ianto was still hurt and angry. "But" he began.

"No Jack" said Ianto firmly "I am not doing this here, just eat your breakfast and look after our child."

Jack nodded sadly and watched as Ianto left his office. He looked down at the toast and suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore, he tried to take a bite but it just felt dry in his mouth so he put it back down on the plate and ignored the tray.

-TW-

Not long after Ianto left Tosh made her way up to Jack's office. She knocked hesitantly on the door and came in, frowning as she saw that Jack hadn't eaten the toast that Ianto had cooked earlier.

"Not hungry?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Felt a little sick" Jack said shortly, pretending to continue with his paperwork.

"Jack" said Tosh "are you okay?"

"Fine thank you Tosh" said Jack, unknowingly copying Ianto when he was asked the same question.

"I have something for you" said Tosh, "well for you and Ianto but he's not here..." she gave Jack a moment to see if he would reveal where the young man had gone but Jack remained tight lipped. "Anyway" she said brandishing two baby monitors "here it is."

Jack smiled "thank you Tosh, these will be useful."

Tosh rolled her eyes and sat down, pushing the baby monitor across the desk for Jack to look at, "would I just give you any old baby monitor?" she said smiling a little.

Jack looked at her and chuckled "I suppose not."

"I've tinkered with them" Tosh began "it's range is a lot wider than normal baby monitors, the baby could be down in the archives with Ianto and you would be able to hear her sniffle from your house."

"Wow" said Jack looking amazed "that's impressive."

Tosh smiled "I've only done one set so far but I'll work on some more for here and at home." Toshiko got out of her chair and paused for a second before making her way to the door "maybe it's something that you can talk to Ianto about...get a conversation started" she said hesitantly.

"Thanks Tosh" Jack said quietly, giving a small smile to show his appreciation for what Tosh was trying to do.

But the chance for a conversation never came, Ianto stayed out all day. Jack waited at the hub until he was forced out by Owen and then sat at home alone for hours. Finally at about nine o'clock Jack was woken from a light doze by his mobile going off, it was a text from Ianto saying that he was staying at the facility at Flat Holm for the night and would see him at work the next day.

Jack sighed and felt nauseous, he could see that his relationship was slipping through his fingers and didn't know how he was going to fix it, how could they if Ianto would just avoid him?

Ianto waited for a text back from Jack, his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. He sat on a hill on Flat Holm island, looking out at the dark expanse of water separating him from his partner in Cardiff. Ianto knew that he should be at home talking to Jack but he didn't know how to, how could he when Jack clearly didn't even trust him? Ianto sighed as the wind picked up around him and he shivered, he should be at home in bed with Jack. He had spent the whole day listening and talking to some of the least damaged patients at the facility and then losing himself in the accounts, trying to work out where he could get more money for them but he couldn't stop thinking about his failing relationship. He missed feeling his baby kick, he missed his home but most of all he missed Jack.


	38. Chapter 38 of 52

**Author Note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Thirty Eight 

Ianto was relieved as he set foot on solid ground; he hated travelling in the small boat as it always made him feel nauseous but it was the only way to get to the island. He stood and looked from left to right wondering if he should head straight to work or go home and change into a suit, Ianto looked down at his cardigan, jeans and t-shirt before deciding that he should get changed. He never wore a suit to Flat Holm, he'd learnt quickly after meeting Peter, a young man who vomited whenever he got nervous or scared which was practically constantly since the rift had returned him. Ianto looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly eleven, if he timed it right he could bring the team some lunch on his way back. As Ianto turned left and began to walk home he felt his phone vibrate against his thigh, he quickly fished his phone out of his jeans pocket and sighed as he saw that it was the hub, it didn't seem like there was going to be a chance for him to change after all.

After answering Ianto stopped in the street, causing pedestrians to have to walk around him but he didn't hear their grumbling all he could hear was Owen's voice and his heart beating faster.

"_There's been an accident...Jack's unconscious...baby is fine but..."_

Owen's words barely registered, Ianto could hear his blood rushing in his ears as he felt a physical pain in his chest. Within seconds he had hung up, turned around and began running towards the hub, praying to a God he did not believe in that his family were okay.

What seemed to him like hours later Ianto burst into the tourist office, banging the button to let himself into the hub. The lift took far too long to get down to the hub and Ianto had to practically squeeze himself through the cog door, unwilling to wait for it to roll back fully. As he entered the main area of the hub he didn't even register the mess, paperwork was scattered everywhere, along with scorched equipment and an overturned desk.

"Where are they?" he asked Gwen frantically, he saw that she was pale and had tears running down her face and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Med bay" she whispered "Ianto I'm-"

Ianto didn't stay to listen to Gwen but ran down to the med bay, faltering as he saw Jack lying on the autopsy table still and silent. He rushed down the stairs and grabbed Jack's hand, feeling momentarily relieved as he felt Jack's pulse against his finger tips.

"How is he?" Ianto asked, dragging his gaze away from Jack and glancing at Owen. He was shocked as he saw that Owen was stitching up a wound on Tosh's arm. "What the hell happened?" asked Ianto.

Owen sighed "Jack and the baby are fine Ianto, Jack's just sleeping it off, Tosh got the worst of it."

"The worst of what?" asked Ianto, but the relief from hearing that the baby and Jack were okay was evident on his face.

"We had a tech retrieval" said Tosh, wincing as Owen continued with his stitching. "Jack stayed here and co-ordinated, it was small, metal sphere. I couldn't get any readings from it, there were no witnesses to retcon...it was an easy retrieval."

Ianto nodded, not releasing his grip on Jack's hand, his other hand was resting on Jack's prominent bump, willing the baby to move so he knew that she was definitely okay.

"What happened?" repeated Ianto "how did you both get hurt?"

"It was my fault" a small voice came from the top of the med bay and Ianto whipped his head around and looked at a clearly terrified Gwen.

"What?" he ground out.

"I told you to go home Cooper!" growled Owen but Gwen just shook her head "I need to see that they're okay" she whispered.

"What the hell happened?" said Ianto, getting angrier by the second.

"Jack ordered Gwen to put the tech in a storage box for you to catalogue later" Tosh began.

"But the stupid cow didn't follow procedure, she just picked the fucking thing up with her bare hands" finished Owen, glaring at Gwen before checking that Tosh's stitches were holding.

"You did what?" yelled Ianto.

"It gave off a shock or something" Gwen said, tears rolling down her face "I dropped it."

"And it rolled over to Jack" Tosh whispered, her eyes closing in horror as she remembered Jack's face as the device began to flash mauve.

"Tosh pushed Jack out of the way" Owen said proudly, not really noticing as he stroked Tosh's hair, or how she began to blush as he praised her, " and took the brunt of the blast, a bit of shrapnel hit her arm. It turned out to be a small explosive, Jack wasn't caught up in it but he hit his head."

Ianto stared at Tosh "thank you" he said hoarsely, trying to keep his tears at bay. He wheeled around and stared at Gwen "what were you thinking?" he yelled. "What the bloody hell was going through your stupid little mind when you picked that thing up?"

Tosh and Owen stared at the usually quiet and calm Ianto in shock but knew that Gwen deserved it; she had ignored protocol and endangered all their lives.

"I...I'm sorry" said Gwen, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Sorry isn't good enough Gwen! I went over protocol for handling objects in your first week, scans, gloves, tongs! Where were they? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I...I didn't think Ianto...I just thought that maybe there was a button or something..."

"You risked the whole team over curiosity? You stupid little girl! What if that explosion had been bigger? What if I'd gotten back to find a smoking crater in the ground eh? You endangered Tosh and Owen and you nearly killed my family!"

"Well it wasn't like you were here to protect them!" shouted Gwen, "you'd run off and left them."

"Fuck you" spat Ianto, "I'd never abandon them, don't you dare talk about me like that."

"Well where have you been eh?" fear, anger and guilt made Gwen snap back.

"Working" said Ianto "I'm away for a day every month Gwen don't you notice? You don't know every aspect of this job because you can't even be trusted with a simple tech retrieval!"

"I'm sorry" whimpered Gwen.

"Leave your gun" Ianto said, looking back down at Jack.

"What?" said Gwen startled.

"On your way out, you're suspended Gwen."

"You can't do that!" Gwen cried.

"I can and I have!" snapped Ianto, looking back at her scowling. "You may somehow be second in command but you are at fault here, Jack's unconscious and I've been working for Torchwood longer than Owen and Tosh which gives me seniority."

"And I second it anyway" said Owen "get out."

"Go home Gwen" said Tosh firmly.

Gwen stared at her colleagues, the true weight of their words sinking in. "It was an accident" she protested weakly.

"Which is why I'm not retconning you back to nappies...yet" said Ianto darkly. "Don't call us, we'll call you, Jack will make a decision when he is feeling better."

Gwen gulped; she knew that Jack would not take it lightly that she had endangered the life of his baby. "I'm sorry" she whispered again before turning around and making her way out of the hub.

Silence took over the med bay as Ianto watched the steady rise and fall of Jack's chest "he's okay isn't he?" he whispered to Owen.

Owen placed a hand on his shoulder "he's fine Ianto, just sleeping it off."

Tosh slipped out of her chair after getting a nod from Owen and came over to the tearful man. Ianto carefully placed Jack's hand on his stomach and pulled Tosh into a fierce hug, mindful of her injured arm. "You saved my family Tosh" Ianto whispered, his voice breaking with the sheer horror of what could have happened.

Tosh just squeezed Ianto tightly and said thickly "they're my family too Ianto, I just did what you or Jack would do for me."

Ianto dropped a quick kiss on her head before turning back to Jack, willing the man to wake up, but Jack didn't. Ianto sat at his lover's bedside, holding his hand, his other hand back on his stomach and felt nothing but anger. He was furious at Gwen but mostly he felt angry at himself, if he had pushed away his feelings of hurt and anger this would never happened. If he had gone home, instead of staying at Flat Holm he would have been in the hub and followed procedure, the bomb would be lying dormant in the archives and eventually forgotten. Jack wouldn't be lying on this bed, the baby wouldn't have been endangered and Tosh wouldn't have been hurt.

"I am so sorry Jack" he whispered "please wake up."

Tosh and Owen watched Ianto quietly and saw how broken he looked; Tosh looked at Owen and signalled that they should leave and give him some privacy. Owen bit his lip before nodding, he touched Ianto briefly on the shoulder causing the young man to look up at him with tear filled eyes "yell me the minute he wakes up okay?"

Ianto nodded and soon he was left alone with Jack. Ianto couldn't help smiling in relief, a few tears slipping down his cheeks as he felt his daughter kick "there you are" he whispered.

A short while later a sudden groan made Ianto startle, he saw that Jack was opening his eyes slowly.

"Owen!" yelled Ianto.

Jack looked up at Ianto confusedly, it took a few seconds for him to register that he was lying on the cool autopsy table and Ianto was holding his hand in a death grip.

"Yan" he whispered, shocked as Ianto appeared to be crying. Owen was bustling around the table, checking Jack's vitals and encouraging the man to sit up slowly so he could check for concussion. "What happened?" asked Jack groggily, as Owen shone a light in his eyes. Suddenly the memory of the tech rolling towards him hit him and he gasped "oh god the baby?"

"The baby's fine Jack" Ianto said soothingly, refusing to let go of his partner's hand and forcing Owen to work around him. "She's been kicking away waiting for you to wake up."

Jack smiled "thank god."

"Headache?" asked Owen.

"Yeah" said Jack wincing "big one."

"You hit your head; Tosh pushed you out of the way when the tech exploded."

"Is she okay?" asked Jack urgently.

"I'm fine Jack" said Tosh walking down the autopsy bay.

"Thank you" Jack whispered, rubbing his stomach with his free hand. He suddenly frowned "where's Gwen?"

"I sent her home" Ianto said harshly and Jack looked up at his partner not really surprised at how angry he sounded.

"Good" said Jack firmly, "I'll deal with her."

"Later" said Owen firmly "for now you're going home, Ianto too."

Ianto looked up at Owen surprised "I can't" he said. "Tosh is injured too..."

"I'm fine" Tosh said firmly "just a few stitches, you go home and look after Jack. Me and Owen can cope without Gwen."

"Why don't we all go home?" said Jack "in fact, that's an order there's no rift predictions and I'd rather that you rested too Tosh and I know Ianto would feel guilty leaving me alone if he stayed and guilty for leaving you two here if he came with me."

Ianto looked down at his partner and smiled, kissing the top of his head softly.

"Sounds good" Owen said "come on Tosh, I'll buy you lunch, you deserve it."

Tosh blushed and smiled, leaving with Owen after hugging Jack tightly.

"Let's go home" said Ianto, helping Jack put on his coat.

Jack smiled before frowning and saying "I'm sorry Ianto about-"

"We'll talk about it later" Ianto said "it's not important now." He stroked Jack's face lightly trying to keep his tears at bay "I almost lost you both."

"But you didn't" Jack said softly, "we're both okay Ianto."

"I love you" whispered Ianto his voice wavering.

"I love you too" Jack whispered back, before claiming Ianto's lips in a soft kiss.

Ianto groaned at the feeling of Jack's soft lips, he had missed their intimate touches the last couple of days. Jack couldn't help but smile as he knew that they were back on track and whispered "take me home."


	39. Chapter 39 of 52

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Thirty Nine

Ianto lay in his bed and watched Jack sleeping; he trailed one hand up and down Jack's arm soothingly, every now and again interrupting the pattern by stroking Jack's stomach as well. As soon as they had gotten home Ianto had insisted that Jack lay down; he had looked exhausted and although Owen said that he didn't have a concussion, he had been injured. Ianto's breath hitched as he thought of how bad the accident could have been and, although Gwen had no right to say the things that she did, how right she was. He had abandoned his family in a way, he hadn't needed to stay at Flat Holm overnight, he could have made the last scheduled boat trip back to Cardiff. He should have come home and been in the hub that morning, but he had been too angry at Jack, too afraid of what could have been a final fight between them.

Ianto was too restless to sleep and carefully slipped out of bed, fighting back a smile as he saw Jack move in his sleep so that one hand was clutching his pillow, unconsciously registering that Ianto had left his side. His smile fell as he wondered if for the last two nights Jack had been holding on to his pillow when he had slept elsewhere. Ianto felt ashamed, he'd left Jack alone to look after himself and the baby, what if he had needed something in the night? It wasn't like he could leave the house in case somebody saw him. He had been pregnant and all alone.

Ianto quickly dressed, crept downstairs and put on the kettle to make himself a cup of tea, he looked through the cupboards and fridge to see what he could make for dinner. Jack needed something filling, he decided, a hearty meal after having such a rough day. Ianto smiled as he saw that they had most of the ingredients for cawl, one of Jack's favourite dinners, or so he claimed. Half the time Ianto wondered if Jack said that just because it was one of the few dishes that he could actually cook well, between the two of them Jack was definitely the better cook. Ianto frowned as he saw that they had no meat defrosted and sighed, he really didn't want to leave Jack alone, but needed to go the shops, they were also running low on milk. He quickly wrote a note to Jack saying that he would be half an hour at the most and left it on his pillow, bending down gently to kiss Jack's forehead before he left to go to the nearest supermarket.

A few hours later Jack woke up and was momentarily startled as he saw that Ianto wasn't next to him, he felt the baby kick and said "where's your tad eh?" Jack got out of bed and decided to put on some pyjama bottoms, his trousers were getting a little tight again, and an old t-shirt, he figured that he and Ianto weren't going out again today anyway. Jack smiled as he moved out onto the landing, his stomach rumbled at the gorgeous smell of Ianto's cooking permeating the air and he eagerly moved down the stairs. Jack was touched as he saw that the dining room table was set for two, with candles illuminating the place settings, and heard soft music playing in the background. Jack padded barefoot into the kitchen and leant against the doorway smiling at the sight of Ianto who was stood stirring a large pan and singing softly. He then moved on to a large crusty loaf of bread which he began to slice and Jack grinned as he realised that Ianto was making cawl, one of his favourites.

"Hey" he said softly.

Ianto turned around and smiled "hey" he replied, "how are you feeling?"

"Okay" said Jack, running his hand through his hair and wincing slightly as he hit the bump on his head.

Immediately Ianto walked up to him and held him at arms length looking concerned "where does it hurt?" he asked.

"Just a bump Yan, there's no need to worry" said Jack.

Ianto pulled Jack into a tight hug and Jack sighed deeply, enjoying being so close to his lover again. Eventually he said "dinner smells good."

Ianto pressed a kiss to his forehead and smiled "you're sense of timing is brilliant, I was just about to wake you up, it's ready."

Jack laughed as he felt the baby kick again and grabbed Ianto's hand to feel it "I think the baby is pleased."

He watched fondly as the whole of Ianto's face lit up "I think she does" Ianto chuckled. "You go sit down" he continued softly "I'll just dish it up."

Jack kissed Ianto on the nose and said "anything I can take through?" Ianto gestured to two glasses of juice with his wooden spoon and Jack picked them up before leaving the kitchen.

Jack sat down and smiled as Ianto came in with two steaming bowls of stew and placed one in front of him, he left and then came back with the fresh bread and slices of cheese which he placed in the middle of the table.

"I never worked out why you would have cheese with stew" Jack said.

Ianto shrugged "tradition I suppose."

Jack began to eat his dinner, enjoying the tender bits of lamb and soft potatoes, leeks and carrots. "This is so good" he groaned, devouring another mouthful.

"Thanks" murmured Ianto as he took a piece of bread and dunked it into the stew.

"I am sorry" said Jack "for what I accused you of" he couldn't quite meet Ianto's gaze.

Ianto put down his fork and steepled his fingers, resting his chin on top of them "where did it come from Jack?"

Jack just shrugged, poking at his dinner with his fork.

"It couldn't have just been because we didn't have sex that morning...could it?" Ianto continued hesitantly. Jack felt himself flush and Ianto looked at him in disbelief "it wasn't was it?"

"No" said Jack "not really...it's just, I know that I've put on a lot of weight and I thought...I thought...it's just that you're not used to seeing me like this... or any man like this..." he rambled on and finally Ianto understood.

Ianto stood and moved so that he was knelt down by Jack's side, placing his fingers underneath Jack's chin to make him gently look at him. "Jack I love you, six months ago I would have said that I couldn't be any more attracted to you, but seeing you like this..."

Jack tried to look away but Ianto wouldn't let him, he stroked the side of Jack's face and saw Jack's insecurities clearly for the first time.

"Jack, you are carrying my child, _our_ child and I can honestly say that I have never been more attracted to you."

Jack looked at Ianto in surprise and saw nothing but honesty in Ianto's face.

"I know this is hard for you Jack, not being able to do the things you usually do, go out as much as you'd like... but the fact that you are doing this for us...putting your body through this for _me_ it means the world to me."

Jack sniffed and was frustrated as he felt tears gather up in his eyes and cursed his over the top hormones; they had gotten him in enough trouble lately.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Me too" whispered back Ianto "I should have realised that this would affect your confidence...I just thought that you would have grown up around pregnant men and be used to it."

"I did" said Jack holding Ianto's hands in his own "and I was. I just guess...here in the twenty first century...well everyone finds this odd, even _unnatural_."

Ianto frowned as Jack whispered that last word; the echo of Gwen's harsh words from months ago still clearly haunted his lover.

"I just...I had it in my head that this must be weird for you so you mustn't like the way that I look now" Jack said embarrassedly.

"I think that you've never looked better" Ianto said before capturing Jack's lips in a kiss. He broke away and murmured "I think that you look sexy Jack" before kissing Jack's cheek. Jack's lips spread into a wide grin and Ianto moved his head to kiss Jack's other cheek after whispering "I love you."

"I love you too" said Jack, relieved that everything was okay between them.

The two men kissed softly and then Ianto got up from his knees groaning, "god I'm getting too old to be on my knees for too long" he sat back down in his chair and began to eat his rapidly cooling stew.

Jack raised his eyebrows and grinned "shame usually I quite like it when you're on your knees." He couldn't help but laugh as Ianto choked on his mouthful and began eating again, "this really is good Yan" he continued mildly.

Ianto just stared at his lover who continued eating with gusto, before chuckling and returning to his own dinner, he was pleased to see that Jack was acting a lot happier. "I can't believe you thought that I was shagging Susan" he said laughing, now that it had been resolved the situation seemed vaguely funny.

Jack grimaced "I did think that she was a bit of an odd choice" he admitted.

"She's Rhiannon's best friend Jack" assured Ianto. He theatrically shuddered "anyway I wouldn't go near her, she and Rhiannon used to chase me around the garden when we were kids trying to put make up on me."

"Oh yeah?" said Jack grinning "tell me all..."


	40. Chapter 40 of 52

**Author note: This chapter is definitely M rated! Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Forty

After Ianto had told Jack about how he suffered as a child with having an older sister who desperately wanted a younger sister, the atmosphere between the two men was much lighter and both men finished their meal quickly.

"Are you still hungry?" asked Ianto, collecting the used crockery. Jack nodded and Ianto said "I think we have some ice cream left."

Jack shook his head "I'm hungry for something else."

Ianto gave a crooked smile "your lines just get worse don't they?"

Jack stepped into Ianto's personal space, forcing the young man to place the dirty bowls and cutlery back down on the table "leave it" he whispered.

Ianto moaned as Jack claimed his lips in a heated kiss, his arms automatically wrapping around Jack's body as Jack held his face, his fingers running through his hair.

"Bed" demanded Jack in a ragged whisper before taking Ianto's hand and leading him up the stairs.

The two men stumbled into their room, desperate to maintain skin contact, lips kissing whatever skin they could reach and hands stroking. They broke apart briefly for them to slip their t-shirts off but soon reached for each other again, Jack gasped as he felt the warmth of Ianto's stomach against his and frowned when they couldn't get as close as he wanted. Ianto kissed the frown away, not wanting Jack to focus on his weight and easily slipped his fingers into Jack's pyjama bottoms, stroking his hardening erection. Jack groaned in his ear as Ianto began to suck at his neck, the duel assault making his feel weak at the knees.

Soon both men were naked and Ianto gently pushed Jack onto the bed, straddling his waist and placing more kisses on his face and chest. Ianto slowly moved downwards and Jack felt a wave of happiness as Ianto began to slowly and carefully kiss his stomach, how could he have ever had doubted Ianto before? Every tender kiss that was pressed to his skin showed how much Ianto loved him, Jack couldn't help but laugh as the baby kicked and Ianto let out a startled "mpf!"

"She just kicked me!" Ianto exclaimed and Jack just grinned at him. For a second Ianto looked uncertain and Jack knew exactly what was going through his mind "sex won't hurt her Yan" he murmured, running a hand through his lover's hair.

"I know" Ianto said smiling down at Jack, he leant down and kissed him quickly before moving back down Jack's body.

Seconds later Jack couldn't say anything else as Ianto engulfed his cock in one swift motion, he cried out in pleasure, the warm heat of Ianto's mouth driving him to distraction.

"God Yan!" Jack muttered his hands clenching into fists, twisting the duvet below him. He looked down and frowned as he saw that his stomach partially blocked the sight of Ianto but then couldn't focus on it any more as Ianto hollowed his cheeks. Ianto used both his hands and mouth, encouraged by the breathy moans and gasps that Jack was making, he wanted to show his partner how much he loved him and stop him feeling self-conscious about his body.

Minutes later Ianto could sense the tell tale signs that Jack was close, his balls began to tighten and his groans increased in their intensity. Ianto redoubled his efforts, ignoring the slight sting from where Jack was tugging his hair, urging him on. "Ianto!" yelled Jack as his orgasm hit him, pleasure swamping his very being, making his toes tingle and chest heave.

Ianto swallowed reflexively and grinned when he looked up, Jack was lying against the pillows and looked completely boneless, his face relaxed and breathing deeply. Jack slowly opened his eyes and saw that Ianto was still lying between his thighs "come here" he murmured reaching a hand out.

Ianto moved forward and kissed Jack somewhat desperately, his own erection pressing into Jack's hip. Jack reached down and grasped Ianto's cock smiling as he gasped into the kiss "Jack" Ianto moaned. Jack kissed Ianto again, his mind half wondering why on earth he had jeopardised this just a few days ago.

"How do you want to do this?" whispered Ianto whilst pressing kisses to Jack's neck and shoulders.

Jack couldn't think "hmm?"

Ianto looked at Jack "we can't put too much pressure on your stomach Jack."

Jack thought for a second and then turned on his side, he pulled Ianto with him so they were spooning "like this."

Ianto pressed a quick kiss to the back of Jack's neck and rolled away for a second, grabbing a tube of lube from a bedside table. He gently prepared Jack, making sure to rub against his prostate and smiled as Jack groaned "more Yan."

Jack parted his legs so Ianto could slide one of his own in between and slowly enter his body. Ianto placed one hand on Jack's shoulder and wrapped his arm around Jack's waist; Jack linked his fingers with Ianto's and placed their hands on his stomach. Ianto slowly pushed into Jack's welcoming heat and groaned at the feeling of being inside his lover. Jack gasped at the intrusion but immediately relaxed as Ianto began to thrust slowly.

They took their time, heightening each other's pleasure through gentle caresses and thrusts, using actions to show their love for one another. Ianto peppered kissed on the back of Jack's neck and shoulders and soon let go of Jack's hand, gently running his hand over Jack's bump and grasping his erection. Jack gasped and craned his neck back, moving his hips with Ianto's body and meeting his lover in a sloppy kiss. Ianto began to thrust a little faster as he felt his orgasm coil inside his stomach "so close Jack" he whispered.

"Me too" gasped Jack as Ianto added a twist to the movements of his wrist, running his thumb over the head of his cock.

"Come for me cariad" whispered Ianto. The combination of the feeling of Ianto inside him and his gentle words filled with such emotion took Jack over the edge and he squeezed his eyes closed as the intensity of his orgasm overwhelmed him.

Jack's orgasm triggered Ianto's own and he came with a shout of Jack's name, his vision tunnelling and body trembling. Jack rolled over in Ianto's embrace and looked into his eyes "I missed you" he murmured.

Ianto swallowed a lump in his throat, it had only been two days but he had missed Jack too. He kissed Jack passionately and whispered "I love you."


	41. Chapter 41 of 52

**Author Note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC. Thank you for all the reviews!**

Chapter Forty One

The next day Tosh and Owen were pleased to see Ianto and Jack walk into the hub holding hands, things were obviously better between them.

"You two are in early" Jack said surprised.

"We didn't know if you two would be in today so we decided to come in early and keep an eye on the rift" replied Tosh.

"We...?" said Jack grinning.

"Yes we" scowled Owen "as in I had the same idea and came in to find Tosh already here."

Jack held his hands up in submission and said "okay, okay."

Ianto elbowed Jack lightly "stop stirring" he chided with a fond smile before going into the kitchen to make tea and coffee.

Tosh smiled at Jack "you guys okay?"

"Yeah" smiled Jack "yeah we are thanks Tosh."

"How you feeling?" asked Owen "let me look at the lump on your head."

"I'm fine Owen" said Jack rolling his eyes.

"Who's the doctor here eh?" grumbled Owen.

"Jack let Owen check you!" called Ianto from the kitchen and Tosh couldn't help but chuckle at the face Jack pulled at his partner.

Owen announced that Jack was fit and healthy and soon the team were sat in the boardroom with Ianto looking longingly at Tosh and Owen's cups of coffee.

"No Jones" said Jack knowing exactly what was going through his partner's mind.

"Can't I just have one cup?" asked Ianto already knowing the answer.

Jack frowned "no I can't have any, so you can't either, it's entirely your fault, you put this baby in me." Ianto pouted as Owen smirked at him, exaggerating his slurps of coffee and Jack just laughed at the despondent look on his lover's face.

"On a more serious note" Jack said "what are we going to do about Gwen?"

"You're the boss" Owen pointed out reasonably.

"I know, but I want this to be a team decision...I could be accused of being a bit biased here" Jack said rubbing his bump.

"She constantly breaks the rules" pointed out Toshiko "but she does work hard."

"She should have followed procedure, the very least we should do is re-train her" said Ianto, privately thinking that if he was the one to retrain her he would make it a gruelling experience.

Owen looked at Ianto surprised "I would have thought that you'd follow up on the threat of retconning her back to nappies."

Ianto shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Jack's eyebrows shot up "you said what?" he grinned.

"She nearly killed the baby, you and Tosh Jack" said Ianto crisply "I think I was allowed to yell at her."

"Aw did you go all daddy bear on us?" Jack smiled.

"He tore her a new one and made her cry" confirmed Owen.

"He was quite scary" smiled Tosh.

"All joking apart" Jack said, whilst thinking that he should really watch the CCTV an angry Ianto was quite sexy, "she did endanger us all."

"We can't retcon her" sighed Ianto "we're a team member down as it is and, as much as I hate to say this, we need her. We can't train anyone new at the moment."

Jack looked down at his stomach "not without a lot of explaining anyway."

"Suspension then" said Owen.

"I agree with Owen, she needs to learn that she can't get away with making mistakes. There are no rift predictions for the next couple of weeks, so barring emergency she doesn't need to be here" said Tosh.

"So we're agreed then suspension and retraining?" said Jack "as well as a few words from me" a dark expression crossed Jack's face and Owen and Tosh realised that if they had thought that Ianto was bad, the conversation Gwen would be having with Jack would be much worse.

Ianto fiddled with his mug "it just doesn't seem enough Jack. She could have killed you and the baby, she injured Tosh! She constantly makes the team dynamic difficult and this will be her second suspension..."

"What are you thinking Ianto?"

Ianto looked up at his team mates and sighed "Gwen is needed on this team, but I think we should put her on a probation period, let's say for six months, and if she makes any more mistakes we make a decision then."

The team were silent for a few seconds before Tosh said "it's a good idea."

"It makes sense" nodded Owen.

Jack looked at his team and nodded in agreement "okay, I'll call her and tell her that she is suspended for two weeks. After that she'll be hub bound barring emergencies as Ianto re-trains her...is that okay with you Yan?"

Ianto nodded, already planning how to make it as hard as possible for Gwen.

"Then when we're both satisfied that she can perform properly she can go back out on tech retrievals and what not. The day she gets back I'll tell her that she is on probation."

Ianto, Tosh and Owen nodded in agreement.

Jack glanced at Ianto briefly before saying "something else I should say guys, me and Ianto have been talking, with the baby...things are going to change somebody is going to have to be with the baby at all times."

"You're not leaving are you?" asked Tosh anxiously.

"No Tosh" said Ianto leaning over and patting her hand "but if there is a big emergency we can't have all five of us out on the field at once."

"We need to hire some more people, expand the team" said Jack "that way we are all safe, I don't want the team to be in danger because I need a babysitter."

"It makes sense" said Owen. "If we have more people then you and Ianto can have time with your daughter as well."

"We can _all_ have more of a life" pointed out Jack. "I always say to Gwen not to let it drift, but we all need more time outside of this place. We all need time to enjoy the world that we protect."

Everyone recognised the truth in Jack's words "I won't say no to a few more nights off" Owen said.

"Ianto has also been organising a deal with UNIT to be on standby, any big cases that we need more man power on they'll send over officers" said Jack.

"How on earth did you get Jack to agree to that?" Tosh asked Ianto, knowing Jack's hatred for UNIT.

Ianto gave a confident, almost evil looking grin and said "you don't want to know."

Owen spluttered into his coffee and Jack marvelled at how his relationship with Ianto had changed, over a year ago Ianto would never have made a joke like that to their colleagues.

"UNIT have more manpower and resources than us, an agreement between Torchwood and UNIT makes sense, we exchange _certain_" Jack looked at Ianto "information with them in exchange for use of their resources."

Ianto nodded "they won't have full access to the archives or anything like that, after a lot of negotiating we agreed that they could send requests to us and Jack will determine what they need to know."

"You have been a busy bunny" commented Owen drily.

"Okay I think that's about it" said Jack clapping his hands together "I think that I will go and call Gwen now, let her know where she stands. Toshiko I want you to be resting today, don't exert yourself with your arm." Toshiko nodded quickly "I mean it Tosh" Jack warned. "Owen...do whatever it is that you need to do, no doubt there's an autopsy to perform or some paperwork due." Owen nodded and got up to leave. "Ianto, I could murder another cup of tea before you get started with what you need to do."

Fifteen minutes later Ianto walked into Jack's office and perched on the end of his desk taking in Jack's strained face as he finished his conversation with Gwen. After he hung up Ianto handed him his mug of tea, "how did it go?" he asked.

"She understood" sighed Jack "kept repeating that it was an accident and she didn't mean to hurt Tosh or harm me and the baby."

"She needs to learn that accidents can end up a lot nastier than what happened" reasoned Ianto, his stomach clenching at the thought of all that he could have lost.

"That's what I said" said Jack sipping his tea. He paused and then said casually "she doesn't want you to re-train her."

"Oh?" said Ianto raising an eyebrow.

"She feels that you both said things that you didn't mean and that it might make it awkward."

"I meant every word that I said" Ianto replied darkly.

"I told her that as Administrator you have to train her."

"Okay" said Ianto.

"What did she say to you? That she regrets I mean?" asked Jack curiously, watching his partner carefully.

"Nothing important Jack" Ianto said avoiding his gaze.

"Ianto" Jack said warningly "I'll just look it up on CCTV."

"Don't" Ianto said quickly he didn't want Jack to see how distraught he had been.

Jack just looked at Ianto over the rim of his mug and raised an eyebrow.

Ianto sighed and looked away "she said that I wasn't there to protect you because I had abandoned you both" he finished with a whisper.

"She said _what_?" exclaimed Jack banging his mug on his desk and nearly sloshing his tea all over his paperwork. "How dare she!"

Ianto placed a calming hand on Jack's arm, well aware that Jack's blood pressure could become a problem. "Jack don't. She was right, she had no right to say it, but she was."

Jack surged out of his seat and held Ianto's head between both his hands, making him stand up from the desk "don't you say that Ianto it's not true!"

"I didn't have to stay at Flat Holm, I could have caught the last boat and I didn't" whispered Ianto "I should have been here in the hub; you would have never been in danger if I was here to store that technology."

"Ianto" sighed Jack, rubbing his thumb along his lover's cheekbone "we both needed space, I accused you of something awful, _I_ was in the wrong."

Ianto shook his head "I should have paid attention to your feelings more, I should have noticed that your confidence was low."

Jack tilted his head and looked at Ianto fondly "maybe we're both in the wrong" he finally said. "We should have spoken to each other, you should have told me how hurt you felt and I should have told you how insecure I was feeling."

Ianto nodded but Jack could tell that he still felt guilty.

"Gwen had no right to say that" Jack whispered "I know that you would never leave me and you would _never_ abandon our daughter. She just felt guilty and lashed out which is why she regrets it."

Ianto looked away as tears brimmed in his eyes; red patches appeared on his cheeks and he began to blink rapidly.

"Ianto" said Jack softly "look at me." Shiny blue-grey eyes met his "It. Was. Not. Your. Fault." Jack emphasised every word and was relieved when a small smile appeared on Ianto's face.

The two men kissed softly and stood silently for a few minutes holding each other.

"As much as I hate to ruin the moment" whispered Jack "but your daughter just landed on my bladder."

Ianto let go of Jack and chuckled "why is she always _my_ daughter when she keeps you up in the night kicking or makes you need the loo?"

Jack grinned "'cause she's _my_ daughter when she's acting good."

Jack made to go down to his old bunker to the small bathroom there but paused for a moment on the ladder "Ianto."

"Yes Jack?" Ianto answered, about to leave the office.

"Are you going to be okay re-training Gwen? Or would you rather someone else did it?"

"I'll do it Jack" said Ianto calmly "like you said I'm the Administrator."

"Don't be too harsh" Jack said smiling.

"Would I?" said Ianto primly before leaving the office.

Jack made his way down the ladder, enjoying the sight of Ianto's retreating backside whilst thinking that between the bollocking that he planned for Gwen and Ianto's re-training regime, she was in for a rough few weeks.


	42. Chapter 42 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews :) Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Forty Two

Thankfully Tosh's rift predictions were correct and the next two weeks passed peacefully; the team worked in a relaxed environment and all was well within the hub. They had all noticed much to their amusement, that Myfanwy had become extremely protective of Jack and Ianto and was constantly bringing Jack little gifts of bits of tree and leaves; prompting Owen to think that she was trying to help Jack build a nest. Jack and Ianto's relationship had returned to its full strength and the two men were getting more and more excited about the baby's arrival in two months.

The past two weeks had been hard for Gwen, guilt and anger made it difficult for her to sleep and she was worried about what was going to happen to her when she got back to work. After a long two weeks Gwen walked into the tourist office, her stomach was twisted in knots and she felt like she was going to be sick, she was well aware that this was her second suspension and she was running out of chances.

Her nerves increased as when she finally entered the hub, she saw that everybody was sat in the boardroom and they all watched her as she slowly made her way up to them.

"Hi" she said awkwardly.

"Hello Gwen "Jack said speaking for the team "right guys you have your instructions let's get to it. Gwen, my office.

Gwen nodded and followed Jack silently, she couldn't help but notice that he had put on some more weight; his new, bigger shirts were straining against his stomach.

"Sit" said Jack as they entered the office and Gwen knew that it wasn't a request. She sat down quickly and clasped her hands in her lap tightly.

"What the hell happened Gwen?" Jack began "why did you ignore protocol?"

Gwen shrugged.

"Not good enough Gwen" Jack said harshly.

"I just... I just thought that I might find something."

"That Toshiko couldn't?" Jack asked.

"Maybe" whispered Gwen.

"Gwen you are a field agent, police liaison... not a technician, Tosh would have checked everything..._safely_ I might add. Of course if you have any ideas I want to hear them but I want you to help without nearly blowing up the hub."

Gwen flinched but said nothing.

"Tosh, the baby and me are fine by the way" Jack added almost sarcastically.

Gwen flinched again "sorry... I'm glad you're fine."

Jack sighed deeply "well as you can guess suspension isn't your only punishment. Ianto will be retraining you." Gwen opened her mouth to complain but Jack stopped her with a look. "He _will_ be the one to retrain you and I trust Ianto to remain as professional as possible." Gwen nodded. "Also Gwen... this has been your second suspension, you've made mistakes on the field..."

"The others have made mistakes too" interrupted Gwen almost childishly.

Jack frowned at Gwen "you're list is racking up Gwen."

Gwen hung her head as she thought about all those men that died in her first mission because of her carelessness, how Suzie's father was murdered because she hadn't followed the rules, how she risked the world to save Rhys by opening the rift...

"We all make mistakes Gwen" Jack continued "but you've been here a long time now, there's no excuse any more. You _know_ procedure or at least you will once Ianto's retrained you."

Gwen nodded "how long will that take?"

"You will be staying in the hub, barring the world ending, until both me and Ianto are convinced that you're safe to work with."

Gwen felt tears brim in her eyes and bit her lip to stop them escaping; Jack looked at her and felt no pity.

"I'm putting you on a six month probation Gwen, the truth is we need you on the team right now but if I'm honest... if I wasn't pregnant I doubt we would be having this conversation."

Gwen felt sick and couldn't stop the tears escaping.

"Retcon?" she whispered.

"Yeah" Jack nodded "but I'm giving you a chance, take it. I'm not going to bother shouting Gwen, because what's the point? You won't listen. Hopefully retraining is the way to go here but we will make a final decision in six months. I'm serious Gwen, if I don't see an improvement you're out of here."

Fat tears rolled down Gwen's cheeks as Jack added "I'm not angry; I think that I'm more disappointed in you Gwen." These words cut Gwen to the core, Jack knew that disappointment would upset her more than anger.

"I'm sorry Jack" she said quietly, her breath hitching.

"One last thing" Jack added "I know I never said it, but when I was away you took command and somehow unofficially became my second here."

Gwen nodded, knowing what was coming.

"You've lost that authority" Jack said.

"I suppose Ianto will become second then" Gwen said bitterly.

Jack narrowed his eyes and barked out "are you questioning my authority Gwen?"

"No Jack" she whispered.

"I don't know who will be second yet Gwen" Jack said "and when I make the decision I will let the team know as a whole, both Tosh and Owen have experience and seniority as well, but if I do choose Ianto I expect you not to question me or him for that matter."

Gwen nodded, Jack's voice was so cold, he was obviously angry and it made her heart break.

"Now report to Ianto" Jack ordered and began on some paperwork, not even looking at Gwen as she left.

Gwen nervously made her way to Ianto and cleared her throat "Ianto? Jack said that we should start."

Ianto doubted that Jack worded it quite like that, "right well." Ianto reached into his desk and pulled out a manual two inches thick "you need to read this and then sign the relevant paperwork to state that you have read it."

"I've already read this" Gwen scowled; this wasn't exactly true she had taken it home for a couple of days and had flicked through it before signing the paperwork.

Ianto cleared his throat and looked at Gwen pointedly "and yet here we are again, training includes reading the manual, learning procedures and protocols so that accidents don't happen."

Gwen frowned "fine" she muttered taking the manual from Ianto. "Is this all I'm doing today?"

"Until you've read it from cover to cover then yes" said Ianto coldly.

Gwen nodded shortly and made to leave before stopping herself "I am sorry Ianto, for what I said, I know that you wouldn't abandon the baby."

Ianto didn't even look up from the file he was reading "or Jack" he added.

"Or Jack" echoed Gwen.

"Apology accepted" said Ianto but he made no move to apologise for the things that he had said.

Gwen looked at him waiting for her own apology but soon left as Ianto said "anything else I can do for you?"

"No" she said shortly and walked over to her desk and opening the manual.

She smiled as she saw Jack's untidy scrawl on the inside of the cover 'The twenty-first century is where everything changes' and stroked the calligraphic script. She wondered if Jack knew when he wrote it that during this century he would be pregnant and settled down, she shook her head and thought it was probably more the increasing alien presence on Earth that he was talking about.

Gwen sighed as she began to read about the formation of Torchwood and wondered if she would ever see a werewolf in her line of work. She looked at the huge manual in front of her and wished that she could have a cup of coffee but didn't really want to ask Ianto, she sighed again, it looked like it was going to be a long day.


	43. Chapter 43 of 52

**Author Note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Forty Three

"Come to bed" moaned Jack but Ianto shook his head "I'll only be ten minutes, you go up, I'll join you in a minute."

Jack sighed and flopped onto the sofa, placing his head in Ianto's lap, who was busy typing something on his laptop which was balanced precariously on the arm rest. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Test for Gwen."

Jack snorted "are you serious?"

"Did you or did you not say that I can train her in the manner that I see fit?" said Ianto looking down at Jack crossly.

Jack held his hands up in submission "sorry."

Ianto sighed "it's a test on the manual; she obviously didn't read it the first time round because she didn't even know who the Doctor was when you went travelling with him."

Jack raised his eyebrows, that was a mild way for Ianto to put it, he usually didn't like to mention his time away or the Doctor. Ianto clearly hated the man, although Jack had put it behind him Ianto had never forgiven the Timelord for calling him 'wrong' and the fact that it took him three months to get Jack back just irritated the young man further.

"So this way you know if she's actually doing as you asked?"

"Yep" said Ianto.

Jack grinned "I love your evil side."

"It's not evil" grinned back Ianto "it's just procedure."

Jack shivered theatrically "some might say that paperwork is evil."

Ianto closed his laptop and set it down on the coffee table in front of them "some people meaning you right?" he said, running a hand through Jack's hair making him melt into Ianto's lap. Jack closed his eyes in pleasure and was only slightly startled as he felt Ianto place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Come on let's get you to bed."

-TW-

The next day Gwen came into the hub holding the heavy manual "finished" she declared proudly to Ianto placing the book on his desk with a flourish.

Ianto looked at her and wondered if she expected a 'well done'. Instead he said "here, do this will you please?"

Gwen looked down at the sheets of paper in her hand and saw thirty questions based on the manual that needed to be answered "really?" she asked.

"Yep" said Ianto looking back at his computer "we need to know that you know the important details."

Gwen huffed but soon began to complete the test, nearly half an hour later she gave it back to him. Ianto scanned it and sighed "you've got a lot of these wrong Gwen."

Gwen huffed "I did read it! How am I supposed to remember everything?"

"I'm not asking you to memorise it word perfect Gwen" said Ianto crossly.

"That's impossible" Gwen snorted.

Ianto sighed and gave Gwen the manual "find chapter sixteen and the section on Weevils."

Gwen did as she was told and was amazed as Ianto began "Weevils can be subcategorised into two groups, wild Weevils and tagged Weevils. Wild Weevils are becoming extremely rare, and are usually found to be either from the rift, or a sign of the current Weevil population reproducing. Shall I continue?" asked Ianto.

Gwen was amazed, Ianto had remembered the passage correctly, and she shook her head.

"Good" Ianto said "read it again tonight, today however we have firearms training."

"Ianto, I already know how to hold a weapon."

"I know" said Ianto "but Jack ordered retraining which includes weapons training."

"But I already knew how to fire a gun when I was with the police" Gwen said defiantly.

Ianto sighed, his patience with Gwen was wearing thin "did you or did you not receive weapons training when you came here?"

"Yes" admitted Gwen.

"So I will go downstairs, watch you fire a few guns and then sign the appropriate paperwork okay?"

"You're doing it?" Gwen asked surprised.

"Yes, Jack's busy" said Ianto shortly.

Gwen's mind flew back to her training session with Jack when she joined all those months ago; she guessed that was when she had truly begun to have feelings for the enigmatic man. He had pressed up against her whilst correcting her stance and his muscled body behind hers had excited her. She remembered soft, smooth hands on her arms, hands and waist, she remembered warm breath on the back of her neck and she remembered being disappointed when all the soft touches didn't lead anywhere.

Gwen's cheeks coloured and Ianto rolled his eyes "he has that affect on everybody that he trains."

"Even you?" asked Gwen curiously, following Ianto down to the practice range, she wondered what it would take to make the usually calm Ianto flustered.

"Nope" Ianto said tightly and Gwen could have kicked herself, when Ianto was firearms trained Lisa was probably just down the hallway.

Gwen and Ianto walked into the shooting range and Gwen saw a range of standard issue firearms as well as some more alien looking weapons laid out on the table.

"Jack never showed me how to shoot an alien weapon" frowned Gwen.

"I know" said Ianto "they're for later on" he offered no more explanation and Gwen picked up her usual firearm.

"Okay" said Ianto looking at his clipboard "first I need you to show me that you know how to change the clips and clean the weapon."

Gwen sighed and began to dismantle her gun; she cleaned the weapon thoroughly and then slammed the clip back in with more force than necessary.

"Good enough?" she asked sarcastically.

Ianto just frowned "is there a problem Gwen?"

"You know that I know how to clean a gun."

Ianto snapped "well Gwen I also thought that I knew that _you_ knew _not_ to touch alien artefacts that could potentially kill everybody!"

Gwen flinched and realised that she had pushed too far, but Ianto showed no signs of stopping.

"If you want to pass your six month probation, you need to be retrained. _I_ am the only one who can retrain you and without _both _mine and Jack's signatures on all the relevant paperwork you will not be allowed to stay here. _If _you keep giving me attitude then I will just give up on you, do you not think that I have got better things to do than watch you clean guns? Or have to check that you've even read the bloody literature!"

"I got some right" Gwen replied sullenly.

Ianto unclipped Gwen's test from underneath his paperwork for the firearms training "okay here you state that if you were faced with a swarm of Vashta Nerada you would turn off the lights."

Gwen frowned "I thought they were something to do with lights."

"Yes" bit out Ianto "they can look like shadows Gwen! If you lead a team and tell them to turn off the lights you are all dead."

"Oh" said Gwen.

"Yes oh" said Ianto angrily "you've answered questions incorrectly on several procedures _including_ how to catalogue artefacts safely and correctly, how to communicate with telepathic species and basic filling!"

Gwen bit her lip she should have really gotten the cataloguing artefacts question right after what had happened."Sorry" she mumbled.

Ianto visibly calmed down and smoothed out his tie "right, let's get on I have a busy day." Gwen aimed her gun and Ianto sighed "no Gwen, er... just widen your feet a little to improve your stance." Gwen shifted her feet and Ianto said, "stand sideways as well."

Gwen grit her teeth "like this?"

"Yeah" said Ianto "it creates a smaller target for the enemy."

Ianto continued to give Gwen instructions and she growled in frustration when a few of her shots went wide.

"Here, watch my stance" said Ianto, putting down his clipboard and taking a gun.

Ianto fired off a round and Gwen was annoyed to see that he didn't miss the target once. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"I had basic training in London, but well... Jack managed to disarm me quickly when... Lisa" Ianto said quietly. "I practiced a lot down here and Jack helped me a lot."

Gwen suddenly wondered if the two of them had ever had sex down here and blushed. She quickly raised her gun again and aimed at the paper target, "no Gwen like this."

Ianto moved over to the woman and manipulated her arms and waist so she was in the best possible position. Gwen trembled, she had never really thought of Ianto as attractive before but this was just like it was with Jack, she could feel his warm breath blowing gently in her hair and smell the subtle scent of his aftershave.

Just as quickly as he touched her, he moved away and Gwen thought that it was probably the most contact she had had with Ianto since she had joined Torchwood. She always thought that Ianto didn't really like touching people, but she had noticed that since he had grown in confidence within the team, he often hugged Tosh and he and Jack were always discreetly touching at work.

Gwen fired and she hit the paper target in the centre.

"Good" said Ianto.

"Thanks" said Gwen breathlessly, she wondered why she was thinking about Ianto in this way and put it down to the thought of him and Jack having sex in this room, the idea of it had just flustered her.

A short while later Ianto declared that Gwen was proficiently trained in the use of firearms and said that she could spend the rest of the day re-reading the manual. This time Ianto was pleased to see that Gwen took out a notepad and pen and began making notes as she read.

Ianto made his way up to Jack's office so that he could sign the relevant paperwork and was surprised when he saw that Jack had the CCTV footage from the shooting range up on his computer.

"Where you watching us?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah" grinned Jack standing up and wrapping his arms around Ianto "you're quite sexy when you're bollocking people."

"Yeah?" smiled Ianto "well she needs to be told off sometimes."

Jack rested his head on Ianto's shoulder and sighed "that she does." He smiled into Ianto's neck "you know... we haven't been down in the shooting range for a while."

Ianto grinned wickedly "I'd much rather be down there with you."

"Good to hear it Jones" said Jack before kissing Ianto softly "bring the stopwatch" he whispered.

Ianto grinned; suddenly his day was looking a whole lot better.


	44. Chapter 44 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Forty Four

Ianto looked at his partner doubtfully "are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes!" insisted Jack "I'm pregnant not useless!"

"I'm not saying that you're useless Jack, but you're nearly eight months you should be resting when we get days off."

Jack rolled his eyes "come on Ianto, I'm _fine_ I promise that if I begin to feel tired I will stop. I won't climb any ladders or lift anything heavy."

"You'll take regular breaks."

"And I'll take regular breaks" sighed Jack. "Come on Yan, let me help, you decorated the nursery in the hub all by yourself, let me help you."

"Owen helped me paint and Tosh-"

"I know they helped" interrupted Jack "just let me do something for our little girl."

Jack gave his best pleading look and grinned as Ianto sighed "fine. But, you need to be careful, this is the first day off that we've all taken in ages and Owen won't be pleased if I call him from whatever he is doing because you feel dizzy okay?"

"Okay" nodded Jack before reaching for a paintbrush "are you sure yellow is the right colour?"

Ianto looked at him pointedly "it better be seeing as it is the same shade of yellow that I used in the nursery in the hub."

"I know, it's what I mean though shouldn't we do it a different colour?"

"It's a nice colour" said Ianto "we agreed on this, she'll feel safe in familiar surroundings."

"Yeah, you're right" said Jack and slapped some paint on in middle of the wall. Ianto rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to teach his partner how to paint properly; he only wanted to help after all.

The two men spent the next couple of hours painting, laughing and joking, enjoying their time spent together outside of Torchwood. Ianto insisted that Jack had regular breaks and Jack didn't complain once he realised that he could sit and watch Ianto climbing the ladder in his jeans. Ianto could feel Jack's gaze on him, when they had first started seeing each other this used to make Ianto feel self-conscious but now he revelled in it and began to bend and stretch a little more than necessary.

"Tease" Jack murmured whilst peeling an orange.

Ianto looked over his shoulder and grinned, his smile softening as he saw his partner. Jack looked adorable; he had somehow managed to get a sprinkling of paint in his hair and a smear of it on his cheek.

"There" Ianto said wiping his hands on his jeans "all done. All we need to do is move all the furniture and a couple more bits and then it will be perfect."

"It looks good" smiled Jack standing up and moving towards Ianto.

"I was thinking that we could have a nice photograph of us and the baby done when she's born and hang it here" said Ianto, turning to speak to Jack and stopping as he saw that Jack was a lot closer than he thought.

"Nice idea" murmured Jack, invading Ianto's personal space. "I have another."

"Yeah?" murmured Ianto huskily before pulling Jack into a kiss, he groaned as he tasted the tangy fruit that Jack had been eating as their tongues entwined. They broke apart with a gasp for air and Ianto took Jack's hand, gently kissing and licking the fingertips, cleaning his fingers from the juice left from his orange.

"Let's get cleaned up" whispered Ianto gently nipping at the skin of Jack's fingers.

Jack's eyes had gone dark with lust "okay" he whispered back hoarsely.

The two men slowly made it to their bathroom and stripped each other, hands caressing skin and kissing softly. Ianto switched on the shower and as they waited for the water to warm up the two men continued to kiss and stroke each other to hardness. Jack stepped carefully into the shower and hissed quietly as he pressed against the cool tiles, making room for Ianto. The warm spray of water was almost ignored by the two men; they both had a bit of a shower kink and were determined to enjoy themselves. Ianto loved how Jack's hair would flop into his eyes and would watch the tiny rivulets of water cascade down his chest before licking them. Jack would love how the combination of steam and water would make Ianto's hair curl slightly and enjoyed the feel of Ianto's bristly chest hair wet against his skin.

Ianto pressed as closely to Jack as possible and grasped both their cocks with one hand; Jack groaned and leant his forehead against Ianto's shoulder. He loved Ianto's hands; he had long, thin fingers that were meant for playing an instrument or painting, not that he was complaining with how Ianto chose to use his hands as Ianto twisted his wrist making both men gasp.

Ianto began to stroke them faster and Jack moved his own hand down, joining it with Ianto's and adding to the friction. Jack caught Ianto's lips in a fiery kiss and soon they were gasping into each other's mouths, panting their pleasure.

"God Ianto" gasped Jack, drawing Ianto in closer with his other arm as his orgasm took over.

Ianto bit down on Jack's shoulder as Jack's orgasm triggered his own and he came suddenly.

The two men continued to kiss lazily under the hot stream, the water washing away any evidence of their intimacy. Eventually Ianto reached for the shampoo and began to wash Jack's hair; Jack enjoyed the feeling of those strong hands massaging his scalp and felt completely relaxed. Once both men were clean and free from paint Ianto helped Jack out of the shower and began to rub him dry with a soft towel.

Soon both men were dry and redressing but their peace was shattered by the sound of the home phone ringing. "Couldn't last eh?" said Jack ruefully, walking to the phone.

Ianto smiled and said "it might be Rhiannon; she said that she'd call to see how the surrogate is doing."

Jack grinned and quickly said "well the person carrying your baby feels pretty good at the moment." He answered the phone "hello?"

"_Jack? Hi, sorry you weren't answering your mobile..."_

"Martha Jones! Voice of a nightingale, yeah sorry I was er... in the shower."

"_Jack there's something I need to tell you..."_

Ianto frowned as he saw his partner's expression go from pleased to concerned. "What's wrong Martha?"

"_Oh Jack I'm sorry... I was trying to do you a favour but... well the thing is I called the Doctor."_

"Oh?" said Jack "Ooh" he quickly cottoned on to what Martha was saying "you told him that I'm pregnant"

"_I'm sorry Jack, I thought that you would have told him! I called because me and Owen were talking yesterday about the birth... I figured that the Doctor would have some information about the procedure... I just wanted to help Jack! To make things safer for you."_

"Hey" said Jack calmly "calm down nightingale, its fine I'm sure he was disappointed that I hadn't called but it doesn't matter I know you were only trying to help us."

For a second Jack wondered why he hadn't called the Doctor; he supposed that he thought that the Time Lord didn't need to hear about his everyday life, he hadn't called when he had moved in with Ianto it just didn't occur to him that the Doctor would even care that he was having a family.

"_No Jack you don't understand, I came to warn you... he didn't sound disappointed Jack, he sounded annoyed... angry even. He said that he's coming to Cardiff!"_


	45. Chapter 45 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews :) Torchwood is owned by the BBC, this chapter has slight, minor spoilers for Doctor Who.**

Chapter Forty Five

In true Doctor like fashion it took a week of Jack worrying and fretting before the Tardis appeared.

"At this rate she'll be eighteen before he turns up" grumbled Jack whilst rubbing his stomach "stop kicking kiddo" he murmured.

Ianto made Jack sit down "your pacing up and down is making me dizzy" he chided "and the baby is probably picking up on your anxiety, which is why she's acting like she's trying to play rugby."

"With my bladder" moaned Jack.

"The Doctor is probably just concerned and is coming to see you; maybe he felt a little hurt that you didn't call. Maybe it's a good thing that he's coming at least he can pass some information on to help Martha and Owen."

Jack frowned unconvinced "Martha said he was angry, the Doctor never gets angry, disappointed yes but why would he be angry?"

Ianto shrugged trying to not let Jack see his own worry and nervousness "well you being worried won't make him come any quicker Jack, please just rest and look after yourself and the baby."

Jack smiled softly "you're right, sorry."

At that moment the proximity alarm blared "Jack!" yelled Tosh "security has been breached!"

Jack looked at Ianto and both men stood up before rushing out of Jack's office. Jack grinned as he heard the familiar 'whoosh' of the Tardis and couldn't help but chuckle at his team's reactions to the slowly appearing blue police box. Jack's heart ached a little at the sight of her and he gripped Ianto's hand tightly before making his way down the stairs, excitement overtaking his anxiety.

"He travels in that?" Gwen said incredulously.

Ianto shot her a look "chapter four" was all he said and Gwen frowned, realising that he was going to make her read the manual _again_.

Jack was rocking on the balls of his feet, unconsciously mimicking the Time Lord in his excitement at seeing his old friend.

The door swung open and the Doctor poked his head out "Jack?" he called out cautiously, looking around the hub.

"Hi Doc" said Jack moving towards the Tardis.

As soon as the Doctor looked at Jack he scowled "so Martha was right then, you are pregnant."

"Yep" said Jack nervously, placing a hand on his stomach "about eight months now."

"I didn't have you down as the family type" the Doctor said and Ianto bristled at the comment.

"I've changed a lot since we first met" said Jack simply.

The Doctor left the Tardis, coming out to face Jack fully and Ianto couldn't help but judge the man for wearing quite a nice suit with baseball boots, although somehow he did make it look good.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but was momentarily distracted when he saw Tosh "Ms Sato! Lovely to see you again!"

Tosh smiled nervously "I'm sorry but I don't think that we've met."

The Doctor frowned and then smiled "oh yeah, regeneration. Space pig remember? Crashed into Big Ben, that was me... well kind of anyway I was there, just a different face."

"Doc" said Jack quietly, waiting for the Doctor to get back on topic and rant.

The Doctor looked over at the heavily pregnant Jack and frowned "what on earth were you thinking!" he said crossly, remembering why he was here.

Jack immediately frowned "that's it? No congratulations, just what were you thinking?"

"Jack" warned the Doctor. "How on earth did this happen?"

For a second Jack wanted to give the Doctor the birds and bees talk but then decided that winding the Doctor up would do him no favours "we didn't plan this but we're dealing with it."

"We?" the Doctor asked.

At that point Ianto stepped beside Jack and held his hand "yes, we" he said firmly.

The Doctor frowned "and you are?" he asked rather rudely.

Jack scowled "this is my partner Ianto Jones."

The Doctor's eyes softened for a second "of course you are. Jack told me a lot about you when we travelled." His mind wandered for a second as he thought about Jack's devastation when the Master had gleefully told him that his team were dead, how he talked about Ianto more than the others.

"I've heard a lot about you too" said Ianto coldly, thinking about how the Doctor had called Jack 'wrong' and destroyed his self-confidence.

"You know that you can't stay here Jack" said the Doctor gently.

"What?" spluttered Jack; this wasn't what he had expected the Doctor to say. "You've come all the way back in time to take me away?"

"This can't happen here Jack" the Doctor said "you're messing up timelines."

Ianto tightened his grip on Jack's hand in support as Jack said "excuse me?"

"Male pregnancies don't happen until the 47th century Jack. Don't you understand? You can drastically affect timelines by doing this. You have to come with me!"

Jack laughed "I beg your pardon? You are not taking me away, this is my home."

"Jack" the Doctor said softly "you cannot deliver here, you'll be affecting history, how many people know about this? What if it gets out? Who knows how much damage you may have already caused?"

Jack scowled "do you not think that I might have thought about all that? I was a Time Agent you know."

The Doctor snorted and mumbled something about space hoppers.

"My team and Martha know about me, nobody else" Jack finished, ignoring the Doctor's comment "and I trust each and every one of them to keep me and my family safe."

"Jack you can't stay here, you know that, now please get into the Tardis!"

"No Doctor it doesn't work like that! You don't abandon me for a hundred years and then take me away from my home when _you_ decide!" shouted Jack angrily.

Slowly Tosh, Owen and Gwen moved behind Jack and Ianto, showing that their support for Jack.

"You _left_ me so I forged my own life; you are not taking it away from me!"

The Doctor tried to appeal to Jack "Jack, just think about this you cannot raise it here, how will you get the child to understand that you are both fathers?"

The Doctor stepped forward, intending to take Jack's arm and help him into the Tardis but Ianto just stepped in front of his lover slightly and blocked the Doctor. "Who the _hell _do you think you are? You cannot just waltz in here and take away my family!"

The Doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation "Ianto this shouldn't have happened... you were never meant to do this, you were never supposed to have a child with a man, with Jack."

Ianto scowled, "so what Doctor you decide eh? Well you should have realised that things would change when you abandoned Jack, when you condemned him to this… this _lonely_ existence. If you care so much about what I should and should not experience, why take companions? Rose Tyler and Martha Jones are from the twenty first century, should they have experienced what they have?"

The Doctor flinched at Rose's name.

"Jack is from the fifty first century…he should never have been on some space station, getting killed whilst protecting you! If you cared so much about Jack affecting timelines you should have taken him away from here after that year."

The Doctor flinched again at the thought of the Master and the team wondered exactly how much Ianto knew about their mysterious leader. Jack gripped Ianto's hand tightly fear, anger and disappointment making him unable to speak, he tried to blink back the tears at Ianto's passionate words which hardened his resolve to stay with him.

"That's different" the Doctor said "Jack Harkness was meant to run Torchwood it's in all the history books."

"Have you not thought that we might _actually_ have a plan?" continued Ianto as if the Doctor had never spoken. "Have you thought that we have gone into this with our heads in the clouds? We've already forged the official documents, no one will ever find out because they are _that good_! Our daughter will exist as a real person and no one will be the wiser, she will have a good life with parents that _love_ her and will protect her. Jack will always be able to look after her, he has already had to start to deal with the fact that he will see both me and our child die. But he does it for those brief moments of happiness, because you condemned him to a life of when lifetimes are just moments for him. I don't understand why he raves about you, what a good and noble man you are because all I can see is a man with a past littered with mistakes. A man who doesn't think that perhaps I would want to raise this child too, that Jack might want to stay here. You are a selfish, arrogant Time Lord who thinks that they can play god just because they can play with time!"

Ianto was trembling with anger but when Jack placed a hand on his arm, he quickly enveloped Jack in a one armed hug. "You are not taking them." Jack was amazed at what his lover had said and the team stood with their mouths agape that the usually quiet Ianto had just shouted at such a powerful person. Jack thought that even the Doctor looked a little shocked.

Jack decided to speak for himself "you can't force me to go Doctor and I am staying here, in Cardiff, with Ianto."

The Doctor stood silently his mouth slack and eyes wide and then in a characteristic change of mood grinned and said "Ianto Jones you are brilliant. Rose would have loved you."

He took in the protective stance of Jack's team and saw that they were all angry at him and stopped smiling. "I'm sorry Jack" murmured the Doctor "I know you would have thought about these things but you must understand this can never get out, who knows how it will change the development of the human race?"

"I'm not stupid" said Jack tightly "do you not think that we might have panicked a bit when we found out? Do you not think that we have spent weeks working out how this is going to work?"

"If you came with me" the Doctor said "you would be safe, who knows what the likes of UNIT would do if they found out?"

"They won't" ground out Ianto.

"We won't let them" added Owen.

"Okay, I guess that I'll have to trust you" said the Doctor "and I apologise Ianto, you're right I should have considered that you'd want to stay with your daughter too... unless... I could take you with Jack."

Gwen opened her mouth to say something but Owen signalled that she shouldn't, this was Ianto's decision. The team watched silently, Owen was worried, Gwen nervous and Tosh felt sick, would they lose both of them to the Doctor this time?

Ianto was shocked, could he leave? Could he leave his century? Rhiannon? The team? Could he make that difficult transition? He looked at Jack and realised that he would do it for Jack, if it made Jack's life easier but it would be very hard. He suddenly realised that Jack could see his mother, go back to his century... but would he want to?

"Do you want to go back home?" he asked worriedly.

Jack didn't even have to think before he came to a decision "Ianto I am home, here with you, the team and your family I can't ask you to give up on that. We belong here."

Ianto smiled and nodded before saying "we're good here Doctor."

The Doctor nodded and sighed "I can't force you to leave Jack but... please just be careful I'm not just worried about timelines here."

Jack nodded "I know, but we're fine."

"Whilst you're here though" Owen said stepping forward, trying not to let the relief of Jack and Ianto's decision show on his face, "I could do with any medical information that you can give me so I can make sure that Jack's delivery goes smoothly."

"Of course" said the Doctor "anything I can do. Twenty first century isn't it? You guys er... use memory sticks right?"

Owen nodded and the Doctor said "well you can come in if you like, whilst I get the information." He held the door open and Jack beamed moving towards the Tardis and pulling Ianto along with him.

As they entered the Tardis Jack sighed, "hello old girl." The Tardis hummed happily and the Doctor smiled at Jack and Ianto "she's very happy for you two."

"Oh my god!" said Gwen loudly as she entered the Tardis behind Owen and Tosh "it's bigger on the inside!"

Ianto looked over at her with an annoyed look on his face "seriously Gwen chapter four."

"This is amazing" said Tosh quietly, her fingers itching to examine what looked to her like the main console of the ship.

"She's sentient" said Ianto with a look of wonder on his face.

"Can you sense her?" asked Jack.

Ianto screwed up his face in concentration "I don't know; it's more like an echo of a feeling or something."

"Exactly" beamed the Doctor "well done Mr Jones."

"Doc" said Jack suddenly "I need to ask you something."

"Yes Jack?"

Jack bit his lip "you can... you can sense that I'm" _wrong_ "different right?" He placed his hands on his stomach "is she...?"

Ianto looked at his partner's worried face and saw that this had been weighing on Jack's mind for a while, he wrapped his arm around Jack's waist and Jack leaned into Ianto.

The Doctor looked at Jack and Ianto and smiled, Ianto was clearly good for Jack, "I can't sense anything Jack, she's fine."

The news was bittersweet for Jack, his daughter was mortal she wouldn't have to suffer and live forever but it did mean that one day his child would die, one day in the future he will be alone again.

"Thank you" whispered Jack and the Doctor had to look away as he pulled Ianto is a hug, it seemed like a private moment that shouldn't be witnessed.

A small ping sounded and the Doctor pulled a memory stick from the console "here is your information Doctor Harper."

"Thanks" said Owen, his eyes roaming the large ship; he couldn't understand how it worked and he guessed that Tosh's brain must be overloading in excitement and curiosity.

-TW-

A short while later the Doctor made to leave, "you can stay a while you know" said Jack knowing that the Doctor would refuse.

"You know what I'm like Jack" the Doctor said "I can never stay in one place too long." His face adopted a serious expression "if you need _anything_ Jack... if someone finds out somehow... call me."

Jack nodded and said "bye Doc."

"Call me when she's born" said the Doctor "I'll come and visit if you like."

Jack looked at his lover briefly and Ianto said "I'll make sure we call."

"Maybe I can bring her a toy or something, from your planet" said the Doctor.

"Is Jack not human?" hissed Gwen to Tosh and Owen.

"Of course he bloody is" hissed Owen and Tosh just frowned at Gwen.

"That would be great" said Jack before giving the Doctor a hug. The Doctor hugged Jack back awkwardly, his backside stuck out comically as he almost doubled over trying not to squash Jack's stomach.

The Doctor faced Ianto and held out his hand "you look after them both."

Ianto nodded and said "of course I will" whilst shaking the Time Lord's hand.

The Doctor looked at the rest of the team "nice to meet you Gwen, Ms Sato always a pleasure and Doctor Harper if you need anything just call."

Jack and Ianto stood arm in arm as the Tardis disappeared and once the ship had finally gone Jack sighed heavily "well that was fun" he said drily.

"I'll send a copy of the files on here to Martha" Owen said "and examine the data."

"I'll get back onto those updates I was completing" said Tosh, wanting to give Jack and Ianto some privacy.

"Can I go for an early lunch?" asked Gwen hopefully.

"You can go and read that bloody manual" said Ianto and Gwen scurried away.

Ianto decided to make Jack some sweet tea and joined him on the couch; he didn't say anything as Jack curled up into his side and began fiddling with his shirt buttons, waiting for his partner to speak.

"He means well" whispered Jack "he would never had forced me to leave."

"I know" whispered back Ianto "I'm just glad that you're still here, with me."

Jack kissed Ianto softly and said "I'll always be with you."


	46. Chapter 46 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews! This will be my last update for a while I'm afraid 'cause I'm moving house so it may be a week or two until the next chapter, sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter, Torchwood is owned by the BBC. **

Chapter Forty Six

After the Doctor left the rest of the day passed smoothly; Owen and Martha had a long phone call once he had sent her the Doctor's information and Martha was relieved that Jack and Ianto were okay after his visit.

There were no more rift predictions so the team managed to eat dinner together and then go home early. Ianto wasn't always sure why Gwen stayed for these meals, Tosh and Owen did it so they didn't eat alone at night and it was nice for Jack to be able to relax and talk to his friends. Ianto could tell that he was beginning to go a little stir crazy having to spend all his time either at home or in the hub. But Gwen, well Gwen confused him, she could eat with Rhys but she chose to stay in the hub every single time, it was almost like she couldn't bear to miss out on something. Ianto was so busy wondering about Gwen that he was startled when Jack shook his arm to stop him piling noodles on his plate, pointing out reasonably that he was eating for two not five.

By the time they got home it was nearly seven; Ianto flopped onto the sofa shattered and loosened his tie "what a day" he murmured.

"Yeah" said Jack before he straddled Ianto's lap.

Ianto raised an eyebrow "and what do you think you're doing?" Jack just kissed Ianto, making Ianto chuckle. He placed his hands on Jack's hips and said "so sure that you're getting lucky eh?"

"Yep" said Jack grinning "what did you say to the Doctor earlier? 'You're not taking them away from me', you clearly want me, not that I blame you I'm hard to resist."

Ianto chuckled fondly and the two men began to kiss again, just as Ianto reached for Jack's shirt buttons the doorbell rang.

Ianto pulled back out of the kiss but Jack whispered "ignore it; it'll just be a salesman or something."

Ianto pressed his lips against Jack's again but then froze as he heard a distinctive knock "Rhiannon!" both men said.

"Shit" muttered Jack.

"Just be quiet and ignore her" said Ianto, "I'll call her tomorrow or something."

"She'd have seen our car parked" said Jack "and the lights."

"Ianto?" they heard a voice call through the letter box "Jack?"

"Upstairs" whispered Ianto "I'll say that you're at work."

"Okay" whispered Jack before clambering off of Ianto awkwardly.

Ianto waited for Jack to make his way upstairs before smoothing down his shirt and opening the door, holding his mobile phone in one hand.

"Rhiannon" he smiled waving the phone slightly "sorry I was on the phone."

"Hmm sure you were" grinned Rhiannon "Jack in?"

"Nope" said Ianto "he's still at work."

"Wow you were really on the phone..." muttered Rhiannon. "Oh that's a shame I've brought over a load of stuffed toys for my niece!"

Ianto smiled "thanks Rhiannon, that's lovely of you... did you need to go or...?"

Rhiannon bustled through into the house and sat down on the couch "oh no, no, no I can stay, have a cuppa if there's one going? Mica and David are at swimming club."

Ianto plastered on a smile and said "I will be right back." Ianto started up the coffee machine and text Jack upstairs apologising and saying that he would get rid of Rhiannon as quickly as he could. Minutes later he entered the living room with a mug of coffee for Rhiannon and a glass of juice for himself; if he drank another cup of tea in front of her she'd start asking questions.

"Have you got another phone upstairs?" asked Rhiannon frowning, "I think I heard something go off a minute ago."

Ianto sighed and said "it's probably Jack's I swear he'd lose his head if it wasn't screwed on."

Rhiannon chuckled and Ianto asked after his niece and nephew, slightly regretting it when Rhiannon launched into a long tale about David getting into a fight at school and Mica's upcoming birthday party.

"Anyway, more importantly how is the baby?" she asked.

"Brilliant" Ianto smiled "in fact, wait a sec." Ianto left the room and came back with a picture "this is for you, a 3D scan of the baby."

"Aww Yan" said Rhiannon, "not long now eh? Are you travelling down to London soon?"

"Er yeah, so we won't be here for a little while." Ianto justified to himself that it was only a small lie, he and Jack would be moving into the hub the week before Jack's due date just in case.

"Where is Jack?" said Rhiannon looking at her watch "it's getting a little late isn't it?"

Ianto thought quickly and said "well when the baby comes, we both want to take paternity leave so he's just doing some overtime."

"Makes sense" Rhiannon mused "is your office going to be okay losing you both?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine" said Ianto whilst thinking that the place would go to hell and the world would probably end if they both left for more than a week.

"I'd better go" said Rhiannon after almost an hour, "I need to pick up the kids soon."

"Yeah?" said Ianto "that's a shame" he tried to say this sincerely but suspected that it didn't come across that way.

"Don't be sarky" laughed Rhiannon, "now go and cook your feller some dinner for when he gets back, he must be starving working so late."

"I will" promised Ianto "thanks for the toys Rhiannon."

"Oh before I go, can I see the nursery, is it all done?"

"Er yeah sure" said Ianto, praying that Jack had hidden in their bedroom and closed the door.

Jack lay on his bed miserable, Rhiannon had been around for ages and he was getting thirsty, plus the baby was positively squeezing his bladder and he was dying for the loo. He grinned and made to open the door as he heard Ianto moving up the stairs but froze as he heard Ianto say loudly "we've converted the spare room into the nursery."

Jack mentally cursed wondering why on earth Ianto was bringing Rhiannon upstairs and quickly switched off the light. He listened to the two talk for a little while, Rhiannon thought that the room was lovely and Ianto was clearly trying to subtlety get his sister to leave.

Ianto finally breathed a sigh of relief as Rhiannon finally got into her car, she wound down the window and yelled "say hello to Jack for me!"

"I will" called Ianto, "thanks again for the things for the baby!"

As soon as Rhiannon pulled away Ianto shut the door and raced upstairs "Jack I am so sorry!" he exclaimed pushing open their bedroom door, stopping in shock as he saw that their bedroom was empty.

"Jack?" he called.

"In here" yelled Jack. Ianto then heard the toilet flush and the tap run. Jack opened the bathroom door and frowned at his partner "took your time."

"I'm sorry Jack, she just wouldn't stop talking!"

Jack smiled sadly "I wish that we didn't have to hide this."

"I know" said Ianto, moving forward to hug his partner, "I wish that we didn't have to either."

Neither man tried to initiate sex again, the moment had passed so instead Ianto went and showed Jack the teddies and things that Rhiannon had given them, both saddened that their daughter had to be lied about.

-TW-

Not long later they decided to go to bed early, it had been an emotionally draining day and the strain of being almost nine months pregnant was beginning to take its toll on Jack's body.

"I still don't like him" declared Ianto whilst taking off his tie.

"I know" smiled Jack "the Doctor means well, he just doesn't always think it through."

Ianto snorted "you can say that again."

Ianto began to fumble with his shirt buttons, tiredness making him clumsy.

"Here" said Jack quietly and he helped Ianto undress. Jack slipped each tiny, plastic disc out of its slot slowly, kissing the chest that was revealed when he pushed the fabric of Ianto's shirt away.

"Jack" murmured Ianto, running a hand through his hair "aren't you tired?"

"Not so much anymore" admitted Jack, taking a nipple gently in between his teeth and licking before blowing softly on it and making Ianto shiver. Jack thought about getting down on his knees to unbuckle Ianto's belt but then decided that it wouldn't really make a sexy image if Ianto had to help him back up again, which was more than likely.

Ianto began to scrabble as Jack's buttons, pulling and tugging on them, eager to reveal Jack's soft, swollen skin."We should put your cream on first" he murmured softly, stroking Jack's cheek "before we get carried away."

For a second Jack considered telling Ianto not to, but he had come to enjoy this little ritual of theirs. Ianto went and got the cocoa butter and gently smoothed it Jack's skin, smiling and saying "hey baby" as their daughter kicked.

"Have you given any more thought to her name yet?" asked Ianto, squirting some more of the cream into his hand.

Jack shook his head "I think that we should see what she looks like first, I don't want to get my heart set on a name and then decide that she doesn't look like it."

Ianto nodded "whatever you want."

The two men began to kiss again softly and Jack ghosted his hands all over Ianto's torso, he'd wanted to do this ever since he had watched Ianto yell at the Doctor. He hadn't seen that side of Ianto since the night that Lisa died and it secretly thrilled Jack to see that level of love and passion now directed at him.

The two men laid on the bed, kissing and stroking each other, their relief that things had gone well with the Doctor and that they were still together was evident.

"I wouldn't have been able to bear it if I'd lost you" whispered Ianto.

"You won't" promised Jack, gasping as Ianto began to prepare him.

"I love you" whispered Ianto as he slowly entered Jack and began to thrust gently.

Jack arched into Ianto's touch and at that moment there was no other place in the universe that he wanted to be and no one else he wanted to be with "I love you too" he whispered back.


	47. Chapter 47 of 52

**Author's Note: Thank you for all your kind reviews! Torchwood is owned by the BBC. **

Chapter Forty Seven

The next two weeks passed for Ianto in a rush of Weevil captures, video calls with UNIT generals and the prime minister, technology retrievals and one rather sad case of a negative rift spike. In between all of his field work and responsibilities he had taken over from Jack, he also needed to keep on top of the Archives and Gwen's retraining, as well as looking after Jack and completing both nurseries for the baby, which meant that he was constantly shattered and didn't know where the time was going. Thankfully Jack had taken over a lot of the paperwork seeing as he couldn't go out on missions and participate in fieldwork but he was slowly going mad with boredom, which meant that entertaining Jack had become a priority for Ianto as well.

Jack looked fondly at his lover who was asleep at his desk snoring lightly, the poor man was clearly shattered and stretching himself too thin.

"Hey" whispered Owen coming up behind Jack quietly, he leant over and pressed his fingers on Ianto's neck.

"Stop it!" whispered Jack "what are you doing?"

"Just checking that he hasn't finally died from caffeine deprivation" Owen laughed.

"Don't be stupid" said Jack, feeling a little guilty for banning Ianto from coffee.

"Finally worn him out have you Harkness?"

"You have no idea" smirked Jack "pregnancy hormones are a wonderful thing."

Owen pulled a face and said "I didn't need to know that."

"He is tired though" said Jack softly "he's doing too much."

"He's just trying to make things easier for you both" said Owen quietly, moving away so the younger man could sleep peacefully.

"Hey Ianto!" called Gwen "I've finished reading that manual, can you make us a coffee?"

"SHHH" whispered Jack and Owen whilst frowning at Gwen.

"What?" said Gwen indignantly, coming up to the desk.

"Ianto?" she said.

Owen and Jack turned around to see Ianto up and awake, blinking rapidly and staring in horror at the small pool of drool that had ruined the requisition form he had been filling in. "Er yeah sure Gwen" he tapped a button on his laptop "test paper is being printed out now."

Gwen rolled her eyes "another one?"

Ianto rubbed his eyes frustratedly "yes another one until you actually read the bloody book!"

Gwen huffed and walked away. "Do you want me to have a word?" asked Jack.

"She'll pass this one" Ianto sighed "she's supposedly read the damn thing five times now."

Ianto sighed, rubbed his eyes and said "do you want a cup of tea or something? How many oranges do we have left?"

"I'm fine Ianto" said Jack softly, moving behind his lover and gently tugged at his suit jacket so that he could have access to his shoulders. Owen watched in amusement as Ianto just melted beneath Jack's talented fingers as he massaged the kinks and knots in his neck and shoulders.

Ianto leant back and rested his head against Jack's stomach "that's nice" he murmured. His head suddenly snapped us as he remembered that Owen was there and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't mind me Tea Boy" said Owen grinning.

Ianto just sighed and said "I need to finish this paperwork" he picked up his pen and scowled as Jack plucked it from his fingers.

"No you don't, you need to sleep, go down to the nursery and catch a couple of hours, you're running yourself ragged."

"I'm fine Jack" protested Ianto.

"Doctor's orders" said Owen firmly, his arms folded against his chest. "Sleep Ianto."

Ianto sighed and said "I'll just shut my eyes for ten minutes but wake me up if we get a Weevil alert or something."

"Will do" promised Jack.

"And you rest too" said Ianto.

"I'll make sure he does" said Owen "now buggar off!"

Ten minutes later Jack checked on Ianto and smiled as he saw that the young man had stripped down to his boxers and was sound asleep.

-TW-

"Jack?" called Gwen, "where's Ianto? I need to give him this test."

"He's taking a nap Gwen" said Jack absentmindedly as he continued to look at Tosh's latest rift predictions.

"You can see here Jack" Tosh began but was rudely interrupted by Gwen.

"How come he's getting a break?" asked Gwen, "s'alright for some."

"Tosh is speaking to me Gwen" said Jack, "leave your test on Ianto's desk and get on with whatever he has planned for you next."

"That's the thing" said Gwen "I don't know what else he wants me to do."

Jack sighed and said "surely you have some paperwork to do?" Before Gwen could reply Jack turned to look at Tosh's computer screen and said "sorry Tosh."

Tosh just smiled at Jack and said "as I was saying you can see here that there are no significant rift spikes for the next six weeks, so hopefully you and Ianto will have a few quiet weeks with the baby after she's born."

"Brilliant" grinned Jack "I can't wait." His grin broadened and he placed his hand on his bump "apparently she's pleased by the news too."

Tosh's hand twitched in her lap, she hesitated for a second before saying "can I?"

"Of course" Jack smiled, taking Tosh's hand and placing it on his stomach.

Tosh gasped as she felt the baby kick, she knew that Jack was pregnant and could see that he was but it was an entirely different thing to _feel_ the little life inside him. "That's amazing" she whispered, tears shining in her eyes.

Jack smiled and squeezed her hand "sure is."

A few desks away Gwen burned with jealousy but she couldn't work out what she felt jealous about. Gwen placed a hand on her own empty womb and wanted to cry, although she and Rhys weren't trying for a child she felt jealous that Ianto and Jack had moved onto a stage in their relationship that she and Rhys weren't prepared to take yet. Rhys wanted to wait until after they got married but Gwen didn't even know if she wanted to have a child whilst working at Torchwood.

Another part of Gwen was more envious than jealous, she wished that her relationship with Jack was as strong as his with Toshiko was. She wanted to feel the baby kick as well, she wanted Jack to want to confide in her about how he was coping, she wanted him to trust her again. She wanted to be an important part of his life again but she knew that her behaviour towards Ianto and her attitude towards her work had jeopardised their friendship and it made her despair.

-TW-

An hour later Jack frowned as he saw Ianto walk into the main area of the hub, fully dressed and yawning loudly.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

Ianto smiled slightly "I'm fine Jack, anyway I woke up 'cause Martha rang."

Jack's face fell "is something wrong? Can she not come anymore?"

Ianto shook his head "stop worrying Cariad." Jack instantly relaxed and couldn't help but smile at the term of endearment. "It seems that her secret project has finished early, either that or she's got out of it. She plans to visit her family for a few days and then be in Cardiff a week today."

Jack grinned "that's brilliant news."

Ianto nodded "I said to her that it was silly for her to pay for a hotel for at least a fortnight so she can stay at ours, we're moving in here anyway."

"Good idea" said Jack, moving towards Ianto "I do love it when a plan comes together."

Ianto ran a hand through his hair "I can't believe that Martha's coming. We planned her visit months ago, now the baby is due in two weeks! Where has the time gone?"

Jack smiled "I don't know but I can't wait until she's here." Jack looped his arms around Ianto's waist and kissed him lightly, oblivious to the looks from his team.

Gwen felt a burning jealousy inside her and had to look away, both Jack and Ianto's happiness was clear to see. Owen felt an ache in his chest, he used to be that happy with Katie but he wouldn't begrudge Ianto and Jack a second of it, they too had suffered losses and trauma it was about time they had something go right in their lives. Owen looked away, his gaze landing on someone else and he wondered if perhaps that kind of happiness was out of his reach after all, perhaps he could have it again. Tosh looked at Ianto and Jack and wished that she could find that kind of happiness as well, to have something like a child to look forward to and to be so in love. She looked away and was startled as her gaze met Owen's, neither said a word but Tosh began to blush as Owen sent her a small smile, she began to type away at her computer again, hope blooming in her heart.


	48. Chapter 48 of 52

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews! Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Forty Eight

Jack watched the live feed of the CCTV footage eagerly, Ianto had gone to meet Martha at the train station and he was excited to see his friend again. Jack had been annoyed that he couldn't greet Martha himself but understood when Ianto said that it would take a lot of retcon and paperwork for him to meet Martha on the platform.

Jack watched as Ianto waited for the train to arrive, the young man was drawing some appreciative looks as he stood in a well cut black pinstriped suit, with a red shirt and black tie but for once Jack didn't feel any jealousy, he was just happy to know that he was the only one that Ianto wanted, swollen ankles and all. Soon the train pulled into the station and Jack smiled as he saw Martha disembark and grin as she spotted Ianto. The two hugged briefly and spoke a little before Ianto pointed at a CCTV camera and Martha gave a little wave. Jack started in his seat, how did Ianto always know? The young man had given no sign that he was aware of being watched and Jack wondered if he had trained Ianto a little _too_ well.

Ianto took Martha's large suitcase and wheeled it behind him whilst asking Martha how her journey went.

"Oh you know" said Martha grumpily "it was cramped, someone was playing music loudly, another person was complaining loudly... I hate the general public."

Ianto chuckled "good thing that you're a doctor then Martha."

Martha laughed and then said "so how's Jack?"

Immediately a soft smile graced Ianto's face "he's fine, excited I think. Well we both are."

"Good" said Martha, before getting into Ianto's car. "Not long now is it?"

"No" said Ianto cheerfully "soon we will be up to our armpits in nappies and four a.m feeds."

"And you can't wait" stated Martha smiling at Ianto.

Ianto pulled out of the car park and cast a quick sidelong glance at Martha "yep."

-TW-

Jack grinned as the proximity alarm blared and the cog wheel turned announcing Martha's arrival.

"Martha Jones!" he said excitedly, moving towards his old friend.

"Jack!" laughed Martha, pulling him into a tight, but gentle hug. "Look at your bump!"

"I know" grinned Jack, pulling away and stroking his stomach.

Martha smiled her thanks as Ianto offered to take her coat and couldn't help but melt a little as Jack gripped Ianto's hand for a second and brushed a kiss to his cheek as the young man walked past.

"Coffee?" called Ianto over his shoulder.

"Do you even need to ask?" replied Martha and grinned as requests for coffee from Owen, Tosh and Gwen immediately followed.

Martha said hello to everyone in the hub before climbing up to Jack's office, swallowing a giggle as Jack huffed and puffed his way up. Finally Jack sat down and pointed an accusing finger at his old friend "stop taking the mick!"

Martha opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Ianto entering the office with two mugs. "What's wrong?" he asked as he took in Martha's grin and Jack's pout.

"Martha's taking the mick out of my waddle" said Jack.

Ianto sighed and passed Jack his tea "Jack for the last time you haven't started to waddle."

Martha raised an eyebrow at Jack who just frowned "I bloody have" he grumbled.

"You're just walking differently to accommodate the baby" said Ianto cheekily.

"Out Jones" Jack mock growled.

Martha and Jack talked for a while about the baby, the hub and her work with UNIT before Ianto announced that lunch was here.

As the team sat and ate in the boardroom Martha watched the group interact, the dynamic had definitely changed since she last saw them all at Jack and Ianto's moving in party. She knew about Gwen's problems with Jack and Ianto's relationship and Jack had told her earlier about Gwen's recent suspension and Ianto having to retrain her. At the party it had seemed that Gwen was gradually reintegrating herself in the group but now she seemed to be completely distanced from them. Every now and again she would make a comment but her interaction with the group appeared short lived and from what she could tell this was a new development if the concerned glances Jack was giving her were anything to go by.

Martha was pleased to see that things between Toshiko and Owen seemed to have picked up a pace, she noticed a few private smiles between the two and Tosh has positively beamed when Owen complimented her on her new necklace.

Martha was pleased to see that Jack and Ianto's relationship had strengthened if anything. As ever Ianto was looking after Jack making sure that he was comfortable and eating enough; when Jack had complained of his back aching he had positively leapt out of his seat to go and get Jack a cushion for his chair. Jack in turn was taking all the fussing in his stride, small smiles and gentle touches showing Ianto that he appreciated everything.

-TW-

After lunch the afternoon has passed quietly, Martha caught up with the team and spent some time with Owen going over the Doctor's information thoroughly but before she knew it Jack was telling everyone to finish up for the day.

"Are you sure?" said Martha doubtfully "I really don't mind staying at a hotel."

"Nonsense" said Jack "the house is empty, we're staying at the hub in case the baby comes early and Yan wants me near the med bay." Martha chuckled as Jack rolled his eyes at Ianto's fussing. "Plus Ianto cleaned like mad over the weekend to make sure the place is perfect for you."

Martha raised an eyebrow "somehow I can't imagine the place being untidy in the first place."

Jack grinned "I practically had to stop him putting a mint on the pillow."

"I was not that bad" retorted Ianto walking up to the pair and handing Martha his keys. "There's plenty of food in the cupboards, just help yourself, and a bottle of white wine in the fridge has your name on it."

Martha smiled and said "thanks guys."

"Martha are you ready?" called over Tosh.

Martha grinned "I'm dying for a drink. Are you sure that you won't come Gwen?"

Gwen shook her head "I promised Rhys that I'd come home early tonight, we're thinking about setting a date for the wedding."

"That's brilliant news" smiled Jack.

"Yeah" Gwen echoed faintly, causing Jack to frown. "Bye guys."

Gwen left the hub and the team all shared a look before Tosh yelled "Owen!"

Owen came up from the autopsy bay "okay, okay!" he said, putting on his leather coat. "Harkness, you know the drill you so much as feel a twinge and I want you to call me."

"Will do Owen." Jack watched as Owen, Tosh and Martha readied to leave for the pub and said "you should go too Yan." As much as he didn't fancy a lonely evening in the hub he didn't want Ianto to miss out.

"Don't be daft Jack" snorted Ianto before bidding everyone goodbye.

The cog wheel rolled and Jack muttered "and then there were two."

"Or three" said Ianto, "depending on how you look at it." He wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and kissed him softly "alone at last" he whispered.

Jack grinned and said "about time" before kissing Ianto again, determined to put their time alone together to good use.

-TW-

Owen dropped Martha outside Jack and Ianto's home after a couple of hours at the pub and she hesitated before entering the house. Martha wandered around the silent house barefooted; she really didn't want to mark the floors or stain the carpets, fearing that Ianto would serve her decaf for life. The house was spotlessly clean and she smiled at the thoughtful nature of Ianto Jones when she saw a bunch of her favourite flowers on the dining room table.

Martha had a quick look around the house and thought that it looked more like a home since she had last seen it; over the past year the two men had added photographs, pictures and plants and Martha could see both their personalities in every room.

After yawning loudly Martha decided to go to bed and climbed the stairs, lugging her suitcase with her and made her way to the guestroom. She blinked in surprise as she saw that it was now a nursery and had a quick look around; her fingers softly traced the edge of the cot, before knocking the mobile above it slightly so that it swayed in the air.

After a few minutes Martha bit her lip as she opened another door and saw that Jack and Ianto's office was still there which meant that she must be expected to stay in the master bedroom. Cautiously Martha opened the door; it felt odd for her to be sleeping somewhere so private, this is where her friends came to relax after work, this was _their_ room. She sat on the bed and picked up a framed picture of Jack's latest scan from the bedside table, smiling before suddenly thinking that the baby had probably been conceived where she was sitting. "Ew Martha" she chided herself, trying not to think about the things that the four walls that surrounded her had seen. It didn't help her overactive imagination that both men were extremely attractive and she wondered exactly how avant garde they were together.

Martha eyed the draw in the bedside cabinet next to her speculatively and opened it slowly, but didn't find anything incriminating. She leant over the bed and opened the other bedside cabinet's draw and gasped as she pulled out a red UNIT cap. On it was a post it note covered in Jack's untidy scrawl _'Ianto made me hide the lube but I thought that you might like to know that your present has been appreciated and put to great use. Sleep tight Nightingale.'_ Martha chuckled, put the cap back in the draw and flopped back onto the bed, wondering how on earth Jack knew that she was going to look and thinking that the next few weeks were going to be fun.


	49. Chapter 49 of 52

**Author Note: Hi, sorry this has taken so long I'm afraid life got in the way for a while! This is a bit of a filler chapter and I think I have another three of so to write and put up before the end! Torchwood is owned by the BBC. **

Chapter Forty Nine

The next two weeks flew by quickly; thankfully the rift had been quiet which had allowed Ianto to spend time with Jack. In the last few weeks Jack had been suffering a little, although morning sickness was becoming a distant memory for him; he still suffered from backache, swollen ankles, heartburn and, more often than not boredom, which meant that Ianto had to constantly keep him entertained.

"I have cankles" moaned Jack.

Tosh looked over from her station to the sofa where Ianto was sat with Jack's legs over him, massaging the pregnant man's feet, and smiled as Ianto rolled his eyes "for the hundredth time Jack you do not have cankles."

"I'm so fat" moaned Jack.

Ianto sighed, "Jack you knew that you would put more weight on towards the end of the pregnancy, you're due any day now."

Both men smiled excitedly at each other at the prospect of their daughter's imminent arrival before Jack sighed and repeated "I'm so fat."

Ianto squeezed Jack's foot a little harder making Jack yelp and said "for the last time Jack you're not fat."

"But I'm not sexy anymore" Jack pouted.

"Of course you are" said Ianto absentmindedly, his mind drifting off as he tried to remember if he'd filed Owen's latest Weevil study the night before.

Martha had to bite the inside of her cheek as she heard Jack say "but nobody flirts with me anymore!"

Ianto looked at his partner is surprise "what? Jack it's only us lot here, when have the team ever flirted with you?"

Gwen felt her face flush and hoped that Owen wouldn't make an inappropriate comment.

"Sure they do" said Jack and then in a loud stage whisper "Owen wants me."

"Oi Harkness!" yelled Owen from the autopsy bay, "I can hear you, you know?"

"See?" said Jack with a grin. "Constantly aware of what I'm saying and doing."

Ianto chuckled as Owen huffed and helped Jack put his socks and boots back on. "Don't worry Jack, I bet that as soon as you're on your first mission after the baby is born you'll find a poor police officer or witness to flirt with and harass."

"You used to like it when I harassed you" whispered Jack to Ianto, as Owen said "poor sod won't know what hit him" loud enough for the whole hub to hear as he walked up into the main area.

Ianto squeezed Jack's knee softly in reply and Jack grinned saying, "jealous Owen?"

"Nope" said Owen cheerfully "you can keep all your flirting for the public."

"Jack" said Gwen curiously "when you say that you're due any day now... well why don't you just have the caesarean on a specific day?"

"Care to take this one Nightingale?" Jack said, looking over at Martha.

Martha smiled and said "male pregnancy is essentially the same as female pregnancy Gwen except from the fact that it obviously has to end in a caesarean."

Tosh had to bite the inside of her cheek as at the same time Jack, Owen and Ianto winced comically at the idea of a 'natural' birth.

"But the thing is Jack has to go in labour before we can give him a caesarean, according to the Doctor's medical information the male 'womb' has to be pliant before we begin, it makes it easier for the baby."

"Oh" said Gwen whilst trying not to think too much about Jack having a womb.

"I can't wait for her to finally come" said Jack rubbing his stomach as he rose to his feet unsteadily "at least I won't be the size of a bloody house much longer."

Ianto rolled his eyes "Jack for the last time..."

Jack cut Ianto off with a kiss and said "Ianto I've loved being pregnant, just let me moan a bit."

"Fine" Ianto let out a long suffering sigh but his smile gave him away "you're such a drama queen."

"And you love me for it" countered Jack.

"Bollocks" swore Ianto.

"What?" said Jack feeling a little hurt.

"No, no, no" said Ianto hurriedly "loving you isn't bollocks, I've just remembered that we left the formula at home. I've had this niggling feeling that I've forgotten something all day... I'll go get it now."

Jack mock tutted "where has my little, efficient secretary gone?"

The team and Martha couldn't help but laugh as Ianto scowled "I have _never_ been your secretary."

"I quite like the idea of you being my PA" said Jack cheekily as Ianto went to get his coat.

"Personal assistant and secretary are two different things Jack" said Ianto, smiling as Jack absentmindedly straightened his coat collar for him.

"Hurry back" Jack whispered before pressing a soft kiss to Ianto's lips. Ianto pressed his lips back gently, his arms wrapping around Jack's rounded form, trying to memorise the feel of Jack's stomach against his own. Although Ianto couldn't wait to be a parent, he was going to miss Jack being pregnant; the idea of the older man carrying his child was incredibly erotic for him.

"Oi!" yelled over Owen "ignore the pregnancy hormones Harkness, Jones get that formula!"

Ianto sighed against Jack's lips and whispered the word "later" before leaving the hub.

Jack walked back to the sofa with a huge grin on his face and flopped down heavily.

"Jack?" said Gwen.

Jack suppressed a sigh, the last few days Gwen had been asking questions about the pregnancy and as much as it was nice that she was finally taking an interest it had begun to grate on his nerves.

"Yes Gwen?"

"What formula is Ianto picking up?"

"Milk" Jack replied shortly, he was already bored and missing Ianto, apparently the baby was too if her kicking was anything to go by. Jack winced as an elbow caught him by surprise and pressed his hands against his stomach in an attempt to stop his overactive daughter.

"Oh are you not feeding the baby naturally?" asked Gwen. Everyone in the hub looked at Gwen in surprise and she blushed "you know they say breast in best..." Her voice trailed off as she took in her colleague's unbelieving faces and Jack's incredulous one.

"Do you not think that I'm missing a vital piece of anatomy for that Gwen?" said Jack irritably. "I know that I've put on weight but I haven't suddenly developed breasts have I?"

Owen had to bite his cheek to stop himself from laughing; he didn't want to piss off a hormonal Jack Harkness.

"Yes...well" stuttered Gwen "I just thought...you know...you have a womb that maybe..."

"No Gwen" said Jack shortly, "she'll have to drink formula and her immune system will be fine before you ask with my fifty-first century genetics."

"Wow she's going to have advanced DNA isn't she?" said Tosh thoughtfully.

Jack smiled "yep, she's the perfect mixture of the fifty-first and twentieth century."

"She's going to look gorgeous" said Martha "with bits from you and Ianto."

"Of course she is" grinned Jack "how could she not? I'm gorgeous and Ianto's sexy as hell." Tosh shook her head at Jack's ego but couldn't help but smile as Jack added "I hope she gets Ianto's eyes."

Owen couldn't help but snigger, causing Jack to say "what?" in surprise.

"Nothing Jack... it's just I never thought that I'd see the day when you of all people would get all mushy and sentimental."

"It all changes when you have kids I suppose" said Martha, joining in on the teasing. "No more flirting and wild nights of sex, it's going to be midnight feeds and teething to deal with from now on."

"I'd rather deal with a pissed off Hoix than deal with a nappy" Owen said shivering theatrically.

"No more date night, just praying for a night of uninterrupted sleep" chimed in Tosh.

Gwen, Tosh and Martha couldn't help but giggle as Jack's eyes went wide and his smile faded. For a second Jack said nothing but then he winced and clambered up to his feet from the sofa. "If you'll excuse me my daughter has just decided to use my bladder as a trampoline."

He made to move away from the others before saying "for trying to scare me you've all volunteered for babysitting duty." Owen's smirk slipped off of his face as Jack grinned and winked at his team "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, I always make time for sex!"


	50. Chapter 50 of 52

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews! Torchwood is owned by the BBC. **

Chapter Fifty

Although they couldn't be a hundred percent sure, Owen and Martha had predicted that Jack would begin to feel labour pains on Friday; but Friday came and went in a flurry of anticipation, excitement... and no baby.

Three days later Jack was beginning to feel uncomfortable and fed up of waiting, "why won't she come?" he moaned as Martha prepared him for another scan.

"Maybe you've made that nice a home for her she doesn't want to leave" said Ianto trying to placate his lover, the last day or so Jack had been getting more and more irritable and he wanted to prevent another pregnant Harkness strop.

"What a load of crap Ianto" huffed Jack.

Martha glanced up at Ianto from the clipboard she was looking at and frowned as she saw Ianto wince slightly, the poor man had been putting up with Jack's hormones and temper tantrums for months now and the strain was beginning to show.

"I'm thirsty" moaned Jack.

"I'll just go and get you something" Ianto murmured before practically fleeing the med bay.

Martha put down her clipboard and stared at Jack accusingly. Jack was surprised "what?"

"You, Jack Harkness need to calm down. Do you know how many expectant mothers I saw in hospital that had partners that were as good to them as Ianto is to you?"

Jack looked away "I don't know" he muttered.

"I know that you're feeling uncomfortable Jack" said Martha gently "but there's no use taking it out on him."

"I know" Jack huffed, but a quiet voice in the back of his mind was telling him that he should feel a little guilty.

The cog wheel rolled and Owen, Tosh and Gwen walked into the hub with a containment box.

"Anything big?" asked Ianto, coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Not really" said Tosh taking her coat off and sitting at her station, "to be honest it could be another alien toaster; our scans aren't coming up with anything."

Ianto couldn't help but smile as Owen laid a hand on Tosh's shoulder and said "you'll work it out Tosh, you always do." Owen obviously became aware of Ianto's gaze as he quickly moved his hand and said quickly "Jack had his scan yet?"

Ianto jumped as if he'd been scalded and hurried down to the med bay "no" he said "he's having it now."

Owen followed Ianto at a slower pace and watched as Jack snatched his glass from Ianto. "A guy can die of thirst around here" Jack complained.

Martha glared at Jack again and to teach the man a lesson 'forgot' to warm up the ultrasound gel. Jack hissed as the cool gel hit his stomach, immediately knew that he'd annoyed Martha and muttered "thanks for the drink Yan."

Ianto blinked at his partner before saying "no problem." His hesitance only made Jack feel worse but he soon forgot as he stared at the monitor showing their daughter, curled up inside him.

"Hey baby" he whispered, the sight of his daughter never failed to amaze him.

Ianto squeezed Jack's hand gently and watched as Martha moved the image to show the baby from a different angle.

"She looks pretty comfortable" said Martha.

"I hate to say it Jack" said Owen "but it might be a little while yet."

Jack groaned in frustration and Ianto placed a quick kiss on Jack's forehead "she'll be here soon Jack."

-TW-

Another two days later and the tension levels within the hub were getting fraught.

"No General I'm sorry, like I said I need to extend my holiday for another fortnight" said Martha crossly.

Jack looked at Martha who was arguing with her superior down the phone and rubbed his stomach "come on kid, you're getting your Auntie Martha in trouble."

"How is it any of your business what I'm doing?" said Martha indignantly. She then continued in disbelief "you know that I'm in Cardiff? Are you... are you _tracking_ me? No this is nothing to do with Torchwood!"

Jack wandered away from Martha when he saw that she was building up steam and almost felt sorry for the guy on the end of the phone as she exploded at him. He wondered if he should go and find Ianto in the archives but then decided against it. The past few nights he had gotten hardly any sleep due to a mixture of excitement, anticipation and feeling uncomfortable; he had tossed and turned that much that he had kept Ianto awake which meant that they had already argued twice and the day had barely begun.

Jack flopped down on the sofa and began to rub his stomach gently "come on baby" he whispered "I'm getting bored here."

-TW-

Martha and Owen estimated that Jack was a week overdue and the pregnant man's mood was getting steadily worse. Nothing could keep him happy; he was either hungry or thirsty, hot or cold, horny or tired which meant that Ianto could do nothing right and for the life of him couldn't keep up with Jack's emotions.

The whole team watched as Owen gave Jack another scan and saw that there was no change "sorry mate" he said tiredly "she's making no sign that she wants to get going."

Jack huffed loudly and said "for crying out loud! I am fed up of being pregnant."

Martha helped Jack clean the gel off of his stomach "Jack you knew that male pregnancies tend to run over schedule a little."

"I know" sighed Jack "but I'm always uncomfortable and bloody bored!"

Ianto smiled at his partner as he helped him on with a large t-shirt "she'll come soon Cariad."

"You've been saying that for days" moaned Jack before leaning forward and stealing a kiss from his partner.

Ianto kissed back, pleased that Jack had seemed to stop taking it out on him for the time being "just give her time, she probably takes after you and wants to make a drastic entrance."

Jack snorted as he gingerly got off of the medical bed "or she's like you and can't be asked to get out of bed."

Martha smiled at the thought of Ianto not being a morning person; he always seemed so alert and prepared. "If this continues we may have to see if there is a way to induce you" said Martha, "maybe call the Doctor and see what he thinks."

"As long as she comes out soon, you can do whatever you like" said Jack.

-TW-

The next day Jack was feeling hot and bothered, he was uncomfortable and the baby wouldn't stop moving. All morning he had been moaning and it was making everyone stressed, when a Weevil alert came Owen had practically leapt out of his seat in order to get out of the hub and even though only two Weevils were sighted, the whole team minus Jack and Ianto had gone.

"They hate me" moaned Jack.

"No they don't" said Ianto firmly "they understand Jack, you can't help feeling uncomfortable. Here." Ianto handed Jack a mug of herbal tea and Jack screwed up his nose in distaste. "It's supposed to help overdue women" said Ianto "give it a go."

"It tastes like dishwater" complained Jack, "as soon as I've given birth I need your coffee."

Ianto smiled "Jack once the baby is here I'll make you gallons of the stuff."

Jack smiled at his partner and put his mug down, before getting up to his feet and saying "you know what else is supposed to help induce labour?"

Ianto smiled seductively, knowing where Jack was going with this "what?"

"Sex" Jack said bluntly and Ianto couldn't help but laugh. "What?" scowled Jack.

"Nothing" said Ianto "I'm sorry it's just the way that you said it."

The cog wheel rolled and Jack groaned "that didn't take them long."

"Later Jack" Ianto whispered before kissing Jack "I promise."

-TW-

"Let's do another scan" said Jack "see if she's moved."

"Jack" said Owen tiredly "we only scanned you this morning."

"Owen" Jack said warningly.

"Okay, okay!" said Owen holding his hands up "I'm not going to piss you off, you might squash me or something."

Ianto practically had to hold Jack back at that comment "Owen just scan him will you?" he said irritably.

Minutes later Owen was proved right, nothing had changed.

As they made their way back up from the med bay Jack huffed "I don't want to be pregnant any more. I want to get out of this hub. I want to go home. I want to be slim and go on missions!"

"I know Cariad" said Ianto soothingly.

"Don't you Cariad me" said Jack irritably "this is all your fault!"

What is?" said Ianto.

"This, the baby... it's your fault! Your stupidly determined sperm!"

The whole team had to fight the urge to laugh, including Ianto and Owen had to duck back down into the med bay to compose himself.

"You're the reason why I waddle, I can't wear my normal clothes, I always need to pee and have constant back ache and heartburn!"

"Hey it take two to make a baby" reminded Ianto.

"Your. Fault" declared Jack."Because of you I am so fat that I can't even see my co-" Jack suddenly realised that his co-workers were listening to him "... my _feet_ anymore!"

Tosh had to smother a giggle with her cardigan sleeve and Martha had to look away.

"It's not my fault!" said Ianto loudly "so will you please stop moaning and sit down and rest."

"Oh so it's my fault is it?" snapped Jack.

"Well if you hadn't packed the condoms in a completely different box from all the other bedroom stuff we would never had agreed to not use protection in the first place! So yes it is your fault!" shouted Ianto.

That was it, Gwen broke out into peals of laughter and soon the rest of the team joined in. Ianto stood there stunned; he couldn't believe that he had just said that so loudly and in front of everyone. Rather scared, he chanced a look at Jack and was relieved to see a smile tugging at the pregnant man's lips.

"Sorry" Ianto muttered.

Jack walked over to his partner and kissed him chastely "me too. I just can't take much more waiting Ianto."

Ianto pulled Jack into a hug "I know Jack. I know."


	51. Chapter 51 of 52

**Author's note: Hi guys, sorry this has taken so long I'm afraid real life got in the way for a while. I've had a few emails asking where this update was and I just want to say thank you to those people for the written kick up the backside! This is the penultimate chapter! I hope you enjoy. Torchwood is owned by the BBC. **

_Just a quick catch up in case you can't remember: Jack and Ianto are in an established relationship, live together and Jack is heavily pregnant. The baby (a girl) is a week overdue and Jack has been worrying about his ability to be a good parent because of his relationship with Alice. There has been some problems with Gwen in the past, including her acting irresponsibly which caused an accident in the Hub that injured Jack when he was pregnant. Oh, and Martha is visiting to help Owen deliver the baby. I think that is about it :) _

Chapter Fifty One

At first Jack wasn't sure what had woken him. He lay in the darkness on his side with Ianto curled around him and listened to his partner's deep, heavy breathing trying to get it to lull him back to sleep. Jack felt his eyes closing and yawned quietly; he pulled the duvet around his body tighter and prepared to fall asleep again before he felt it. A twinge in his stomach.

A definite _twinge_.

Jack's eyes flew open in panic and he held his breath, waiting for the pain again, but felt nothing. He exhaled noisily and cursed his imagination; for a second he had felt nothing but shock and excitement. Putting it down to gas or something, Jack tried to fall back asleep but couldn't, he blinked at the darkness surrounding him and groaned silently as he realised that he needed the toilet. Jack gently moved Ianto's arm from his stomach, and tried to get out of the bed quietly wincing as he realised that he had woken Ianto up in the process.

"What's wrong Jack?" asked Ianto blearily, raising his head off of his pillow.

"Nothing" whispered Jack "I just need the bathroom, go back to sleep."

"M'kay" Ianto mumbled and Jack smiled as he immediately began to snore again.

Jack padded barefoot to the nearest toilet and emptied his bladder. As he was washing his hands Jack suddenly doubled up in pain "oooh" he moaned, clutching his stomach. He suddenly realised what was going on and grinned, the baby was finally coming.

Jack staggered back to the nursery where Ianto was sleeping "Ianto" he gasped, one hand clutching his stomach and the other shaking his partner. "Wake up!" he hissed as another wave of pain swept over him.

"Jack?" mumbled Ianto.

"She's coming!" said Jack loudly; laughing as Ianto almost fell out of bed when his sleep fuddled brain worked out what Jack was saying.

"Shit" Ianto muttered, trying to get his foot out from where it was tangled in the duvet "have you called Owen?"

"Not yet" admitted Jack "I can just feel twinges."

Ianto grabbed his dressing gown and ushered Jack up to the main area of the hub, grabbing his mobile phone along the way.

"Owen?" he said "it's time."

Jack's chuckle at the tinny sound of Owen swearing faltered as he felt another twinge. "I think I'm getting contractions" he muttered.

"Get here quickly Owen!" ordered Ianto before hanging up and calling Martha.

-TW-

An hour later, Tosh and Gwen had been called so they could watch the rift and Jack's contractions were increasing in intensity.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" groaned Jack, bent over double and holding his stomach.

"How you doing Jack?" asked Tosh sympathetically.

"Oh I'm just peachy" grumbled Jack.

"Here" said Ianto handing his partner a cup of ice chips.

"Feed me?" said Jack with puppy dog eyes.

Ianto smiled at Jack, he could see that he was in pain and feeling tired. "Here" he said helping Jack sit down on the med table.

Martha watched fondly as Ianto fed Jack an ice chip. Ianto pressed the piece of ice to Jack's mouth and grinned as Jack's pink tongue snaked out and took it from him. Even when in labour Jack had the energy to flirt.

"Not now" Ianto whispered and chuckled at Jack's pout.

Jack's expression quickly changed as he felt another searing pain across his abdomen "ow!" he cried out, grabbing Ianto's hand and almost crushing his fingers.

"How much longer Martha?" asked Ianto trying to suppress the instinct to check that his fingers weren't broken once Jack had released them.

Martha looked at Owen before saying "at least another hour or so I'm afraid."

Jack sighed tiredly and stroked his prominent stomach "come on kiddo."

-TW-

Ninety minutes later and the expression on Jack's face was bordering on murderous as he paced the length of the med bay repeatedly.

"Why don't you sit down Jack?" asked Ianto gently, he placed his hand on Jack's arm intending to guide him to the med table but Jack just ripped his arm away angrily.

"Don't you touch me!" seethed Jack "this is all your fault!"

Ianto suppressed the urge to argue with Jack, well aware that Jack was in pain and the whole team were watching them "I know Cariad, I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"Yeah, you are!" grumbled Jack, before groaning heavily and doubling over as another contraction ripped through him. "You're never shagging me again! I don't care how good you are, I refuse to do this again!"

Ianto had to bite his lip to stop himself laughing at Jack's glowing review of his sexual prowess; unfortunately Owen wasn't so controlled and he let out a small snigger.

Jack wheeled around and looked at the medic before narrowing his eyes and hissing "give me more drugs!"

Tosh, Martha and Gwen stood above the med bay and watched Ianto and Owen trying to placate Jack.

"Once this is over I'm calling Tom and telling him that I'm not having children" announced Martha, "it just looks too painful."

Tosh and Gwen nodded in agreement before wincing as Jack threw his plastic cup of ice at Ianto.

"Martha!" called Owen desperately "it must be time!"

Martha looked at her watch and smiled "if the Doctor's information is correct then yeah."

Jack stopped looking for something else to throw and croaked "really?"

"Yep" said Martha, preparing to scrub up.

Ianto looked at Jack and grinned excitedly "she's finally coming Jack."

Martha turned to face the two men as she snapped on a pair of latex gloves "are you two prepared to become daddies?"

-TW-

Before he knew it Jack was on his back, a plastic sheet blocking his view from his bump and was feeling pleasantly numb from the chest down.

Ianto was holding Jack's hand tightly and smoothed his partner's sweaty brow "you okay?"

Jack blinked away a few tears and whispered "yep."

In truth he was terrified, his daughter was coming soon. Soon he was going to be a father again and he vowed that it would be different from when he had Alice.

"I'm making the first incision" said Owen, his voice muffled from behind his surgical mask.

Minutes passed with Jack anxiously holding Ianto's hand, waiting to hear his daughter take her first breath and cry.

Ianto looked up from Jack's face and saw Martha's eyes widen "she's here" breathed Martha.

Jack squeezed Ianto's hand and said "take a look Yan, what can you see?"

Ianto moved to see what was going on and tried to avoid looking at Jack's gaping stomach "she's coming" he gasped, watching as Owen carefully lifted out his daughter. "She's beautiful Jack" Ianto said, a huge smile breaking out across his face.

A piercing wail cut through the air, making Tosh and Gwen run over from their stations to look down into the med bay. Ianto wasn't even aware of the tears sliding down his face as he whispered "she's got your lungs."

Jack laughed shakily, tears streaming down his cheeks and he said "is she okay?"

"She's perfect" said Ianto "ten fingers and ten toes" he bent down to brush a kiss on Jack's lips. "Thank you so much" he whispered.

Jack just smiled back at him.

"Ianto" said Owen "do you want to cut the cord?"

Ianto gave a wobbly smile and went to cut the cord. Although he couldn't physically feel it, Jack could have sworn that he felt something as his body was separated from his child's and couldn't help a few more tears leaking out. "I want to see" he said.

Martha turned from where she was cleaning and wrapping up the baby and placed her on Jack's chest. Ianto hovered nearby, sick with excitement and nerves, unsure what to do.

"Hello darling" croaked Jack, he could feel the love for his daughter bursting through his chest as he looked at her and felt her small weight against his body.

The baby settled down and opened her eyes, Jack's breath caught as he saw that he had gotten his wish, she definitely had Ianto's eyes.

"She has your eyes Yan" Jack said, smiling at his partner.

Ianto stood still, his eyes wide and unbelieving, this was it, he was a father. A bubble of hysterical laughter tried to escape but Ianto didn't want to ruin the moment, he quite honestly had never loved Jack as much as he did now. Now that Martha had cleaned their daughter, he could see that she had inherited her parent's dark hair, her face was tiny and red but he had never seen anything quite so beautiful.

After a few moments Jack said "hey, it's your turn to hold her."

"Yeah?" said Ianto shakily.

"Yeah" smiled Jack.

Ianto sat down on a small stall near Jack's bed and carefully grasped his tiny child. At that moment Ianto knew that he would never feel this instinctual kind of love again and the sheer power of it astounded him. She began to cry again and Ianto carefully rocked his daughter, talking soothingly to her in Welsh.

Owen looked at Martha and nodded as he read her expression, "I don't want to break this up guys but we need to close up Jack."

It only took a few moments, Martha had 'borrowed' some surgical equipment from UNIT and she carefully used a small pink laser to close Jack's skin, leaving a faint scar.

"All done" she smiled "we'll give you a few minutes."

"Congratulations guys" said Owen, squeezing Ianto's shoulder slightly before leaving.

"I can't believe that she's here" whispered Ianto.

"I know" said Jack, he was now sat up comfortably and couldn't stop staring at his daughter, the sight of her in Ianto's arms was enough to make him tear up again. "I'll be glad when my hormones get back to normal" he said gruffly, wiping his cheeks.

Ianto shook his head fondly and said "don't be daft." He passed his tiny bundle back over to Jack and brushed a kiss to his partner's forehead. "It looks like the poor thing has my curly hair" he whispered.

Jack chuckled "she's going to be gorgeous aren't you pet?" Jack looked down at his daughter and couldn't help but smile.

"Jack" began Ianto "I know we said that we would wait and see what she looked like... but the name we liked... don't you think that she suits it?"

Jack looked at his daughter's face and then Ianto's "yeah" he said softly, "it's definitely her name."

-TW-

"Here Tosh" said Owen, passing her a beer "it's not a glass of white wine but it's the best I can do."

"Thanks Owen" smiled Tosh accepting the drink.

Owen handed bottles to Gwen and Martha before holding his in the air "a toast... to baby Harkness-Jones."

The girls smiled and clinked their bottles with Owen's "baby Harkness-Jones" they echoed.

"What does she look like?" asked Tosh excitedly.

Martha smiled "she's definitely Ianto's child... gorgeous eyes."

"She'll be a heartbreaker" added Owen.

Tosh nudged Owen's shoulder playfully "she'll have her uncle Owen wrapped around her finger at any rate."

Owen looked down at Tosh, slipped his arm around her waist and squeezed her gently "you wait 'til you see her and then see if you'll deny her anything."

Tosh's excitement was heightened as Owen didn't move his arm away and she relaxed into his embrace.

"I can't wait to see her" she murmured.

A piercing wail cut through their celebrations and Owen winced "guess we'll have to get used to that."

-TW-

Soon the team's attention was caught by Ianto who had finally come up from the med bay, the baby's cries had finally quietened down a while ago and he and Jack were ready to introduce her to the team.

Ianto accept quick hugs of Martha and Tosh and a clap on the back from Owen, as well as a quick gulp from his bottle of beer. Gwen hovered on the edge, she and Ianto were still on frosty terms since the accident and she didn't know what to, she finally settled on saying "congratulations" and Ianto just smiled back.

Everyone followed Ianto down the stairs and saw Jack sat in a chair and holding his daughter. "Everyone" he said smiling tiredly "meet Elizabeth Harkness-Jones."

"She's beautiful guys" whispered Tosh, tears filling her eyes.

"Want to hold Tosh?" asked Ianto after quickly looking at Jack to check that it was okay.

"Oh no I couldn't" said Tosh worriedly "I'll drop her."

"Don't be silly" soothed Ianto before pushing a seat next to Jack "here, sit down."

"Come on aunty Tosh" smiled Jack.

Tosh sat down next to Jack and smiled wobbly as Jack carefully passed Elizabeth over. Tosh waited with baited breath as Elizabeth's nose scrunched up and her eyes opened, but the baby just blinked sleepily before staring up at Tosh. "She's perfect" Tosh whispered.

After a few minutes Martha begged a hold of the baby, as she held Elizabeth close to her chest she said quietly "I take back what I said earlier, labour must be worth this."

"It is" chuckled Jack before shooting a look at Ianto "not that I'm planning on doing it again!"

Ianto just smiled at Jack and watched as Martha passed his daughter over to Owen. Much to everyone's amusement Owen got a little misty eyed when Elizabeth caught hold of his finger and wouldn't let go.

Tosh smiled at Owen and said "see, you're her favourite already."

Gwen stood next to Owen and wondered if she would get a chance to hold the baby, should she just assume and take Elizabeth from Owen or wait for Ianto and Jack's permission? What if they said no? They would be well within their rights; she had endangered her before she was even born... Jack looked over and saw that Gwen was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth and could guess what was going through her mind.

"Yan" Jack whispered, capturing his partner's attention immediately. Ianto looked over as Jack tilted his head enquiringly in Gwen's direction. Ianto nodded his head and Jack said brightly "Gwen, you want a hold?"

Gwen smiled and said "okay" but much to her horror, and secretly to Ianto's amusement, Elizabeth began to wail as soon as she left Owen's warm embrace.

"Hey what's this then eh?" said Ianto, taking Elizabeth from Gwen and rocking her soothingly.

Jack smiled apologetically at Gwen but his attention was soon captured by Ianto bringing over their daughter.

"Heya sweetheart" smiled Jack, reaching out to hold Elizabeth, although it had only been a few minutes he had missed the feel of her.

-TW-

Jack and Ianto were so absorbed by Elizabeth that they didn't notice when Owen slipped away from the hub but soon the medic was back flourishing a bottle of champagne.

"I know it's early but I think we should celebrate... luckily the pub down the road was open."

Ianto looked at his watch and saw that it wasn't even midday but smiled and said "why not?" He and Jack carefully made their way up the stairs, Jack holding a now dressed Elizabeth.

"There's no rift predictions thankfully" said Tosh walking over to the kitchen "but I'm afraid that we're going to have to have it in mugs, we've got no wine glasses here."

At the word mugs Jack's head snapped up and the grin that had been on his face since Elizabeth as born grew larger. "Mugs" he said.

"Jack?" said Ianto concernedly wondering what on earth Jack was talking about.

"Coffee" smiled Jack, "I can drink coffee! No champers for me I want some of the good stuff!"

The whole team laughed at Jack's eagerness and Ianto said "one cup coming up."

A short while later Jack let out a positively obscene groan as he inhaled the aroma coming from the mug in his hand. "This sweetheart, is why I love your tad" Jack said to Elizabeth, who was lying in a small travel cot next to the sofa.

Tosh couldn't help but laugh as Ianto cuffed Jack around the head "that best not be the only reason" the Welshman muttered.

Jack just smiled up at Ianto before looking back down at Elizabeth who was sleeping.

Owen poured the rest of the team a mug of champagne and said "once again, a toast to Elizabeth Harkness-Jones."

Everyone echoed "Elizabeth Harkness-Jones" and clinked their mugs together, before taking a sip.

The noise startled Elizabeth who began to wail loudly.

Owen watched as Ianto and Jack began to fuss over her but to no avail and took another gulp of his champagne "and so it begins" he smiled.


	52. Chapter 52 of 52

**Author's Note: **Here we are the final chapter! I just want to say a big thank you to all of you who have reviewed and put this story on favourite and alert. So far this story has received 607 reviews, 221 story alerts and has been added as a favourite by 170 people which is truly amazing. To be honest when I started this story I was going to end it with Jack and Ianto moving in together and never imagined that it would go on to 52 chapters! So thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have done writing it.

Chapter Fifty Two

Jack lay on his side in bed, with his head resting on one hand, as he watched Ianto sleep peacefully; the light coming from the bedside lamp throwing shadows on his face. It had been a long and exciting day; Ianto had finally succumbed to sleep about an hour ago but Jack couldn't rest, even though he had been in labour only that morning. Jack watched as Ianto eyes moved behind his eyelids and wondered what he was dreaming about, was it their future with Elizabeth? Just the thought of his youngest daughter made excitement pool in Jack's stomach; he still couldn't believe that she was finally here.

Jack carefully climbed out of bed and made his way to Elizabeth's cot. He rested his hands on the edge of the cot and smiled down at his sleeping daughter, she had been good as gold, although he expected her to wake soon for another feed. Without realising it Jack began to time his own breathing with Elizabeth's, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest and counting them; when he realised what he was doing Jack silently scolded himself, he would not spend the whole of Elizabeth's life waiting for, and fearing the day, that she would stop breathing. He wouldn't waste his time with her dreading the inevitable, especially not when she was so young. Jack desperately wanted to touch the smooth skin of her cheek, reassure himself that she was here and well, but knew better than to disturb her.

Whilst looking at Elizabeth Jack couldn't help but think of his other daughter and how similar they both looked as babies. Alice hadn't attempted to contact him since he told her that he was pregnant but Jack desperately wanted Elizabeth to know her half-sister and nephew; he also wanted Alice to know that Elizabeth had arrived safely. Jack quietly padded back to his bed and picked up his mobile from the bedside table, taking care not to wake either Elizabeth or Ianto. Jack took a photo of Elizabeth, attached it to a text message and wondered what to write to Alice, after several minutes of worrying and rewriting the text Jack settled for simply typing;

Elizabeth Harkness-Jones was born this morning, happy and healthy. I'd love it if you could meet her. Love, Dad xx

Jack hesitated, staring at the glowing screen before finally pressing send; if he was honest he didn't expect a reply.

-TW-

The next month went by in a flash of late night feeds, visits from Rhiannon and the kids and Martha having to return to London. Before they knew it, Ianto and Jack had settled into a routine with their new arrival and were enjoying every moment.

"Jack!" called Ianto.

Jack groaned from where he was sitting with Tosh at her desk and tried to hide behind a pile of files.

"Jack!" called Ianto again, his voice coming closer as he looked for his partner.

Tosh looked at Jack sternly "it is your turn you know" she said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"But I carried her" moaned Jack.

He jumped as a voice came from behind him "yeah that worked for like a day" Ianto said before thrusting Elizabeth, who was wearing a rather smelly nappy, into Jack's face. "I've done the last three."

At that moment a computer beeped, "sorry Ianto" said Tosh, immediately checking the screen. "Weevil sighting."

Ianto sighed as Jack's face broke into a grin "sorry Yan" he said "Lizzie, next time eh princess?" He bent down to place a quick kiss to the grizzling child's brow and then squeezed Ianto's shoulder before yelling, "come on guys Weevils!"

Ianto said nothing, he knew how much Jack enjoyed being able to go out on missions again and couldn't begrudge him a chance to go outside. Before he knew it he was standing alone in the Hub with a tearful Elizabeth "you're dad's a jammy one eh?" he muttered. "I swear he sets those alarms off when he wants." Ianto sighed heavily "come on then love, let's get you changed and fed."

-TW-

Jack opened his eyes and took in a deep, panicked breath, arms flailing wildly.

"Woah!" said Owen "calm down Jack, we've got them contained."

"What happened?" Jack groaned.

"Weevil was going for a civilian and you and your jugular got in the way, Gwen's retconning her now."

Jack got up from the pavement and grimaced at the blood stains on his shirt, this was the first time he had died in nearly a year and he had almost forgotten how terrifying it was. He rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the headache pounding beneath his temple and wished that Ianto was here, he also really wanted to see Elizabeth.

"Let's go" he said shortly, the need to see his daughter again almost overwhelming him.

-TW-

Ianto carefully eased Elizabeth's head onto his shoulder and rubbed her back gently, after placing an empty bottle on the nearest desk. "You've definitely got your dad's appetite" he murmured as Elizabeth gurgled happily.

Ianto moved Elizabeth so she was lying in the crook of his arm and smiled at her, he still couldn't believe that she was here and that he was a father. That he and Jack were fathers. If you'd told him all those years ago when he first joined Torchwood London that this was what his future held he would have laughed. Heck, he would never have believed that he would be in a relationship with a man, let alone have a child with him, let alone with Captain Jack Harkness of all people.

Ianto was hardly aware of the cog wheel rolling as he looked into Elizabeth's wide, blinking eyes and barely glanced up at the arriving team before looking back up again in horror. Jack looked awful, his shirt was ripped and covered in blood and his skin had a greyish tinge to it.

"What happened?" he asked, holding Elizabeth to his chest a little tighter.

Jack didn't answer but just simply wrapped his arms around Ianto, leaving enough space for Elizabeth to be comfortable. Ianto just stood and allowed Jack to ground himself; Tosh, Owen and Gwen watched Jack embrace his family silently, before moving away to give them some privacy. Elizabeth could obviously sense that something was wrong and began to wail.

"Shh princess" soothed Jack, taking Elizabeth from Ianto and rocking her gently, making sure to keep her away from the drying blood on his shirt.

Elizabeth soon stopped crying and Jack looked up from his daughter as he felt a gentle touch against his cheek. "Weevil?" whispered Ianto.

"Yeah" whispered back Jack, "I know it sounds silly but I just had to see you guys..."

Jack's voice trailed off but Ianto needed no further information, he knew what was going through Jack's mind. If he wasn't immortal, if he didn't have this great gift or curse, depending on how you looked at it, he would never have seen his daughter again. It was a fear that Ianto carried constantly now that he was a parent and he could understand Jack's need to hold their child.

After a few moments Ianto whispered "Cariad, why don't you get changed eh? Maybe a shower?"

Jack nodded tiredly and handed Elizabeth back to Ianto, "I won't be long" he promised.

-TW-

Jack wearily climbed down the ladder into his old room and kicked off his boots, before stripping off his shirt and immediately binning it. Jack walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, giving the water a little time to warm up. He looked in the full length mirror on the bathroom door and winced as he saw the dried blood that covered his neck, no wonder Ianto had looked so shocked when he had walked in. Jack unzipped his trousers and let them and his boxers pool around his feet, as he pulled off his white undershirt. He stroked his midriff lightly, still not used to his flat toned stomach and froze as he realised that his caesarean scar was gone.

Jack tried to blink away tears as he realised that now there was no sign at all that he had ever been pregnant, this was the first time that he had died since giving birth and he hadn't even thought about his body repairing the scar tissue as well as the wound on his neck. He jumped back in surprise as the bathroom door opened and Ianto walked in holding some pills and a glass of water.

Ianto smiled and said "I brought these for your headache."

Jack smiled a wobbly smile and took the pills, swallowing them quickly. "Thanks" he rasped.

"What's wrong?" Ianto asked, immediately realising that something was upsetting his partner.

Jack shrugged half heartedly and said "nothing, I'm just being silly."

Ianto saw Jack rub his waist again and immediately noticed that Jack's scar had gone. "Jack" he whispered, "it doesn't matter."

"It does" said Jack sadly, "my scar showed that I had been pregnant, if I ever..."

Ianto immediately pulled Jack into an embrace and Jack clung onto him. "Oh Jack" he sighed, his breath moving the top of Jack's hair slightly. "You won't need a scar to remember her, you won't forget."

"What if I do?" Jack's voice broke and Ianto just held him tighter "you won't" he promised, rocking Jack slightly "you won't."

After a few moments Ianto pulled away from Jack and kissed him gently. Jack kissed back almost desperately, needing to feel reassured that he was still here and alive. Ianto moved his arms from Jack's naked waist and shrugged off his suit jacket.

"We can't" whispered Jack, pulling back minutely, still so close that his lips moved against Ianto's. "Lizzy."

"Tosh and Owen have taken her for a walk. Gwen's watching the rift" Ianto whispered back "this is the first time we've been alone in weeks Jack, let me make you feel better."

Jack paused for a second, he hated the idea that Elizabeth wasn't with either him or Ianto, he still didn't like to let her out of his sight.

"I know Cariad, I don't like it either" Ianto whispered, brushing his lips against Jack's forehead "but it's only for a little while. We need to get used to this and Tosh volunteered to baby sit."

Jack smiled and wondered not for the first time how Ianto always seemed to know what he was thinking, before kissing him again. Jack's hands reached upwards and tugged at the knot of Ianto's tie before joining Ianto's nimble fingers in undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Within seconds Ianto was as naked and as aroused as Jack and steering him into the shower. Jack tipped his head back with his eyes closed, enjoying the warm water sluicing down his aching body. He only opened his eyes as he felt a flannel touch his neck and he titled his head to the side to allow Ianto to wash away the blood. Jack enjoyed the feeling of Ianto caring for him, soft strong wipes against his skin and sighed happily as Ianto reached for the bottle of shampoo, he loved the feeling of Ianto washing his hair. Ianto's fingers were gentle but strong as they massaged the shampoo into Jack's scalp, washing away the crusted blood he could feel.

When Ianto was done, Jack took the flannel and began to wash Ianto's body, gradually moving lower until he was on his knees. Ianto looked down at Jack and gave an encouraging smile, they had had no time to be intimate since Elizabeth was born and Ianto almost came on the spot as he felt Jack's lips wrap around him.

"Jack" he groaned, his hand sliding into Jack's wet hair.

Jack hummed in approval and Ianto's eyes rolled back as the vibrations nearly sent him mad. His head snapped back up as Jack stopped.

"Jack?" panted Ianto.

Jack grinned and simply said "lube."

Ianto's hand flailed wildly as he tried to locate the tube of lube hidden behind the bottles of shower gel and shampoo. He finally located it and handed it back down to Jack who quickly resumed licking and sucking Ianto.

Jack held Ianto to the cold tiled wall with one hand on his hip, whilst the other hand encouraged Ianto to spread his legs slightly. Soon Ianto was panting as Jack teased him mercilessly with first one finger and then two. Jack could sense that Ianto was close and pulled away from the young man, quickly standing up and kissing his partner.

Ianto kissed back desperately, they hadn't had sex in a month and Jack certainly hadn't been able to do what he was obviously planning in a long time due to the pregnancy. Ianto couldn't wait to feel Jack inside of him and Jack couldn't wait to be inside of Ianto.

Ianto moved so that his back was facing Jack and leant against the shower wall with his hands placed shoulder width apart. Jack took a moment to admire the sight before him and chuckled as Ianto wiggled his backside cheekily. Jack smacked Ianto's arse lightly and grabbed the bottle of lube again before carefully sinking into Ianto.

Both men groaned simultaneously, they had missed this and it took a few seconds for Jack to remember than he needed to move. Jack set a punishing pace, his hips snapping forward as Ianto thrust backwards, this wasn't going to last long, both men had missed the other too much.

"Jack!" gasped Ianto as Jack nudged against his prostate and Jack grinned before nipping softly at Ianto's shoulder.

Jack tried to hold off as long as he could but soon his vision was tunnelling, he slipped one hand from Ianto's hip around to his cock and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

"Ianto" groaned Jack and that was all Ianto needed before he came, his semen spilling over Jack's fist and his muscles contracting around Jack's cock.

"God, Jack!" panted Ianto as his orgasm spread through him. Seconds later Jack shouted hoarsely as his climax ripped through his body and he dropped his head heavily onto Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto turned around lazily and kissed Jack softly "mmm, missed that" he mumbled.

Jack smiled and said "me too."

-TW-

Much later that night Jack and Ianto were at home and lying on their bed, playing with Elizabeth who was lying in between them; both men were feeling extremely content as they watched Elizabeth gurgle and kick her legs out.

Jack groaned as a loud beep signalled his mobile going off and prayed that it wasn't another Weevil or rift alert, he wanted to spend the evening with Ianto and Elizabeth. Ianto raised an eyebrow in enquiry and laid on his back, lifting Elizabeth up and pulled silly faces at her. Elizabeth just stared back at him oddly.

"You know she won't laugh 'til she's about three months or so" said Jack smiling at his partner before rolling off of the bed in search of his phone.

"I know" sighed Ianto laying Elizabeth back down "doesn't hurt to try. 'Cause you're going to be a clever one aren't you sweetie?" he cooed whilst playing with Elizabeth's fingers.

Jack picked up his phone and fondly shook his head at his partner before glancing at his screen; his heart froze for a second as he saw that it was a text from Alice. He quickly clicked open, the text simply read 'Congratulations, Elizabeth is a beautiful name' and it made Jack smile; it had taken a while and wasn't much, but it was definitely a start. He settled back down onto the bed, Elizabeth lying between him and Ianto and smiled as his youngest child grabbed his finger and gurgled happily.

Ianto looked at his partner "everything all right?" he asked. Jack nodded and Ianto just smiled back.

Jack caught Ianto's gaze and whispered "thank you."

"What for?" asked Ianto confused.

"This... everything" Jack replied softly.

Ianto smiled and whispered back "I love you."

"I love you too" replied Jack, the two men leant towards each other and shared a soft kiss.

Soon their attention was recaptured by their baby and Jack couldn't help but sigh contentedly as he watched Ianto play with Elizabeth. This young man represented so much, who would have thought all those months ago when they had started this that they would have a proper relationship. Jack smiled again in happiness; that was what summed them up then, they had a proper relationship and now they were much more.

They were a proper family.


End file.
